Todo por él Multimillonario Dominador
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Darien Chiba es joven, apuesto y millonario. Tiene el mundo a sus pies. Serena Tsukino, una joven virtuosa y bonita. Acomplejada por sus curvas, e inconsciente de su enorme talento, Serena no habría pensado jamás que una historia de amor entre ella y Darien fuera posible. Y sin embargo… Una atracción irresistible los une. Pero entre la falta de seguridad de Serena, la impetuosidad
1. Chapter 1 Volumen 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 1

**.**

ARGUMENTO

_Darien Chiba es joven, apuesto y millonario. Tiene el mundo a sus pies. Serena Tsukino, una joven virtuosa y bonita. Acomplejada por sus curvas, e inconsciente de su enorme talento, Serena no habría pensado jamás que una historia de amor entre ella y Darien fuera posible._

_Y sin embargo… Una atracción irresistible los une. Pero entre la falta de seguridad de Serena, la impetuosidad de Darien y las trampas que algunos están dispuestos a tenderles en el camino, su historia de amor no será tan fácil como ellos quisieran._

1. Suspiros y desaciertos

_¿Pero por qué nunca encuentro la maldita carta? _ Suspiro, exasperada. No es momento de perder el tiempo: el ambiente está tenso y todavía tengo que cambiarme en el vestidor y comenzar con mi turno. _¿Por qué el señor Nicolás parece tan nervioso?_ Creo que será una larga noche… _En fin…_ Suspiro, esta vez de hastío. ¡Esperemos que sea una de mis últimas noches en el club! Los clientes son amables, a veces un poco altaneros, pero me reciben cortésmente y las propinas siempre son generosas. Mesera, perdón, anfitriona en el Presidio Golf Course de San Francisco, es por lo menos un poco más prestigioso y sobre todo tranquilo que mesera en cualquier restaurante. No puedo quejarme, este trabajo temporal me ayuda a pagar la renta al menos.

— Serena, apresúrese, vaya a cambiarse y regrese a verme. ¡Rápido!

— Sí, señor, Enseguida.

No recuerdo haber cometido algún error en mis turnos anteriores, ¿por qué de repente esta presión? No he hablado aún con ninguno de mis colegas, así que no sé qué está pasando. Oh, esto no me gusta… Nunca me había cambiado tan rápido en toda mi vida. Por suerte, tuve la brillante idea de maquillarme en casa. Sólo necesito dos minutos para ponerme una camisa blanca y mi falda estrecha negra. El uniforme es conservador y no podríamos decir que me favorezca mucho. _¡Debería de quejarme, después de todo, no todas tenemos talla de modelo! Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, no voy a armar toda una revolución cuando pronto dejaré el trabajo. _La idea de mi próxima renuncia me da un poco de alivio.

Llego a la oficina del sr. Nicolás, mi jefe, quien me recibe cerrando la puerta tras de él…_ Pero en fin ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

— Serena, esta tarde, se encargará del Salón de los Embajadores.

— Oh, pero yo…

— Sí, ya sé que nunca ha ido, pero confío plenamente en usted. Usted es mí mejor empleada disponible hoy. Sea profesional, como de costumbre. En caso de tener algún problema, llámeme a mi línea directa. No delegue responsabilidades, y no pida ayuda a nadie más que a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, pero…

— Y sobre todo le pido discreción Serena. No tome fotos. Sé que la presencia de Darien Chiba puede impresionar mucho, pero espero profesionalismo de su parte.

— Sí, señor.

— Muy bien Serena, y sobre todo no olvide llamarme si tiene algún problema. Sé que puede manejar perfectamente esta situación. Ya no es una principiante, cuento con usted. ¡A trabajar! Acaban de llegar, es el momento de ocuparse de ellos.

¿Es por la presencia de Darien Chiba que el sr. Nicolás se encuentra tan nervioso? ¿El famoso millonario? Ni siquiera es la primera vez que viene al club… Por lo pronto, estoy subiendo de nivel. Solo las anfitrionas eméritas tienen derecho de trabajar en ese salón. ¿Debo estar nerviosa también? No porque el «rico y guapo» Darien Chiba esté aquí, sino porque nunca he estado en ese salón y estaré sola… _¡Vamos, no pasa nada!_ No debe ser tan diferente de lo normal… Puede que sea más tranquilo, puesto que habrá menos clientes que atender… Las consignas en los salones privados son estrictas, no puedo dejar mi puesto hasta que el último miembro del Club se haya ido. Eso puede tardar una eternidad. El señor Nicolás pudo haberme dicho cuántos son al menos…

«No tome fotos», Como si fuera mi estilo el convertirme en groupie… ¡Además ni siquiera sé nada de ese Darien Chiba! He pasado los últimos meses metida en mis estudios. Lo he visto un par de veces en los periódicos, es todo… El mundo de los negocios y yo somos como el día y la noche.

Hay una pequeña puerta de servicio por la que el personal debe entrar al salón. Aprovecho que sigo pasando desapercibida para pensar en lo que me espera. Cuento cinco miembros en plena discusión en los sillones de cuero… Cinco, una cifra bastante razonable, ¡puedo respirar de alivio! Tomo mi lugar detrás del bar, sé que no debo interferir todavía. Es mi oportunidad para reconocer el lugar: todo está en orden, así que no perderé tiempo buscando lo que necesite. Aquí la organización es sinónimo de eficiencia. Y con este ambiente tan acogedor, a media luz, entiendo por qué estos salones son tan cotizados y tan apreciados para las citas de negocios. Me encantaría acurrucarme en uno de esos sillones, con una buena cobija y una taza de té. Es el lugar ideal para pensar en una nueva canción. No es temporada de prender la chimenea, pero sería exageradamente relajador…

— ¿Señorita?

Oops, me dejé llevar demasiado lejos con mis sueños, olvidé mi trabajo... Tomo una postura más profesional y me volteo hacia esa voz que parece requerir mi presencia.

— Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

— ¿Podría servirnos su bourbon añejo, por favor?

— Por Dios, Miles, ¿por qué nunca cambias tus hábitos? ¡Siempre nos sirves lo mismo en todas las reuniones! Estoy seguro que no has probado nada más entre todas esas botellas.

— Es cierto, confieso que tienes razón, Darien. Bueno, aloquémonos: te dejo escoger esta vez.

Darien. El famoso Darien Chiba se encuentra justo al lado de mí. No lo vi acercarse y mucho menos pasar detrás del bar. _¡Pero oh, ése no es su lugar!_ Yo… lo miro, mejor dicho lo observo, sin duda siendo demasiado obvia… Tiene un perfil… cómo decirlo… No es guapo, es… wow… ¡de una hermosura devastadora! ¡Y qué joven se ve! Debe tener menos de treinta años. _¿Entonces él es «el hombre de San Francisco», el que tanto espanta al Sr. Nicolás? _

Se concentra en las botellas, estudiándolas. Yo continúo observándolo con curiosidad. ¡Uno no se cruza todos los días con un millonario! Su cabellera negra ondula ligeramente, pero su peinado es perfecto, ni una mecha fuera de su lugar…_ ¡Qué ganas de despeinarlo!_ Su mandíbula es cuadrada, muy masculina, su nariz parece de dios griego, ¡es perfecto! Tiene aspecto de moreno tenebroso, pero sus pequeños hoyuelos le dan un aire infantil._ ¡Como si los necesitara!_ Sus manos, sus dedos largos y finos, buscando entre las etiquetas de las botellas… Su olor… Tiene un olor sutil, muy intenso y… sensual. Cierro los ojos un instante.

— Sírvanos este whiskey escocés, por favor, señorita. ¿Señorita?

Abro los ojos de golpe. ¡Me está hablando! Esa voz… Me observa, esperando una reacción de mi parte. Un brillo acaba de relucir en sus ojos azul obscuros, magníficos y centelleantes, aunque tal vez sólo haya sido el reflejo de la luz.

— Claro, señor, enseguida.

_Bien, Serena, prometiste ser «profesional», si empiezas a perder la cabeza porque un cliente huele bien…_ Sacudo la cabeza para volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Preparo su bebida rápidamente.

— Oh, señorita, juguémosle una pequeña broma a nuestro amigo Miles. Sírvale el bourbon que tanto le gusta. Le diremos que ya no sabe diferenciar otras bebidas por sus viejas costumbres.

— Está bien…

Mi sonrisa se queda estática. El Sr. Chiba detuvo mi gesto poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Este contacto actúa como una picazón y no puedo evitar el reflejo de quitar inmediatamente la mano. Reprimo un grito de sorpresa y me siento sonrojar. Todo mi cuerpo se congela, soy incapaz de moverme o de emitir sonido alguno. Él se me queda viendo, percibió mi gesto, lo sé porque parece reprimir una sonrisa. Baja del bar, hace el recorrido sin dejar de verme… Nuestras miradas se quedan literalmente enganchadas la una con la otra. De frente es… Su perfil no ofrecía más que un anticipo de su belleza. Sus ojos intensos, una sonrisa traviesa que acentúa sus hoyuelos, labios sensuales, dentadura perfecta, esa complicidad que se acaba de pactar entre los dos, esa interacción… Estoy… No sé, estoy embelesada, algo se movió en mí, el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho… Demonios, no sé, mi cerebro se detuvo. ¡Cálmate Serena! El Sr. Chiba regresa con los demás y yo bajo la cabeza para respirar un poco. Estoy temblando, no pongo atención a mi charola, estoy en otro mundo, una parte de mí realiza los gestos habituales, pero no todo sale a la perfección. ¡Un movimiento en falso del brazo hace caer sobre mi uniforme las cuatro copas de whiskey! _¿Torpe, yo? ¿Desde cuando?_

Un rápido vistazo me informa que el incidente no llamó la atención. Por suerte, el Sr. Chiba está de espaldas a mí. _¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?_ Rápido, no puedo atenderlos en este estado. Llamo al Sr. Nicolás para pedirle que venga a reemplazarme mientras yo me cambio el uniforme por uno nuevo.

Me seco e intento reparar los daños de mi torpeza. Me tardo demasiado, mis clientes se van a impacientar si no los atiendo rápidamente y no quiero un nuevo encuentro cara a cara con Darien Chiba, no ahora, no empapada en whiskey, sin importar lo precioso que esté. Siento una presencia a mis espaldas, le agradezco al cielo:

— Todo está bien, no se preocupe, no vieron nada. Quieren cuatro whiskeys, la botella está ahí, abierta, y un viejo bourbon. Regreso enseguida, lo siento, me apresuraré…

Me escabullo por la puerta de servicio, con el corazón aún a toda velocidad. No le di tiempo al Sr. Nicolás de regañarme, podrá hacerlo al final de mi turno. _Por Dios, Darien Chiba…_ Sé que es conocido por el poder que tiene en las personas, ¿pero en mí? Es verdaderamente apuesto, perfecto. Y su mirada…

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Los dejó solos? ¡Debía esperarme antes de dejar su puesto! ¿Qué le sucede?

La voz del Sr. Nicolás a mis espaldas.

— Pero… acabo de hablar con usted y le dije… ¡Oh, no!

Me pongo un delantal al vuelo, lo siento por el uniforme, pero al menos cubrirá la mancha enorme en mi falda. Irrumpo en el salón, rogando porque mi error no haya sido con… Y sí… Frente a los otros miembros, veo a Darien Chiba, risueño, jugando con mi bandeja. El Sr. Nicolás intenta controlarse:

— Serena, la voy a…

— ¡Ah! Señorita, ya regresó.

El Sr. Chiba se apoya sobre la barra y no se ve molesto por mi equivocación. Voltea a ver al Sr. Nicolás y parece hacerse cargo de la situación.

— Todo está bien, señor, nuestra anfitriona de esta noche es perfecta. Es más, en el futuro, quisiera que fuera ella quien se ocupe de nosotros.

Sus ojos perdieron calidez, sus rasgos se endurecieron, su voz es seca y no da lugar a discusión. El Sr. Nicolás se queda quieto y hasta lo veo hacerse más pequeño. Darien Chiba no pudo haberme salvado de mejor manera, pero su «en un futuro» me deja perpleja… ¿Me quiere a mí como anfitriona, o más bien se apiadó de mi situación?

La velada sigue su curso, afortunadamente sin más incidentes penosos. No logro relajarme, me sobresalto cada vez que mi mirada se cruza con la de Darien. Me encanta que me observe de vez en cuando, pero eso no me ayuda a sentirme cómoda. Me sonrojo exageradamente cada que siento sus ojos azules mirándome. Debe de estar recordando lo que sucedió con el whiskey y riéndose de ello en su mente. ¡Es decir, no creo que sea por mi físico que se fije tanto en mí!

Los invitados comienzan a irse, agradeciéndome con un gesto de la cabeza. Empiezo a limpiar el bar. En este momento de lo único que tengo ganas, es de llegar a mi casa y deshacerme de este peso que siento desde que la mano de Darien tocó la mía.

— Gracias por esta velada tan entretenida, señorita.

¡Darien Chiba, nuevamente, está detrás de MI bar, recargado en la barra! Su sonrisa esta vez es completamente traviesa y sus ojos brillan más que antes. ¡Se burla de mí! Confundida, balbuceo en voz baja:

— Siento mucho aquella… confusión… Tuvo que hacerse responsable de mi error.

— Oh, no fue nada, me hizo reír mucho. Además, fue en parte mi culpa, pude haberle avisado, pero fue… divertido….

Bruscamente, el Sr. Chiba se acerca a mí y sus ojos se vuelven más intensos. El espacio tan reducido en el bar hace que el momento se vuelva más íntimo. Siento el calor de su cuerpo a través de su traje. Permanezco boquiabierta frente a este acercamiento tan repentino. Mi cuerpo se despierta, respondiendo a la atracción del cuerpo tan atlético que se encuentra frente a mí. Bajo su traje hecho a la medida, unos hombros anchos dejan entrever una musculatura perfectamente marcada. _¡Más que hombre de negocios, debió haber sido modelo!_ Darien Chiba se inclina suavemente –me quedo sin respirar- su voz se hace más grave:

— Hasta pronto, señorita.

Me da la espalda y deja el salón. Por fin respiro. ¡Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas! _¡Pero qué tonta parezco!_ Me estremezco. _¿Por qué me emociono tanto? ¿Sólo porque es apuesto y rico? ¡Despierta Serena! ¡Si vuelve por aquí, intenta mantener la cabeza fría!_ Cierro los ojos, tratando de controlar mis latidos.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 1

**.**

2. Consagración

— ¿Sabes que es muy probable que te vuelvas a encontrar a Darien Chiba?

Mina grita desde el baño, donde se prepara para asistir a uno de los eventos más importantes de mi vida. Mi graduación, que, en la academia de música donde estudié, gira en torno a los discursos habituales además una exhibición individual solo de los mejores alumnos. Estoy orgullosa de formar parte de ello, la prueba de que todos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena, pero deberé tocar delante de mis compañeros. Prefiero no pensar en eso, no puedo ponerme nerviosa aún.

— Y eso no está del todo mal. Te verá tal y como eres, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Mina, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, sabe todo lo que pasó en el club. Bueno, casi todo: no le dije de mis emociones.

— Seguramente vendrá a hablarte, felicitarte, así que no entres en pánico. OK, es millonario, ¡pero sigue siendo un hombre como todos los demás!

_En realidad no es como los otros, no, nadie es tan apuesto como él…_

— Oh, no sé si se tomará el tiempo de ir a hablar con cada alumno.

— Es el principal benefactor de la Academia, es lógico que le interesa ver de cerca lo que se hace con su dinero… Vamos, no tienes nada que temer. ¡Nada puede salir mal cuando tocas tu música!

Mina es mi fan número uno, aquella que cree en mí cuando las dudas me asaltan. Sé que tengo talento para la música, nací para esto, tiene razón. Con mi violín en mano, la confianza en mí misma aumenta al triple. Esta tarde estoy nerviosa. La exhibición, mi graduación, el final de una época, todo me causa emociones encontradas. Pero eso no es todo… Sueño con Darien desde nuestro encuentro, su mirada me acecha, no dejo de pensar en sus manos largas; me dedico a imaginarme las situaciones más locas, a reescribir nuestro encuentro._ ¡En verdad debió haber creído que era una tonta! Tuvo que atender a sus invitados con mi charola, (¡un millonario de mesero!) Y yo, incapaz de decir más de dos palabras, boquiabierta, con la saliva a punto de escurrírseme…_ Tengo la cabeza en otra parte, estoy aturdida, yo no soy así. Inclusive lo busqué en internet, sólo para volverlo a ver. Esto me valió un golpe al corazón: la prensa de espectáculos habla sin cesar de su «nueva conquista». ¿Pero por qué me decepciono? No tiene ningún sentido. Mina tiene razón: ¡Si lo vuelvo a ver, esta vez intentaré controlarme y no cometer estupideces! Desde que supe que asistiría a la ceremonia, siento angustia y emoción a la vez. Emoción de que me vea en mi mundo, en mi universo… Y angustia de volver a perder mis facultades y que eso afecte mi desempeño musical. ¿Un descuido en el escenario? Sólo pensar en eso me pone a temblar…

— ¡Estoy lista! ¡Vayamos a tu momento de gloria! Que se prepare el mundo: ¡Serena Tsukino está por llegar! ¡Eres magnífica!

Decidí usar un vestido elegante esta noche, de un azul profundo que delinea mi figura, escondiendo mis defectos. Mis zapatos tienen un tacón razonable, ¡no pienso torcerme el tobillo frente a todo el mundo en el escenario! En cuanto a mi cabello, lo dejé suelto. Solamente una pequeña pinza lo detiene a un lado para evitar que me moleste al momento de tocar. Me siento elegante y femenina, mucho más que con mi uniforme de mesera en el club…

En el vestíbulo de la Academia, un barullo de felicidad se alcanza a distinguir. Naturalmente, las familias han sido invitadas, pero la mía no está aquí. Mi madre no comprende todavía que uno puede vivir de la música… Mi padre me envió flores, un pequeño detalle que me alegró el corazón. En cuanto a mi hermano Sam, estudiante de medicina, está en exámenes finales. Mina es mi única aliada esta noche. No es solamente mi compañera de cuarto, es una amiga leal que aprecio mucho. Llegó la hora de separarnos. Mina me da un abrazo y yo regreso a la primera fila, reservada para los estudiantes.

Las luces se apagan y todo el mundo se acomoda en su lugar. No he visto a Darien Chiba aún, mi corazón se estremece de pensar que no venga. _¡Si no viene, no podrás mostrarle lo que mejor sabes hacer! Aunque por otro lado, no te arriesgarías a cometer una nueva estupidez frente a él…_

— Señoras y señores, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar un gran momento. Mis queridos alumnos, ha llegado el momento de volar fuera de la Academia y de llevar su música más allá de este lugar.

El ambiente se torna emotivo, y no puedo contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin terminé mis estudios, le daré vuelta a la hoja y lo que viene adelante me da un poco de miedo, pero también me llena de entusiasmo, sueño con poder vivir de mi música con tan sólo 24 años. Levantarme todos los días para dedicarme a mi pasión… Realmente no escucho el discurso del director de la Academia, el señor Zafiro, me encuentro inmersa en mis pensamientos. Pero un nombre me regresa a la realidad.

— No podemos dejar de agradecer a Darien Chiba por su generosidad, que todos los años nos permite…

¿Está aquí? Darien está aquí… Busco en el escenario y en efecto, ahí se encuentra, sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza recargada en su mano y las piernas cruzadas. Su sonrisa es amable, su rostro impasible. La sensación de calma me invade, sonrío, Darien Chiba está aquí. Podré mostrarle quién soy en realidad. No es que espere nada en particular, pero necesito hacerle escuchar mi música. Mi alivio dura poco, la angustia me revuelve el estómago de nuevo. _¡Espero que todo salga bien!_

Las luces se encienden nuevamente y los alumnos suben al escenario para recibir sus respectivos diplomas. No dejo de ver a Darien. Estrecha la mano de todos, sin gran entusiasmo, pero a cada uno le dirige un par de palabras. Pronto será mi turno, y me sonrojo por adelantado. Mis latidos se aceleran, y un fuerte calor me llega. _No, esta noche estás en tu ambiente. ¡Éste es tu universo, Serena!_

Los tres mejores alumnos tienen derecho a una dedicatoria especial en el discurso del Sr. Zafiro. Descubro con orgullo que yo soy una de ellos: ¡Soy la última en pasar! Eso significa que mis profesores creen que soy una alumna ejemplar… Me encantaría que mi madre estuviera aquí…

— Y finalmente, señoras y señores, hay una alumna que marcó de un manera especial nuestro año, por su humildad, su trabajo y su talento musical. Su violín no resonará más en los pasillos de nuestra academia, pero esperamos escucharlo sobre los mejores escenarios del país…

Subo a la tarima, completamente emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos mis profesores están aquí, algunos con la mirada empañada. Los aprecio a todos, por lo que me han dado, aportado y transmitido. El Sr. Zafiro me da un caluroso abrazo. Reímos juntos hasta que me lleva frente al Sr. Chiba.

— Señor Chiba, permítame presentarle a Serena Tsukino, nuestro mayor orgullo de este año.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Darien, llena de todos esos cumplidos inesperados. Noto en nuestro «generoso benefactor» una expresión de sorpresa y… ¿Un brillo en sus ojos? _¡Me ha reconocido!_

— Ya lo verá, señor Chiba, Serena tocará al final de la ceremonia, y creo que estará muy orgulloso de saber que usted contribuyó a la formación de este gran talento.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. Felicidades, señorita Tsukino…

Estrecha mi mano firmemente y sin dudar. Banalmente, como lo hizo con todos los demás alumnos. _ ¿Qué esperabas Serena?_ Este intercambio es rápido, demasiado, nos piden regresar a nuestros asientos para continuar con la exhibición. Darien deja el escenario, sin siquiera voltear a verme… ¿Por qué su indiferencia me lastima tanto?

Encuentro mi violín en su estuche. Poder tocarlo me parece reconfortante. He ensayado esta pieza por tanto tiempo que ya no necesito la partitura. Mi arco ya memorizó su danza sobre las cuerdas. Mina está en algún lugar del auditorio, pero no es ella a quien busco. Definitivamente, sólo una persona me interesa esta noche: Darien Chiba. ¿Por qué habrá venido solo? ¿A su novia modelo no le gusta la música? Pero fue mejor, no me hubiera gustado estar al lado de ella, siendo tan fina y yo tan… rolliza… _Vamos, Serena, no es el momento de pensar en tus kilos de más, concéntrate. ¡Tal vez no tengas la figura de una sirena, pero tienes su música!_

No puedo dejar de ver a Darien mientras mis colegas muestran su talento sobre el escenario. ¡Es increíble cómo la música puede relajarme! El Sr. Zafiro acaba de decirle algo al oído a Darien, quien ahora parece inquieto en su asiento y ya no interesarse por lo que sucede en el escenario. ¿Qué es lo que busca? Oh… me vio, me sonríe y… me hace una ligera seña con la mano. Un escalofrío me recorre… Por fin, me reconoció de entre los demás, tiene la misma sonrisa de la otra noche…. Le respondo simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, pero siento que algo hierve dentro de mí: Darien se me queda viendo. _¿Es a mí a quien ve? ¿Es posible? Serena, sólo está viendo «en tu dirección», es todo…_Cierro los ojos, dentro de poco será mi turno, no es momento para perderme en mis pensamientos. Mis manos están un poco húmedas, pero no es el pánico escénico lo que me ataca, ¡al contrario! ¡Estoy impaciente por subir al escenario y tocar para él, hacerlo escuchar mi música, escucharme a mí!

Ha llegado mi turno. Amo ese momento que sólo me pertenece a mí, en donde no me juzgan por mi físico sino por mi música. Darien continúa viéndome, intensamente, con la cabeza recargada sobre su puño, el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Parece concentrarse en mi presentación. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, hay tantas cosas en esa mirada… Sólo estamos él y yo, no escucho ni las palabras del Sr. Zafiro. Las luces se apagan, Darien desaparece en la obscuridad. No pienso en nada más, sólo en mi música, en las notas. Llevo el violín a mi hombro, lista para comenzar con la _Sonata para violín_ de Bach. Toco y toco, oigo la música volar, el sonido melodioso de mi instrumento dispersarse. Y de repente el silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y después el estallido de los aplausos me saca de mi enajenamiento, las luces se encienden nuevamente, el público está de pie, Darien está de pie y su rostro… su rostro muestra una profunda admiración. _¿Hacia mí?_ Me lleno de ese rugido de aplausos en mi honor, pero sólo escucho las manos de Darien aplaudir con entusiasmo…

Después de la ceremonia pasamos a un gran cocktail donde todo el mundo se saluda y felicita. El ambiente está lleno de felicidad y encuentro a Mina.

— Espero que estés contenta, ¡lloré por tu culpa!

— ¡No es cierto!, se vería en tu maquillaje…

— No, obviamente es a prueba de agua, de alta resistencia.

Mina levanta la vista al cielo y yo río con la copa de champagne en la mano:

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Podemos probar con más agua?

Me solicitan, me felicitan por mi presentación. Pero sólo tengo a Darien en la mente. Le dejé una buena impresión, se veía en su rostro. Creo que recordaré por siempre ese momento donde Darien Chiba me aplaudía, ¡a mí! Él también fue acaparado por el consejo de la Academia, y parece que el señor Zafiro es quien más habla de todos.

— ¡Serena, venga con nosotros!, — me llama él.

Todos voltean a verme, Darien Chiba también, pero su rostro no deja entrever emoción alguna. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, al igual que mi respiración._ ¡Calma!_

Me dirijo a Mina:

— Debo dejarte, el deber me llama, ¿me disculpas?

— Por supuesto, ve a aprovechar tu momento, ¡ésta es tu noche! Debes haberlo impresionado, no deja de verte desde tu presentación…

_¿Darien me observa?_

— Anda, yo voy a comer algo al buffet mientras te espero. ¡Pero sobre todo, no dejes tu copa!

— ¡Oh, estoy bien! ¡Todavía me mantengo de pie!

Me uno al Sr. Zafiro, siempre tan atento. Creo que la euforia y el champagne contribuyeron a su entusiasmo desbordante. Pero desde que llego, Darien corta su discurso y me toma por el codo:

— Me encantaría hacer el recorrido por sus salones. Su alumna ciertamente será una buena guía, sabrá enseñarme el lugar.

No tengo tiempo de decir nada, el Sr. Zafiro tampoco, cuando Darien ya me está llevando lejos de la recepción. Los pasillos de la escuela están desiertos y el bullicio de la reunión se atenúa detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Por fin solos! Creí que nunca podría tener un momento a solas con usted, señorita Tsukino. Usted es muy solicitada aquí.

_¿Cómo que «por fin solos»? ¿Quiere estar a solas conmigo? ¡No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes! ¡Respira!_

El gesto de seriedad de Darien cambió por uno más relajado. ¡Pero qué apuesto se ve en ese traje gris! Pasa sus dedos largos por su cabellera negra y su rostro se enciende. Sus ojos brillan cuando sumerge su mirada en la mía.

— Señor Chiba.

Me agito por dentro, el corazón se me sale del pecho pero sostengo la mirada. Él está aquí, frente a mí. _¡Le suplico a todas mis neuronas que retomen su lugar! ¡Que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar!_ Inhalo profundamente. Debo concentrarme. Instintivamente, aprieto mi copa de champagne y la alejo del traje de Darien. _Si te me llegas a escapar de entre los dedos, por lo menos no será sobre Darien…_

— ¿Por dónde quiere comenzar, señor Chiba? ¿Los salones de música, nuestra biblioteca? Tenemos partituras originales muy antiguas y…

— Veamos las partituras, Serena, usted me enseñará a leer las notas…

_¿Serena? ¿Me llama por mi nombre? Siento mis mejillas calentarse… ¡«Serena» en sus labios, suena magnífico!_

— Me encanta ver que tiene talento para la música. El violín parece menos peligroso que los tragos de whiskey.

_¿Es descaro eso que veo en sus ojos? Demonios, notó mi falda llena de whiskey la otra noche…_Me sonrojo sin control. ¡Quiero que la tierra me trague!

— La otra noche me hizo reír tanto como esta noche me ha… pasmado. Su música es cautivadora, Serena…

Darien se detiene frente al puente de un instrumento y mete la mano en su bolsillo. Parece relajado, su olor, ah, su olor es igual que la vez pasada… _¿Pero por qué no le pidió a Zafiro que le diera el recorrido? ¿En verdad quiere estar solo conmigo? No lo puedo creer… Debo estar soñando, no es posible…_

— Serena, casi no ha hablado, no le doy miedo, ¿o sí?

No puedo contener la risa. Los nervios, sin duda.

— ¿Miedo? No le tengo miedo, señor Chiba, acabo de tocar frente a un público de más de 100 personas y usted es uno solo.

_¿Por qué le dije algo así? ¿Me volví loca?_

Siento que Darien se molestó un poco con mi respuesta.

— Es cierto que no soy nada comparado con esa masa de admiradores, — dice de mala gana, para retomar en seguida su arrogancia. — Pero me alegro de volver a verla, Serena. Usted me intriga cada vez más…

Hecha esta confesión, Darien me reacomoda una mecha de cabello detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera acostumbrado hacer este gesto. Pero su mano no se detiene ahí, su dedo desciende hasta mi hombro y me acaricia el brazo. Siento este contacto como una quemadura, una deliciosa quemadura. Siento mis senos excitarse bajo mi vestido… Esta familiaridad fue inesperada, al igual que mi reacción. No puedo evitar retroceder un poco, de lo que me arrepiento inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Darien. _Pero, ¿a qué está jugando?_

— No veo por qué le intrigo, señor Chiba. Me vio en las dos principales actividades de mi vida. Ya conoce todo sobre mí.

Hablo con seguridad y estoy satisfecha de mi respuesta. _¿Pensó que iba a derretirme cuando me tocara, o qué?_

— No, no sé todo sobre usted, sólo descubrí que es más hábil con un violín que con una bandeja. Y que tiene la piel muy suave, Serena.

Siento una onda de placer recorrerme… _En todo mi cuerpo la piel es suave, señor Chiba…_ Pero retomo el control de mí misma.

— Mi trabajo de mesera no es mi vocación, señor Chiba, es lo que hago para poder comer.

Sus ojos se ensombrecen cuando frunzo el ceño. _¡Me exaspera!_

— Mejor, es mucho más bonita sobre un escenario que detrás de un bar, Serena.

_¿Cree que soy bonita?_ Mi rostro pasa de rojo a morado, me olvido de mi exasperación. Un «gracias» se escapa de mis labios, o mejor dicho, un ligero chillido.

Esta vez Darien me escudriña y ya no sonríe. Los cambios tan repentinos en su expresión me desestabilizan. Decido retomar el control de este encuentro cara a cara.

— ¿Desea que le enseñe otra cosa en la escuela? Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con mis amigos antes de irme.

Mi discurso me sorprende, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Qué busca aquí; burlándose de mí, observándome cómo si me quisiera leer? ¿Su novia sabe que coquetea con quien sea? No entiendo qué quiere… ¿Además, cómo es eso de que cree que soy «bonita»?

— Perdón Serena, la estoy acaparando. Ya la dejo que se ocupe de sus obligaciones de joven graduada. Espero tener la oportunidad de volver a escucharla tocar, tal vez sólo para mí, algún día.

¿Tocar frente a un Darien Chiba sentado en un sillón con sus ojos intensos observándome sólo a mí? _¡Sí quiero!_

— De hecho, Serena, ¿supongo que no la veré más detrás de un bar?

— No lo sé, ahora tengo otros proyectos.

— Lo entiendo.

Su voz se vuelve más suave.

— Me pregunto dónde será nuestro próximo encuentro. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino…

Sus últimas palabras suenan como una promesa… Sonríe, con una sonrisa típica de Darien Chiba, segura, triunfadora. La recibo como una caricia. Se va, lo observo, con la mirada fija en sus nalgas, pero su saco las cubre… Algo se remueve en mi vientre. _Dios mío, Darien Chiba tiene ese efecto en mí…_

Me quedo fija en la puerta de la recepción. Debo admitir que no soy indiferente a ese hombre. Puedo imaginarme entre sus brazos, con sus manos en mí… Sacudo la cabeza. Todo esto no es más que una alucinación. Darien Chiba es inaccesible. Seductor, pero inaccesible. ¿Que podría atraerlo en mí? ¿Mis curvas? Seguro… Suspiro. «La tercera es la vencida», sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza… Uno nunca sabe…

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Wow…. Creo que morí con este hombre cada vez me intriga mas y mas. ejejej**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 1

**.**

3. Primer beso

El chalet de los Lorrigthon ya está muy animado.

— Bueno, Serena, ¿lista para una noche de locura?

Detrás del volante, a Mina le cuesta mucho mantenerse en su lugar. Esta noche es una verdadera apuesta para su carrera. Contratada recientemente por el Centro Cultural de San Francisco, ella tiene que organizar una gran velada caritativa para financiar la restauración de un viejo teatro de barrio. Es como si fuera su bautizo de fuego. Es el primer proyecto que le confían y, para ella que sólo tiene 25 años, es una gran prueba de confianza. Mina y yo venimos de un medio social modesto, tenemos que batallar para mostrarnos en este San Francisco altanero. La velada con los Lorrigthon es la ocasión para encontrar los apoyos financieros que necesitará. Mina debe convencer a las personalidades, hombres y mujeres de negocios presentes esta noche, de participar en la edificación de un nuevo lugar de cultura. Prometí ayudarla en sus gestiones, que me conciernen también: está previsto que toque en ese teatro al lado de músicos veteranos de la Academia.

Mina es magnífica. Naturalmente bella, escogió para esta ocasión un vestido entallado oscuro, una apariencia distinguida y muy profesional. Mina sólo tiene que dejar que hable su encanto innato para convencer, no me preocupo realmente por ella, pero sé que tiene sobre los hombros una gran responsabilidad. Yo tuve que esforzarme, ayudada evidentemente por Mina. Me gustó mucho mi vestido de seda roja muy ajustado que resalta mi figura. Es muy raro que me sienta bien en esta clase de atuendo. Desde lo alto de mis zapatos de tacón, en este vestido que me acaricia la piel a voluntad de la brisa de la noche, me siento particularmente sexy, casi conquistadora. ¡Mina no se agota en cumplidos tanto para la sobriedad de mi vestido como para su capacidad para elegirme el atuendo!

— Serena, diviértete esta noche. Déjame la mayor parte del trabajo, ¿ok? Si encuentras algún hombre que te guste, pregúntale su nombre. ¡Podemos ligar lo útil con lo agradable!

A pesar de su estrés, Mina no puede evitar bromearme. Sé que le gustaría verme con un buen hombre, pero tengo todavía en la memoria este encuentro cara a cara en la entrega de diplomas con Darien Chiba. Acabo de pasarme dos días suspirando, imaginando un próximo encuentro, en el que nuestro diálogo sea esta vez más natural, más íntimo también...

_¡Ya no te enterques! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Mejor utiliza tu energía para impulsar tu carrera!_

La velada ya está muy avanzada en el jardín contiguo al chalet. Los meseros van y vienen con sus charolas y refractarios, el barman multiplica los cocteles y copas de champaña. Mina está lista para pasar a la acción:

— ¡Venga, deséame buena suerte! ¡Voy a cazar donadores!

No llevamos ahí ni siquiera cinco minutos y ya me siento desamparada. Bien, no me queda más que ir a buscar mi primera copa. El bar está ahí, me acercaré sigilosamente y me quedaré algunos minutos para observar a la gente. Es una muy buena idea haberlo instalado en medio del jardín, ¡es un lugar estratégico! Tal vez no sea tan mala idea finalmente el que pueda conocer a alguien... Pero seducir, dar el primer paso, ¡eso no sé cómo hacerlo!

Pido una copa de champaña.

— Señorita Tsukino, ¡al fin tengo la oportunidad de acercarme a usted!

Volteo la cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de un desconocido. Su cara no me dice absolutamente nada. Tiene una tez bronceada, un bronceado natural que resalta el azul profundo de sus ojos. Al hombre no le falta encanto, de hecho es bastante guapo, tiene el tipo de un surfista, o por lo menos la complexión. Mi mirada inquisidora lo obliga a presentarse.

— Oh perdón, Me llamo Malachite Hill. Asistí a su excepcional concierto en la Academia. Estuvo divina con su violín.

_¿Divina?_ No estoy acostumbrada a ser abordada por hombres seductores, que además me encuentren divina.

— Le agradezco, señor Hill. No recuerdo haberlo conocido.

— Y lo lamento. Al fin puedo charlar con la más grande violinista de San Francisco. Y admirarla también.

_¿Divina? ¿Admirarme? ¿Este hombre habla de mí? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi violín me haría ganar más encantos... _ Su sonrisa es franca y este Malachite parece incluso simpático. Pero no me siento cómoda en este tipo de encuentros y menos delante de alguien que me adule así.

— ¿Está usted sola esta noche? Puedo ser su acompañante, si así lo desea.

_¿Me está ligando?_

— No, no estoy sola.

Me volteo para estudiar el conjunto de la escena y para tratar de buscar a Mina. Pero no es sobre ella que mis ojos se posan. Darien está aquí, él también, con una acompañante encantadora, hablando con alguien. Parece que mi mirada lo llama, ya que enseguida voltea hacia mí. No estoy realmente sorprendida de verlo aquí, pero definitivamente me parece que el destino es muy juguetón. Reunirnos tres veces seguidas en un mismo lugar, es como si la casualidad se ensañara. Mi corazón late fuertemente, ¿es éste nuestro encuentro definitivo? _Ah si, ¿y definitivo para qué?_

Me mira y me saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza. Siento que me ruborizo, que mis piernas se convierten en algodón. _Serena, compórtate, te saluda, es todo. Sólo es por educación... Maldición, ¡parezco una adolescente frente a su primer amor! ¡Vamos, mira a otra parte y piensa en otra cosa!_ Su rostro se crispa cuando mira al hombre que está a mi lado. _¡Oh, parece que la situación no le gusta!_

Escucho con un oído distraído lo que Malachite Hill me cuenta. Veo al fin a Mina con un desconocido. Aprovecho la ocasión para abandonar la compañía de Malachite. No es desagradable, al contrario, pero es un poco atosigante para mi gusto...

— Le ruego me disculpe, mi amiga me espera.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde.

_Uf_ Abandono a Malachite con una sonrisa educada y me contengo para no salir corriendo _Realmente raro este hombre._

No puedo evitar voltear la cabeza hacia Darien, pero ya no está ahí. Me enojo conmigo misma por sentirme decepcionada. _Pero demonios, ¿qué es lo que quiero?_ Una mirada rápida a los alrededores no me ayuda a encontrarlo. Ni modo, puedo tranquilamente relajarme y olvidar este encuentro.

¡Cómo me odio por perder mi seguridad en su presencia! Todas mis facultades me abandonan cuando él está a la vista. Es verdad que Darien Chiba no es un hombre como los demás. Es multimillonario, es carismático, él sabe que tiene influencia sobre los demás. Es uno de los hombres más bellos de Estados Unidos. Tiene todo para él. Entonces, ¿qué podría estar buscando en una chica como yo? Además, estoy segura de que no correspondo a sus criterios de belleza. E incluso, ¿imagino realmente que puedo gustarle? En mis sueños en el fondo de mi cama, ¡sí! No me gusta sentirme tan ingenua por una causa perdida. _Sinceramente, ¡me decepciono!_

Pero sus dedos sobre mi piel la otra noche, no puedo negar que causaron algún efecto... ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que continuara con esa caricia! Y luego su aroma... su voz cálida... su mirada tan intensa cuando dijo «usted intriga mi curiosidad...» _¡Detente!_ Sería un hombre más accesible, ¡pero se trata de Darien Chiba! ¡Un hombre que además ya tiene pareja!

Perdida en mis pensamientos, deambulo en el jardín. Despotrico interiormente, maldiciendo contra esas imágenes de Darien y mías, de sus manos sobre mi vestido... _¡No, no y no!_

— ¡Eh, Serena! ¡Traes una cara muy rara!

— Eh... no... Te estaba buscando. Acabo de conocer a un hombre y...

— ¡A un hombre! ¿Cómo es?

— No está mal, gentil incluso... ¡pero muy atosigante! Bueno, ¿vas bien con lo tuyo?

— Si siempre les encuentras defectos... ¡En fin! Voy bastante bien, ¡sí! Voy a buscar un trago y te alcanzo.

Mina me deja de nuevo. Y no parece que vaya a regresar: acaba de unirse a la discusión de un grupo de invitados.

Atrapo al vuelo una nueva copa sobre una charola que pasa. La velada se vuelve un poco deprimente para mí. El encuentro con Malachite, mis sueños locos con Darien que me hacen más mal que bien, el fin de los estudios, todo eso comienza a pesarme en el ánimo.

Recorro el inmenso jardín, interesada por las fichas pegadas a las plantas. Los Lorrigthon tienen gran cuidado con su propiedad. O tal vez, debido a la edad avanzada de los padres Lorrigthon, esas fichas son recordatorios para ellos... ¡Es un verdadero museo botánico aquí!

— Una mesera – músico también - ¿interesada por las plantas? ¿No le faltan recursos, señorita Tsukino!

Esta voz... me volteo y descubro a Darien, con una sonrisa juguetona, un trago en la mano. Se ve increíblemente bien, en su traje oscuro, la camisa ligeramente abierta bajo su corbata. La vista de su piel me provoca bocanadas de calor. _Me encantaría quitarle su corbata, para ver un poco más..._

— Señor Chiba, ¡qué sorpresa!

_¡Qué falso suena! ¡Qué falso suena!_

Su mirada se pasea sobre mis hombros, mis senos, mi vientre, mis piernas... Me estudia de la cabeza a los pies y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

— No vino aquí por la música. Siento que va a sorprenderme de nuevo. ¿Está acompañada?

_¿Es su manera para descubrir si soy soltera?_

— Acompaño a mi amiga Mina Aino, seguramente la vio en la entrega de diplomas.

— Su nombre no me dice nada. ¿Tiene prisa esta noche o tiene un poco de tiempo para mí?

— Su acompañante querrá buscarlo, señor Chiba.

_Esa es mi manera de saber quién es la mujer de hace rato._

— ¿Mi acompañante? No tengo acompañante.

_Eso no lo creo ni por un segundo. ¡No es bueno mentir, señor Chiba!_

Damos algunos pasos en silencio. La noche es dulce, la brisa es agradable. El momento podría ser ideal, pero no quiero evitar estar en guardia. Avanzamos hasta un pequeño puente de madera, lejos de las miradas, realmente solos. Esta idea me hace estremecer...

— La noche es agradable... Con nada se compra la calma de la naturaleza.

— ¿No le gustan las cosas mundanas, señor Chiba?

— Llámeme Darien, Serena. Es nuestro tercer encuentro, ya somos íntimos, ahora.

— Usted conoce más de mí que yo de usted. No somos tampoco «grandes íntimos»... Darien...

— No pido más que conocernos mejor Serena, ¡pero usted huye todo el tiempo!

Su sonrisa es sincera y encuentro de nuevo esta impresión de complicidad, la misma que la última vez, justo antes de que sus gestos se... resbalaran... Lo miro directo a los ojos, lo estudio a mi vez, después de todo, no tengo nada que perder, nada que esperar, entonces, puedo permitirme vivir el instante.

— ¡Es la primera vez que se atreve a mirarme Serena! Por fin logro atraer su atención.

_¿Mi atención?_

— Y usted, ¡usted sigue burlándose de mí!

— ¿Burlarme? Usted me malentiende, no me burlo nunca de nadie. Usted me divierte, lo confieso, pero porque me intriga muchísimo. Y es sincero Serena...

Estamos lado a lado, apoyados sobre el barandal del puente. Nuestros hombros se tocan y siento su rostro volteado hacia mí. Tengo la impresión de vivir como en una ensoñación. Darien está aquí, la manga de su traje roza mi brazo desnudo, siento imperceptiblemente el suyo a través de la tela. Ese simple contacto me estremece... Creo que si intenta acercarse más a mí, no haré mi movimiento habitual de rechazo, sólo para ver hasta donde esto nos podría llevar. ¿Pero porqué hacerse daño? Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro.

— No veo qué es lo que le intriga conmigo. Sinceramente, no veo qué es lo que puede interesarle tanto. Usted se burla sobretodo de mí.

Darien se voltea completamente hacia mí y pone su mano en mi cintura. Me estremezco. Hunde su mirada en la mía, mi corazón se acelera:

— Serena, no diga nunca, nunca, que me divierto con usted. Le tengo demasiado respeto como para tratarla de esa forma. Soy sincero, créalo...

Su mano abandona mi cintura para venir a posarse sobre mi mejilla. Su mirada me quema.

— Serena, no sé que poder ejerce sobre mí, no sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero desde el Club, sueño con hacer esto...

Y sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Cálidos, húmedos. Ligeramente, después más fuerte. Su beso cobra vida. Mi cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas, y ahí yo... correspondo a su beso, abandonando las defensas que me quedaban... Se aparta y me mira, ansioso. Su mano sostiene la mía, sus dedos acarician los míos en un movimiento tierno... No sé qué decir, qué hacer, me encantaría que recomenzara de nuevo para estar segura de que no estoy soñando...

— Lo siento, debe pensar que soy un patán. Pero yo...

Su teléfono empieza a sonar, destruyendo este ambiente cargado de electricidad y lleno de emociones. Darien lo mira rápidamente y lo apaga, con un gesto de enojo.

— ¡Visiblemente, no pueden estar sin mí!

Darien tiene ahora un rostro contrariado, su mirada es glacial. Sus rasgos se dulcifican cuando se dirige a mí:

— Lo siento Serena, tengo que abandonarla. Espero verla de nuevo.

Lo siento listo para acercarse y besarme de nuevo, pero interrumpe su movimiento. O tal vez me hago ideas... Su rostro se cierra de nuevo.

— Ese hombre, hace rato, en el bar, ¿lo conoce?

— ¿Malachite Hill? No, para nada. Se acercó para hablarme del concierto.

— Mmm. Tanto mejor. Evítelo, Serena. Buenas noches.

Darien se va. _¿Evitar a Malachite Hill? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Darien lo conoce? No debe agradarle, visto cómo habla de él... Raro..._

Paso mi lengua sobre mis labios para recordar el sabor de ese beso. _¡Darien Chiba acaba de besarme... Darien Chiba acaba de besarme! ¡Yo besé a Darien Chiba!_

El despertador suena. Jalo el edredón sobre mi cabeza. Esta mañana no tengo ganas de levantarme. Quiero disipar esta imagen de Darien, ese beso, esta sensación, este calor intenso... Darien Chiba tiene labios tan dulces, él es tan dulce con sus gestos hacia mí... Siento mi cuerpo despertarse de nuevo. Un dulce calor irradia mi vientre. Nunca ningún hombre me produjo este efecto. Mi experiencia en ese rubro es un poco limitada, es verdad, pero Darien Chiba emana una fuerza de seducción... Me envuelvo en las sábanas, mi imaginación retoma su rumbo... Mmmm.

_¡Se fue muy rápido! ¡Querrás decir que se «salvó», sí! Recibió un mensaje y se fue. ¡Sin siquiera voltear! Pero me dijo que era sincero... «Sincero», si, por supuesto. Él llega a una velada del brazo de una magnífica y joven mujer ¿y piensas que se iba a ir con la regordeta de la noche? ¡Es suficiente!_ Esto no tiene sentido. Darien es inaccesible para mí. Además no está solo, y yo, ¡soy demasiado banal para él! Olvidemos todo esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tengo una audición mañana para la Filarmónica de Nueva York, tengo que aplicarme con mi violín. Necesito ya un trabajo, uno real. Tengo que probarle a mi madre que la música es una profesión como cualquier otra, una profesión que puede darme para vivir. ¡Sueño con volver a Kelowna, la ciudad de mi infancia, y sorprender a mi madre en su gran ferretería con un contrato en la bolsa! _¿Y con Darien de mi brazo?_

— ¿Ya estás levantada? ¿No aprovecharás para dormir?

Mina está ya sentada enfrente de su computadora con una taza de café.

— ¡Tienes una cara...! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a acostarte? Todavía tienes tiempo para tu...

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpe. Aprovecho que Mina se levanta para servirme una taza de café.

— ¡Flores para ti!

Estoy a punto de tirar la taza. ¡En serio! ¿Flores?

— Dime, ¡no me contaste todo lo que pasó en la noche!

¿Quién podría enviarme flores? Oh no, ¿Malachite Hill? El recuerdo de ese encuentro me hace temblar...

— ¿No crees que sean de Malachite Hill?

_¿Mina ya lee mis pensamientos?_

El ramo es magnífico, enorme. La composición es elegante. Hay una tarjeta puesta en el corazón del ramo. No reconozco la letra, tiemblo...

«¿Está usted disponible esta noche? Mi chofer pasará a buscarla a las 20 horas. Firmado: Darien»

**Continuara…**

**N/a: interesante beso jjijijiji lo veo medio curiosito ejjeje este Darien es directo y misterioso ¬¬**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 1

**.**

4. Aventura nocturna

El llamado del deber me salva de las preguntas de Mina. La siento frustrada por marcharse sin saber nada más, tanto mejor. Su ausencia es de corta duración, me llama por la mañana.

— Serena, Darien acaba de llamarme. Quiere que te dé el expediente para el teatro y discutirlo esta noche. Dijo que estaba interesado pero que quería saber más de ello…

_Darien está por todos lados hoy… ¿Me quiere ver sólo para hablar del teatro? ¿Nada más?_ Trato de esconderle mi decepción a Mina.

— Sin embargo, tú serías la persona más indicada para hablar de ello…

— Le propuse ir contigo pero se negó. Me pregunto si no será sólo un pretexto para verte… En todo caso, hice bien en pedirte ayuda. Si me traes a Darien, te lo compensaré. ¡Venga, te cuelgo! Descansa, ¡debes estar al máximo esta noche!

_Eso es, sueño, nada como eso para poner fin a todos los pensamientos que vuelan en mi cabeza…_

Mina regresó más temprano de su trabajo, con el famoso expediente bajo el brazo. Me angustio al pensar en la velada que se acerca. _¿Y si de verdad no fuera nada más que algo profesional?_ La decepción siempre existe.

— Ey, tú no estás como de costumbre. Ya has tenido citas con hombres, ¿no? Pues bien, ¡es lo mismo! ¡Van a platicar y más si hay afinidad!

Mina me suelta un guiño coqueto. _¡Cómo me gustaría lo de más si hay afinidad! No, Darien sólo quiere hablar de teatro, concierto, violín. ¡Nada más!_ Y no obstante, un montón de mariposas vuelan en mi vientre. Mina se ocupó de mi vestimenta. Es increíble el ojo que tiene para saber lo que me va bien. Así que esta noche voy muy sobria, un vestidito negro tipo trapecio, escotado sobre mis senos, pero sin vulgaridad. Incluso domó mi cabello en un chongo natural y acomodó los rizos colgantes. El resultado no está nada mal. Mina necesita de Darien para su velada, así que yo también lo necesito para llevar a bien este primer proyecto musical. _Ay, qué mal me siento. ¡Y esa aguja que avanza demasiado rápido! O no tanto, una parte de mí muere de ganas de reencontrar a Darien._

Tocan el interfono. El chofer llegó.

— Bueno, ¡se puede decir que su chofer es puntual! Déjame mirarte una última vez… Estás un poco pálida… ¡Oh, estoy muy excitada por ti!

_Excitada… ¡Ella cree que de verdad voy a dejarlo pasar! ¡Ese entusiasmo no me ayuda para nada!_

— De hecho, no lo olvides, ¡no estaré esta noche! Pero si tienes algún problema, ¡llámame!

El coche se detiene frente al muy lujoso hotel Mandarín oriental. Me invitan a pasar la puerta, me acogen como si fuese una habitual. Un hombre viene a mi encentro y su cálida sonrisa me tranquiliza. Me relajo.

— Señorita Tsukino, el señor Chiba la espera en su suite. Si gusta seguirme.

_¿Su suite? En efecto, Darien había hablado de una velada sin nadie… ¿Pero de verdad no habrá entonces nada de público?_

— Señor, la señorita Tsukino llegó.

— Bien, gracias Conrad, creo que ya no lo necesito.

Conrad se va, no sé si siquiera alcanzó a escuchar mi débil «gracias», a penas balbuceado entre mis labios… No puedo evitar el revisar a detalle cada rincón de esa suite. Todo es de un blanco inmaculado, es moderno pero cálido. Aunque no es la decoración la que más me impresiona, es la vista desde la terraza abierta…

— Serena, estoy encantado de que haya aceptado mi invitación.

Darien está apoyado en el umbral de una puerta. Ha abandonado su traje de costumbre por un pantalón de mezclilla. Lleva una camisa blanca de cuello Mao, muy sencilla pero que lo hace increíblemente sexy. Se ve todavía más joven y parece estar a mil leguas de su porte de eminente hombre de negocios. Se nota que acaba de tomar una ducha, su cabello castaño está todavía húmedo. Relajado, me observa con esa sonrisa que empiezo a conocer. No tengo la intención de permanecer muda esta noche, pero mi voz no está todavía muy segura.

— Hay que reconocer que en realidad no tuve elección, señor Chiba.

— Llámeme Darien. Admito haberla forzado un poco. Qué dice si pasamos a la terraza, todavía no hace demasiado fresco. ¿Una copa?

Desde la terraza, la vista es para cortar el aliento. Una salita de mimbre está instalada ahí, rodeada de porta velas. Sobre la mesita, dos copas esperan. El sol se acuesta en el horizonte, entregando una luz rosa sobre la ciudad. Esa vista sobre la bahía es soberbia.

— Es magnífica esta vista, ¿verdad? Aprecio San Francisco desde esta altura. Siéntese, Serena.

Darien se sienta frente a mí y me tiende una copa. No sé qué actitud tomar. Él es más bien atento, siempre tan guapo, y su relajada actitud es comunicativa.

— Espero que le guste este espacio, dijo mirando alrededor de él. Me gusta este lugar, es un poco como mi hogar.

Me siento terriblemente torpe como para decir nada, ¡quizá ya sea tiempo de animarme un poco!

— Deseaba usted hablar de la velada de mi amiga.

Mi voz es un poco más aguda de lo habitual, pero al menos, se escucha.

— Es cierto. Explíqueme.

Sus ojos se entornan, lo siento atento.

— Esa velada caritativa debe ayudarnos a rehabilitar un viejo teatro en el barrio de Soma. Una vez abierto, podremos organizar ahí conciertos de música clásica. Vaya, no únicamente, habrá también teatro y danza… Pero estoy más involucrada con el aspecto musical.

— Es una bella iniciativa. Justamente hace falta un lugar dedicado al espectáculo en Soma. ¿Entonces usted tocaría ahí?

— Sí, es lo que está previsto. El objetivo es dar a conocer a los artistas locales antes de traer más tarde a personalidades más importantes.

— El proyecto es ambicioso, pero me gustan ese tipo de retos. Por supuesto que pueden contar conmigo. Y si eso me permite volver a verla en escena…

_¡Ya está, me pongo roja! Había logrado tener el control… Una sola sonrisa y me vuelvo carmesí…_

— Si gusta, Serena, dejemos los detalles de mi participación para más tarde. Le transmitiré el expediente a una asistente. Ella arreglará los detalles con su amiga. Aprovechemos nuestra velada.

_Pero… si no hablamos del teatro de Soma, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Aprovechemos, sí, pero ¿cómo? Y si Mina tuviese razón?_ Una ola de calor acaba de estrellarse en mi vientre. Un estremecimiento de excitación me recorre la espalda. _¡Oh dios! Qué calor hace en esta terraza._

— Serena, tengo la impresión de que la pongo nerviosa.

_¡Touché, Darien!_

— Lo confieso, sí.

_Serena, ¡deja salir de tu boca un sonido que sea audible! ¡Maldita sea, sabes hablar! El tiempo, la champaña, la suite, ¡los temas no faltan! ¡Despabílate! Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de mirarme así…_

— No baje los ojos, Serena, me gusta cruzar su mirada. ¿Está nerviosa? Lo siento. Pero no lamento nada de los que pasó la otra noche.

— Confieso tener cierta dificultad en entender su… interés por mí. Y eso me hace sentir muy incómoda en relación a su compañera…

_Pero ¿qué me pasa? No había previsto hablarle de su vida privada… Bueno, ¡ni modo! ¡Mejor estar segura de una buena vez por todas!_

— ¿Mi compañera? Porque todavía no me cree cuando le digo que estoy solo.

— Se le ve mucho con usted…

— Un poco demasiado inclusive… No le preste atención, Serena. Es una mascarada organizada por mi tía. Ella cree que estar acompañado tranquiliza a los inversionistas…

— ¿Su tía?

— Mi tía es muy… Digamos que está muy implicada en mi vida desde que…

_¿Darien que no termina sus oraciones? Ya no lo siento a gusto, casi contrariado… ¿Tema delicado?_

— Vaya, Serena, todo eso carece de importancia. Estoy totalmente disponible.

_Si eso no es una insinuación, entonces no sé nada… Me sonrojo, es una costumbre ahora. Al menos, ya no está contrariado… Me gustaría conocer a su tía…_

— Me encanta cuando se sonroja, Serena.

Su sonrisa se vuelve burlona, sus ojos chispean. Caray, él me provoca y creo que eso me gusta.

— ¿Qué la hace sonrojar, Serena? Sin embargo, no le faltaba seguridad la otra noche cuando me besó.

— ¡Es usted quien me besó, no yo!

— Usted respondió, Serena…

Me sonrojo todavía con el recuerdo de ese beso y no puedo evitar morderme los labios…

— Y eso le gustó.

Darien se mofa de mí y enseguida veo su lengua pasear por su labio inferior. Su sonrisa ya no es burlona, es más bien golosa, como si deseara de nuevo probarme. Esta idea me contrae el bajo vientre. _Por supuesto que me gustó, ¡y sueño con que me beses de nuevo!_

Darien se levanta bruscamente y me tiende la mano:

— Venga.

_Oh sí, donde tú quieras…_

Le tomo la mano. Es suave y firme. Me conduce al borde de la terraza. Mira, una nueva barandilla… De nuevo, me sonrojo con el recuerdo del puentecito. Darien me mira con el rabillo del ojo en ese momento. Debe creer verdaderamente que estoy completamente bajo su influjo. _Lo cual no es del todo falso, ¡pero vamos!_

— Mire, allá, se ve Treasure Island, y ahí está Blue Park a un lado.

Me intereso poco en esas explicaciones turísticas. Mi atención está en otra parte. Darien acaba de rodearme la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y me muestra el horizonte con la mano derecha. Estoy contra él, siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me basta con volver la cabeza para sentir su olor, ese famoso olor… Darien vuelve su rostro hacia mí, me sonríe… _Oh, me fundo ante esa sonrisa..._

— Señorita Tsukino, usted no me escucha.

Su brazo izquierdo me atrae hacia él, su boca se posa sobre la mía. Un beso suave, el mismo que la última vez. No vacilo en devolvérselo, _¡tengo ganas de devolvérselo!_ También lo beso y el gana confianza. Su mano derecha se coloca suavemente sobre mi nuca y ese contacto me electriza. Nuestro beso se vuelve más intenso, como si nos hubiésemos privado de él desde hace días.

Nos separamos uno del otro. Darien me observa, lo siento listo para atraerme de nuevo contra él. Su mirada, esta intensidad… Quiero todavía más y esta vez soy yo la que lo besa. Lo siento sorprendido, desprevenido, pero sus labios no huyen, su lengua encuentra la mía y sus manos en mi espalda me presionan un poco más fuerte contra él… Ese beso llama a otros…

La noche pasa, eléctrica. Nuestros cuerpos están tendidos. El menor roce provoca en mí una ola de calor. Pero es tarde y Darien se propone a acompañarme.

_Uf, estoy ansiosa de volver a respirar, lejos de él… ¡Si me besa otra vez, ya no respondo de nada!_

El regreso se hace en un profundo silencio. Darien tiene la mandíbula apretada. En el quicio de la puerta un último beso enciende el fuego de las cenizas.

— Serena, me susurra en el hueco de la oreja, su respiración es más ronca. Serena, usted me obsesiona desde nuestro primer encuentro. Tengo unas terribles ganas de usted.

— Yo…

— Sh, no diga nada.

Darien coloca la mano sobre mi mejilla y pasa su pulgar sobre mis labios, Mi lengua toma la iniciativa de acercarse a lamerlo. Mi bajo vientre se anima, algo pasa seguramente en el interior de mi cuerpo, es excitante, casi imperioso. Mi respiración se acelera y me asusto con este repentino deseo. Deseo de apretarme contra él y de besarlo de nuevo… ¡Pero esto no puede ir tan rápido! Por lo demás Darien se detiene:

— ¿Hay alguien?

— No, nadie, digo en un soplo.

Tranquilizado, me arrastra a tumbos al interior dela casa. No dice nada, me mira. Su mirada es ardiente. Su pulgar sigue jugando con mis labios… Siento que su mano izquierda baja por mi espalda, me roza, despertando una multitud de temblores. Su mano baja, lentamente, para acariciar mis nalgas una después de la otra. La siento bajar aún más e inmiscuirse suavemente entre mis piernas… Gimo. Ese primer contacto de su mano sobre mi sexo me enardece. Me siento muy húmeda, me gustaría apretar su mano contra mi sexo, sobre mis labios… Pero él sigue con sólo rozarlo, y esa caricia sencilla me enloquece los sentidos. Estoy en suspenso hasta su siguiente movimiento. _¿Va a deslizar su mano, sus dedos, un poco más profundamente?_

Darien atrapa mi boca con más fuerza y me empuja contra la barra de la cocina. _¡Felizmente, Mina no está!_ Sus dos manos se pegan a mis nalgas, aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y siento su sexo endurecerse a través del pantalón. Me besa el cuello, sus besos son calientes, ávidos. Su aliento sobre mi piel… estoy a su merced. Mis fuerzas me dejan. No controlo nada. Su mano baja sobre mi pecho para acariciar mis senos, luego para apretarlos. A través de la tela de mi vestido, cosquillea mis pezones ultrasensibles. Gimo. A mi vez pego más fuerte mi vientre para sentir su erección. Agarro sus nalgas a manos llenas. Son musculosas. Sus gestos me arrebatan, sus manos están por todos lados a la vez y me exalto cuando alcanzan de nuevo mis nalgas, bajo mi vestido. Esta vez él ya no las acaricia, las atrapa, las amasa y me ciñe todavía más contra sus caderas. Suavemente, empieza a frotarse contra mí y yo respondo a ese movimiento de viene y va. Su respiración se acelera, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando hunde su mirada en la mía. Esa barra ya no es cómoda.

— ¿Tu habitación?

Con la mirada le muestro la puerta. Él me arrastra hacia ahí y me empuja contra el muro.

Es la explosión en mi vientre. Lo quiero enseguida. Mis labios atrapan su boca, nuestras lenguas chocan y se entremezclan con fuerza. Mis manos se deslizan sobre su camisa, puedo sentir su calor, pero esa tela me estorba. Paso por debajo para encontrar su piel húmeda. El frotamiento de su sexo sobre mi vientre termina por hacerme perder la cabeza. Ya no controlo nada. Sus labios, sus manos, me vuelvo loca de deseo. Nuestras vestimentas están demás. Darien hace resbalar mi vestido y lo acompaña con la lengua, que deja vagar entre mis senos, sobre mi vientre. Mis pantaletas han desaparecido. Espero su lengua en i sexo, pero no viene. Darien se levanta y me guía hacia el borde de la cama. Se arrodilla delante de mí, desengancha mi sujetador con una mano. Mis senos se despliegan bajo sus ojos. Él los acoge, admirativo, y enseguida atrapa uno a plena boca. Su lengua desenfrenada juega con mi pezón, su boca lo succiona. SU mano cubre mi segundo seno y pronto lo masajea como debe ser.

Delicadamente, me empuja a recostarme sobre la cama. Mi sexo queda al borde, abierto, completamente entregado. Su mirada sigue siendo intensa cuando se cruza con la mía. Siento su deseo en sus ojos, siento su excitación y me mojo todavía un poco más. De pronto, ¡su boca sobre mi sexo! Me lame, me sorbe a pequeñas lengüetadas. La sorpresa me arranca un grito de placer. Es tan bueno… Su lengua está por todos lados, su boca ávida besa mi sexo. Me fundo de placer, siento subir en mí una ola de calor. Él continúa, cosquillea mi clítoris, lo succiona, lo enerva, lo jala… Me lame toda entera y de pronto, el placer se funde en mí como una marejada. Gozo, es violento, ¡es realmente tan fuerte! Pronuncio su nombre, entierro mis manos en su cabello. Pero él no se detiene, cada lengüetada es una descarga eléctrica que prolonga mi orgasmo… Mi sexo es una hoguera de placer. Y luego Darien se detiene.

_¡No! ¡Más! ¡Todavía lo quiero!_

Se levanta. Parado frente a mí, pasa su lengua por los labios…

_¡No puede terminar así!_

Una pizca de descaro ilumina sus ojos. Desabotona su camisa, lentamente, botón por botón. Yo admiro el espectáculo, ávida de descubrir su cuerpo. Su torso imberbe me deja sin habla. Sus músculos se dibujan a la perfección. Me muerdo el labio inferior. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo… por todos lados! Él se divierte entregándose al espectáculo. Siempre lentamente, se desabotona el pantalón y se lo quita. Siento como el deseo me retoma con más fuerza y todavía más cuando se quita el bóxer. Su sexo se alza, majestuoso. Siento los músculos de mi sexo contraerse, me arqueo sobre la cama. Lo quiero dentro de mí… Darien juega con mi excitación. En lugar de acostarse sobre mí, se recuesta a mi lado. Yo me incorporo y me vuelvo hacia él. Mis manos se envalentonan sobre ese cuerpo, curiosas de conocerlo en todos sus detalles. Mis dedos se deslizan sobre su espalda, sus pectorales, sus abdominales… Suavemente, mi mano alcanza su bajo vientre. ¿Me atrevería a ir más lejos? Observo su sexo, me gustaría estar más segura y darle el mismo placer… Me atrevo, mis dedos acarician su erección. Darien emite un ligero gemido, que me alienta. Mi mano entera lo acaricia, y se desliza abajo… arriba… firmemente. Darien se recuesta sobre la espalda, dejándome frente a frente con su sexo. Gime un poco más fuerte cuando lo rodeo con mi mano, cuando lo aprieto un poco más y aumento la cadencia del viene y va…

— Serena…

Parece que logro darle placer. Entonces gano confianza. Mi otra mano acaricia su cuerpo. Lo siento moverse, contraerse. ¡Está tan excitado! ¿¡Y soy yo la que lo pone así?! Y luego, una idea me atraviesa el espíritu, unas ganas de probar, para ver. Detengo todo, bajo mi cuerpo para que mi cabeza esté a la altura de su sexo. Saco la lengua, lo lamo, un poco. Luego vuelvo a empezar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Su sexo tiene un saborcito salado, un sabor a hombre. Me dejo ir. ¡Es mi turno de jugar con él! Lamo, como un helado, bajo a la base de su sexo. Eso me excita, tengo ganas de ir más lejos. Lo tomo en mi boca y lo hundo… Darien está sorprendido y su estertor de placer me alienta a continuar. Es extraño pero delicioso. Pero no tengo tiempo de ir más lejos. Darien me alza y me recuesta sobre la cama. Me separa las piernas y se recuesta sobre mí. Me besa de nuevo, su lengua hurga en mi boca. Me fijó el brazo por encima de la cabeza, estoy debajo de él, toda suya. Mi pelvis se alza, lo quiero. Darien frota su sexo contra el mío, se hace esperar, todavía… Cierro los ojos, escucho el ruido de un envoltorio que se desgarra. Sus ojos sombríos están enganchados a los míos cuando se enfila un preservativo. Se hunde en mí brutalmente. Retengo un hipo de sorpresa. Lo acojo enteramente. Él gime a su vez, nuestros gruñidos se hacen eco. Sale y regresa, suavemente esta vez, luego más rápido, cada vez más rápido. Acompaño el movimiento de sus caderas, mis piernas se enganchan a su cintura, mis manos liberadas aprietan sus nalgas para empujarlo a penetrarme, una y otra vez, más lejos y más fuerte. Siento el placer último subir en mí, ese calor que se despliega, exploto de deseo. Él a su vez me sigue en un último movimiento de cadera y goza. Jadeante, con la cabeza en mi cuello, continua suavemente su viene y va, para extender ese momento de placer.

Ya no me muevo, abatida. Darien se retira suavemente pero se queda recostado sobre mí. El contacto de nuestros dos sexos me provoca un último gemido. Él recupera el aliento en el hueco de mi cuello.

Nos miramos, sorprendidos por la intensidad de lo que acaba de pasar. Ni él ni yo podemos pronunciar palabra alguna, el tiempo está como suspendido. Darien es el primero en romper el encanto:

— ¿Todo… bien?

— Sí, respondo en un suspiro. Voy al baño.

En el baño, me siento. Mis fuerzas me han abandonado. El agua sobre mi cara me hace recuperar el juicio. No pienso en nada, sólo escucho a mi cuerpo reponerse de esa emoción, de ese abordaje violento pero terriblemente bueno.

_¡Me acabo de acostar con Darien Chiba! ¡Oh, dios mío, qué bueno estuvo!_

Recupero el control de mi apariencia y reaparezco en el salón, donde se encuentra Darien sentado en el sillón, con el semblante pensativo.

Se levanta a mi llegada. Parece inquieto.

— Serena, tenía ganas desde la primera noche. Tiene usted algo irresistible que me atrae.

El Darien conquistador dejó el lugar a un niñito culpable. Este viraje me desconcierta y no puedo evitar tener un gesto tierno hacia él.

— Todo está bien, Darien, yo lo quería así… Es como si fuera… evidente.

— Serena…

Darien me aprieta fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si se le fuera la vida en ello… Le acaricio el cabello y me lleno de su olor. No lleva su perfume de costumbre, incluso su cuerpo está al desnudo. Tengo entre mis brazos al hombre, no al millonario. Descubro esta otra faceta de Darien. Es extraño, siento el desconcierto que lo invade… ¿Se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error? ¿Por qué tanta desesperanza en este abrazo? ¿Es ese un signo de que todo ha terminado incluso antes de haber comenzado?

Y de pronto él se recupera y me aleja de sí.

— Señorita Tsukino, usted es definitivamente sorprendente.

Regresa el «señorita»… ¿Darien vuelve a poner distancia entre nosotros aun cuando estaba acurrucado entre mis brazos hace un instante? Creo no soy la única en ser «sorprendente». Darien acaba de recuperar el control.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 1

**.**

5. Ducha fría

— ¡Te acostaste con Darien Chiba!

_Eso tenía el mérito de ser claro, por lo menos. Y no, no es un sueño, menos una ilusión. Pasé la noche con Darien. Yo misma no salgo del asombro._

— Anda, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue? ¿Dónde lo hicieron?

No tengo ganas de compartir con Mina ese momento tan íntimo y todavía menos de entrar en detalles. Es molesto.

— Oh, Mina, no tengo ganas de contarte eso… Sabes lo importante, él me llevó y luego… ¡pues ya!

Mina se carcajea.

— Bueno, espera, pero si es todo un acontecimiento. De entrada, hace lustros para ti y además, ¡lo haces con Darien Chiba!

_Ni siquiera sé si yo misma salgo del asombro. La noche fue intensa, me encantó y nada de volver a pensar en eso… Aunque la salida de Darien fue rápida._

— Está bien, ¿y cuándo lo vuelves a ver?

_¡Buena pregunta!_

— Qué sé yo. Darien se fue híper rápido después de eso. No me dijo nada. No estoy segura de volver a verlo…

— ¿Crees que fuiste sólo sexo de una noche? ¡Qué patán! ¡No lo creo!

Sacudo la cabeza, esa idea me desgarra el corazón, pero hay que rendirse ante la evidencia. Me vio desnuda, tuvo que darse cuenta de mis redondeces y se escapó. No me dijo «Hasta pronto», ni siquiera «Te llamo». Nada…

_¿Pero cómo pude yo haber creído que podía gustarle? Lo eché a perder todo, fui una idiota, y además ¡también se ha de haber dado cuenta de que no tengo mucha experiencia en el sexo! Fui demasiado ingenua, me entregué a él y heme aquí… ¡Que me sirva de lección!_

— Bueno, ya, debo reaccionar. La audición es esta tarde, tengo que ensayar antes.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te invito esta noche al _Manolo_! Una noche de chicas. ¡Te hará bien después de todo esto!

Mina es adorable. Sabe bien como levantarme el ánimo, que además nunca había estado tan bajo… Alejo todas esas ideas. Hoy es el gran día. Quiero esa plaza en la Filarmónica de Nueva York.

_¡Cambiar de aires!_

Tocar unos fragmentos de violín me hace bien. No cabe duda, la música es el mejor consuelo que pueda yo tener. Me preparo, más relajada, más serena también. De ahora en adelante, sólo se trata de mi carrera. Si no tengo control alguno sobre mi vida amorosa, ¡mi carrera al menos sólo me pertenece a mí! La música, algo de descanso, el coctel es eficaz para reconfortarme. Debo poner todas oportunidades de mi lado para ser elegida. Me miro en el espejo antes de salir. Mi túnica blanca ilumina mi rostro y un ligero maquillaje me da buena cara. Al menos, mi estado de ánimo no se lee en mi cara.

_¡Sí logro despistar!_

La audición tiene lugar en la Academia. No puedo estar más en confianza. Este lugar siempre me ha dado suerte. Me cruzo con algunos compañeros, me da gusto volver a verlos, tengo la impresión de empezar clases, como si nada. Sólo que el ambiente está algo tenso y los rostros más crispados. Nos juntamos todos en el escenario para saludar al jurado y comenzar las audiciones. Siento que algo de pánico escénico tironea el vientre… _¡Tengo que ganar esta audición, quiero esta plaza!_ La Filarmónica de Nueva York es renombrada en todo el país, es una de las más prestigiosas. ¡No a todo mundo se le da la oportunidad de empezar ahí su carrera!

— Señoras, señores, antes de empezar las audiciones, déjenme presentarles a los miembros del jurado. Tenemos el inmenso privilegio de tener entre nosotros al mecenas de nuestra fundación, que nos da la muy agradable sorpresa de acompañarnos esta noche, Darien…

Mi cuerpo se inmoviliza, mi corazón se paraliza… _¿Darien qué?_ Mi cabeza se vuelve hacia el jurado y… Los brazos se me caen literalmente. _ ¡¿Pero qué hace ahí, maldición?!_ Trato de recuperarme, miro mis pies. _¡Caramba, Darien está ahí en el jurado!_ La sorpresa paraliza tanto mis pensamientos como mis gestos. Él sabe que yo estoy ahí, tuvo que haberme visto, es obvio. Ya ni siquiera escucho al presidente del jurado presentar al resto de los miembros. Hago un enorme esfuerzo para recuperarme sólidamente. _Sobre todo, no debo mirarlo, ¡tengo demasiado miedo! Pero, ¿de qué exactamente? ¿Acordarme de esa tórrida noche? ¿Leer la indiferencia en su rostro? ¿Desfallecer? No, tengo que concentrarme a como dé lugar en esta audición. ¡Sólo esto importa!_

Pero el presidente del jurado nos presenta por turnos. Sería muy mal visto que no mirara a los jueces, que no los saludara. No tengo elección. A mi nombre, avanzo un paso. Es mi audición, mi carrera. Tengo que persuadirme de que Darien no es más que un miembro más del jurado… Me aclaro discretamente la garganta, alzo la cabeza y saludo a todos los miembros del jurado mirándolos a los ojos, uno tras otro. El momento es rápido, pero parece durar horas. Darien tiene la misma cara que en la entrega de diplomas, muy seria, impasible.

_¡Así es, realmente él no quiere nada de mí!_

Mi corazón se aprieta, pero paso a su vecino y… ¿Malachite? EL Malachite Hill de la velada de los Lorrighton? ¡Son muchas sorpresas en poco tiempo! Malachite está visiblemente contento de verme, me dirige una larga sonrisa y una seña con la mano… Esta audición cobra un giro extraño…

Regreso tras bastidores. No paso enseguida. Tanto mejor, me siento algo tensa. ¡Mis nervios están sometidos a una ruda prueba! Me pongo en blanco, rememoro algunos ejercicios de respiración. Tengo que recuperarme, ¡lo que está en juego es demasiado importante!

— Señorita, es su turno.

_¡¿Ya?! ¡Venga, soy una guerrera que se lanza a la arena!_

Agarro mi violín, estoy dentro de mi burbuja. Coloco mi partitura, no tengo ni una mirada para el jurado, ni siquiera lo pienso. Bajo mis ojos, las notas. Sólo pienso en ellas. Me elevo hacia otra parte con los _Veinticuatro Caprichos_ de Paganini.

Bajo mi arco, nutrida por la música. Saludo de nuevo al jurado y regreso tras bastidores. Al abrigo de las miradas, suspiro y me siento. Está hecho, di lo mejor de mí misma, la decisión final no me pertenece. Acomodo mi violín en su estuche. Es tiempo de irme. Darán a conocer los resultados más tarde. Me siento mejor, tengo ganas de regresar, de descansar. Todavía tengo ganas de tocar.

_¡Y de evitar a Darien!_

— ¡Serena!

¡Esa voz! Esa manera de pronunciar mi nombre… Me vuelvo y veo a Darien hacerme una seña para que lo esperara.

— ¡Serena! ¡Otra vez estuviste magnífica en la escena! Estás radiante cuando tocas, ¡nos llevas a tu mundo! ¡Te escucharía durante horas!

Todavía bajo la adrenalina, puedo contener mi emoción al verlo, ante mí, con su sonrisa, tan cálida ahora.

_Me tutea…_

— Darien, no esperaba volver a verlo, sobre todo no aquí. ¿Es otra vez fruto de la casualidad?

— No del todo. — Darien sonríe. No me gusta la casualidad.

Murmura estas últimas palabras y me atrae hacia él. Su mano en mi cabello es tierna, su mirada es afable. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, no con la fogosidad de la última noche, sino con dulzura…

_¿Entonces, por fin no se terminó? Ya no entiendo nada._

— Estoy feliz de volver a verte. Y de participar en un momento tan importante para ti. Tengo aún unos asuntos que terminar aquí, ¿puedes esperarme? Te llevo a cenar.

Me fundo en sus brazos, bajo esa mirada… Tengo la impresión de ser única, de ser importante, ¿Cómo negarme?

_Pasaría mi vida entre sus brazos, así…_

— De acuerdo.

Es todo lo que puedo decir… Pero creo que mi cuerpo, mis ojos, mi actitud habla por mí. Satisfecho, Darien me besa, con un beso ligero y se vuelve a ir.

¡Estoy sobre una nubecilla rosa!

_¡Darien quiere volver a verme y me invita a pasar la velada con él! ¡Entonces no fui sólo sexo de una noche!_

Contengo un grito de entusiasmo. La idea de ese encuentro a solas reanima deliciosamente mi bajo vientre. LA imagen de su cuerpo desnudo prende una chispa.

_¿Vamos de nuevo a…?_

Tengo que avisar a Mina y cancelar nuestra noche de chicas… Pienso que no me guardará rencor. Le escribo rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

«Buena audición. Ceno con Darien. Ya te explicaré.»

La respuesta no se hace esperar:

«Cuento con ello, feliz velada entonces! ;)»

Todavía es un poco temprano, pero me dirijo hacia el hall. Antes de empezar a bajar la gran escalinata de mármol, una animada discusión interrumpe mi marcha. Me regreso y me sostengo en la barandilla para escuchar. Reconozco esa voz, es Darien… Justo debajo, está en plena discusión con Malachite… _La cosa parece muy agitada entre ellos._

— ¡No porque seas mi primo te puedes permitir dictar mi conducta!

— Si no pones fin inmediatamente a tu historia con esa tontuela, ¡vas a perderlo todo! ¡Dile que su velada está cancelada!

Me agarro de la barandilla para no caer. Algo en mí acaba de romperse.

_¿Malachite habla de mí? ¿La «tontuela»? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Y por qué perdería lo que fuera por mi culpa? Y si no habla de mí, ¡¿de qué otra tonta se trata?!_

**Continuará...  
¡No se pierda el siguiente volumen!**

**N/a: jejeje tendrán que esperar que suba la próxima parte aquí mismo :D saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Volumen 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 2

**.**

**Primeras amenazas**

_Tontita… ¿Tontita? ¡Tontita!_

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza… Malachite y Darien, ese enojo entre ellos, ¡esas miradas llenas de rabia! Creí que iban a llegar a las manos… _¿Y por qué esa sonrisa socarrona de_ _parte de Malachite? ¡Darien parece tan_ _atrapado en falta!_

Espero unos instantes, con el corazón palpitante. ¿Darien va a seguir las órdenes de su primo? ¿Lo va a escuchar y a cancelar nuestra velada? Debajo de la escalera, escucho que Darien resopla de enojo; Malachite acaba de dejarlo riéndose, con una risa que me hiela los huesos, una risa fría, triunfante…

_¿Pero por qué el tal Malachite se cree el rey del mundo? Darien no tiene nada que ver con él…_

Darien recibe una llamada, a pesar de mí misma, lo escucho…

«Sí, Amy… Sí, acabo de hablar con él. Sí, esta noche. Los alcanzo… Llegaré ahí en unos diez minutos… Está bien. Nos vemos al rato.»

Su tía. «Los alcanzo». Tengo mi respuesta. Darien escogió a su familia.

_¿Quién soy yo para luchar contra ella, contra su imperio? Un granito de arena al que se le puede soplar para que no perturbe el engranaje. Eso soy yo… No somos del mismo mundo, ¡cuándo me lo voy a meter en la cabeza, caramba!_

Ya no me atrevo a bajar la escalera… ¿Para qué? Mi velada con Darien está jodida, mi relación entera con Darien esta jodida… Venga, quiero regresar. Un bote de helado en el sillón, una buena película, así voy a festejar esta audición y el final de mi deseo…

Suspiro y bajo la escalera. Darien me da la espalda, pero incluso a unos cuantos pasos, siento la tensión que emana de él. Todavía es peor cuando se vuelve hacia mí, su mirada es glacial, su mandíbula está crispada. Sus rasgos están marcados, su enojo contenido. No me gustaría que lo descargara sobre mí, prefiero no decirle que escuché todo…

– Serena, lo siento, tengo que cancelar.

– ¡Oh! No importa…

Mi voz es pequeñita, tengo la cabeza baja sobre mis manos, apretando el estuche de mi violín. Las lágrimas se me suben a los ojos… Él me abraza y me aprieta contra sí, muy rápido, y enseguida se aleja.

«Cancelo por esta noche, pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Alcánzame mañana en el restaurant Forbes Island. Esta noche, más vale… que regreses».

Sus ojos buscan los míos, los encuentran y hallo algo de dulzura en su mirada. Dulzura y un pequeño destello que comienza a serme familiar. Darien se vuelve rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la academia y me empuja bajo la escalera, al abrigo de las miradas. Me estampa contra la pared, pega las dos manos cerca de mis orejas, impidiéndome esquivar ni un solo gesto.

Ese cambio de humor me toma desprevenida, todavía no me acostumbro a esos cambios.

«Señorita Tsukino, no pierde usted nada con esperar…»

Me besa con cada palabra, sus labios se acercan y se pegan para retirarse enseguida, ¡nunca me habían besado así!

Al cabo del tercer beso, mis sentidos están alerta, espero el siguiente para atraparlo y hacerlo durar… Pero Darien está jugando, sabe en qué estado me pone… Nuestros cuerpos se rozan pero no se tocan, siento su calor, adivino su sexo, mi imaginación enloquece y me siento arder en deseo…

_Esperar, no tengo ganas de esperar…_

Darien se desvía de mis labios, se concentra en el lóbulo de mi oreja… Gimo… Ni siquiera puedo mover las manos, tocarlo a mi vez… Soy su prisionera, ahí bajo la escalera… Darien baja, besa mi cuello y se mantiene siempre pegado a mí… ¡Tengo ganas de atraparlo y apretarlo contra mí! Pero de pronto, se detiene. Si acaba de probar su poder sobre mí, puede estar orgulloso…

Estoy vencida de deseo frustrado.

«Serena, nunca me puedo resistir… Gracias por este delicioso interludio. ¡Hasta mañana!»

_¿Se va? ¿Cómo?_

Me cuesta trabajo recuperar el juicio… Mi cuerpo se calma, pero mi cabeza se agita. La jornada ha estado rica en emociones y ni siquiera sé cómo tomar esta noche. Si debo llorar ante la ostentosa hostilidad de Malachite, esta tía que planea por encima de la cabeza de Darien, esas amenazas… «Vas a perderlo todo…» Y esos besos, esta atracción entre Darien y yo…

_¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_

A mi vez salgo de debajo de la escalera, ya no sé qué pensar. Una parte de mí me dice que debo detenerlo todo antes de que las cosas se envenenen.

¿Pero qué cosas? La otra parte se regocija de este último cambio, tan cargado de electricidad, tan rico, ¡tan fulgurante! Un buen bote de helado de chocolate con nueces de macadamia, eso es lo que me hace falta para relajarme.

Ya ni siquiera pienso en mi audición, en esa plaza de ensueño que estoy rozando quizá con la punta de los dedos. Aunque Malachite, en el jurado, que acaba de tratarme de tonta, amenaza con no darme mi oportunidad…

_Bueno, deja que los profesionales den su opinión, felizmente eran la mayoría… Sus voces importan más._

Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda. Un mal presentimiento me asalta, me roza. Algo no está bien. ¿Pero qué?

Dormí un sueño pesado y sin sueños.

Ni siquiera escuché a Mina regresar anoche. Esta mañana no estoy apurada, miro mi techo, para encontrar ahí respuestas a mis preguntas, sin duda. Y aun, ni siquiera estoy segura de tener preguntas, tan no entiendo lo que me pasa, lo que está en juego. Tengo la impresión de ser un peón, de sufrir eventos incontrolables… Primero mi cuerpo, esas sensaciones desconocidas, este deseo tan violento cuando Darien está cerca. Con sólo pensar en eso… Y luego, la vida de Darien, su universo, su familia, sus «obligaciones» y sus cambios de humor…

Escucho que Mina se está alistando.

Siempre canturrea en la mañana. Su presencia es un sol, su buen humor es contagioso… Pero, ¿por qué no me deja esta sensación de que algo no está bien?

¿Por qué tengo siempre esta nube en mi cabeza, este extraño sentimiento? No me quiero encontrar a Mina, se arriesga a tener también esta sensación. Tiene un don para ello. Sabe que no pasé la noche con Darien, ella también debe tener preguntas, pero esta mañana, no tengo ganas de un interrogatorio. Por fin se va, me levanto. Mina me dejó un mensaje en el refrigerador: _Que tengas bonito_ _día, ¡hasta la noche!_, acompañado de una linda carita. Los detalles de Mina siempre me hacen sonreír.

Me preparo, me visto de manera informal. Una gran túnica, un cinturón y un pantalón ajustado van muy bien para este tipo de restaurant. Forbes es una islita en la que un chef instaló su restaurant. Una embarcación va y viene para llevar y traer a los clientes. Por supuesto, nunca he estado ahí y estoy impaciente por descubrir a mi vez este lugar ineludible de San Francisco.

¡Mina se va a sorprender cuando se lo cuente esta noche!

Mi auto está en su lugar acostumbrado pero desde el primer vistazo percibo algo inhabitual. Mi cuerpo se contrae, e instintivamente, me pongo a la defensiva, en alerta. Hay una carta, arrugada, atorada bajo el limpiaparabrisas. Temblando la abro y desdoblo una hoja en tamaño carta, también arrugada. La letra me resulta desconocida, todo está escrito en mayúsculas. Con las primeras palabras, doy un grito leve, mi sangre se hiela.

_**«ALÉJESE DE DARIEN, ¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES PARA USTED! ¡DEJE ESTA RELACIÓN O CORRE EL RIESGO DE TENER PROBLEMAS! SUS DEDOS SON PRECIOSOS, SIN ELLOS SU CARRERA QUEDARÍA DESTROZADA…»**_

Me encierro en el auto, mi corazón palpita a más no poder. ¿De dónde viene esta carta? ¿Quién pudo haber escrito tales horrores? Mi primer reflejo es tirarla, pero me contengo. Prefiero conservarla y la deslizo en mi bolsa.

Tengo frío, mi espalda está húmeda. Miro por todos lados a mi alrededor, esta gente sabe dónde vivo, conoce mi auto… ¿Me siguen? Echo una ojeada en los retrovisores, pero no veo nada diferente. Enciendo el auto, quiero alejarme de ahí, rápidamente. En el camino, las oraciones de la carta me dan vueltas en la cabeza.

_¿Será necesario decírselo a Darien?_

_¿Está relacionado con las palabras de Malachite ayer? ¿Pero por qué insisten tanto en separarnos? ¿Por qué nuestra historia es tan importante? ¿Y quién querría hacerme daño? Siempre he llevado una vida tranquila._

Me aparco en el estacionamiento del restaurant y busco con la mirada el pequeño embarcadero. Los clientes esperan en un saloncito, donde les sirven un primer aperitivo… Me gustaría tomar un trago de vodka para recuperar el color. Estoy lívida. Salgo de mi auto, no puedo evitar mirar hacia todos lados alrededor de mí. ¿Será esta cita una buena idea? ¿No debería yo haber cancelado, a mi vez?

Instintivamente, aprieto mis dedos contra mí…

«Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. El señor Chiba ya está en la isla, la barca está llegando para llevarla allá.»

La anfitriona frente a mí me regala una sonrisa franca. Ese calor me hace bien. No tengo que esperar demasiado, la embarcación ya está ahí y visiblemente sólo me espera a mí. Nadie sube junto a mí, sospecho que Darien la reservó en exclusiva por el tiempo de esta rápida travesía. El viaje es rápido y me recibe uno de los meseros, que me guía inmediatamente hacia una mesa retirada.

_Seré paranoica, diría que Darien se esconde de las miradas…_

Él está ahí, bello como un dios en su traje oscuro. Sus hermosos ojos azules son una caricia cuando se posan sobre mí. Darien está muy acicalado pero no por ello menos sexy… Me imagino ya quitándole la corbata, desabotonando su camisa… No puedo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada al detalle. El se levantó y se aclara cortésmente la garganta…

«¡Mmm!, ¿Serena?»

Vuelvo a pisar la realidad y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. Me sonrojo, confusa. Darien, divertido, me besa y se acerca a mi oreja:

«Me gusta que me mires así. La próxima vez, te dejaré que me quites esta vestimenta…»

Me siento como una niñita atrapada con las manos en la masa. Pero la idea no me disgusta. Estoy feliz de volver a ver a Darien, su humor es guasón, su rostro sereno. Nos sentamos, lado a lado para admirar la vista.

«Te ordené una copa del champaña que te gusta, ¿te acuerdas?»

Darien tiene el don de hacerme sonrojar: el último champaña que bebí, fue el de esa estupenda velada en la que pasamos la noche juntos. Un guiño de su parte me saca de mis recuerdos. El mesero nos trae nuestras copas.

– Por tu presentación de ayer, Serena, no tengo duda alguna de tu éxito.

– ¡Gracias! Los otros músicos también eran muy buenos. La competencia es ruda.

– Si no tienes Nueva York, tendrás algo mejor, pero sinceramente pienso que tendrás Nueva York. ¿Cuándo te dan la respuesta?

– Muy rápido. Hoy o mañana, escogen muy rápidamente, una sola escucha les basta para juzgar nuestro talento.

– Tanto mejor. Quizá debería aprovecharte mientras estés todavía en el mismo Estado que yo… ¿Qué dices?

_¿Aprovecharme? Ya me aprovechaste ayer bajo la escalera._

Me estremezco, Darien acaba de colocar su mano sobre mi muslo, y creo saber a dónde tiene ganas de dirigirse.

«Un pantalón… Te quiero en falda o en vestido, Serena.»

Darien retira enseguida su mano, con el semblante contrariado. Y enseguida me prometo ir de compras durante el día. Darien me mira intensamente:

«Haré que te entreguen en tu casa algunos conjuntos… Para el día, para la noche…»

Su mano vuelve a la carga, acaricia la tela de mi pantalón. Me retuerzo sobre mi silla, lamentando en efecto no haberme puesto una falda… Mi bajo vientre se enciende con la idea de sentir la mano de Darien, ahí bajo la mesa…

No tengo hambre, en todo caso, tengo otro apetito que me barrena el vientre. Y me doy cuenta de que sólo estoy esperando eso, pasar una nueva noche con Darien…

«¿Qué demonios hace ahí?»

No me da tiempo de moverme ni de comprender qué pasa. Darien se levantó de un salto, volcando la mesa. Tengo a penas tiempo de verlo romper en pedazos una cámara fotográfica ante el semblante sorprendido de un hombre…

_¿Un fotógrafo? ¿Aquí?_

«¡Dígale a sus coleguillas que si me vuelvo a topar con alguno en mi camino, mis abogados se encargarán de arruinar su especie de carrera!»

«Arruinar su carrera», esas palabras me recuerdan la carta. Hecho un vistazo a mi bolsa, donde está enterrada. De nuevo, un estremecimiento me hiela…

Darien está loco de rabia, nunca lo había visto en este estado. Los meseros se activan a nuestro alrededor para volver a colocar la mesa en su lugar y acomodar de nuevo el servicio. Espero a que se retiren para tratar de calmar a Darien.

– ¿Es tan grave?

– ¡Por supuesto que es grave!

_Darien no me habla, se dirige a mí como a la última de las locas._

«¡Ni hablar de que esos fotógrafos publiquen fotos de nosotros en sus periodicuchos! Aprecio mi vida privada y no quiero aparecer…»

Eso es demasiado para mí y para mis nervios.

_Que Darien se enoje, va y pasa, ¡pero que me hable de esta manera! ¡No!_

«¡No quieres aparecer conmigo, dilo! ¡No te molestaba exhibirte con esa otra mujer! ¡Pero yo, no! Quieres esconderme, no quieres que todo San Francisco te vea con una gordita ordinaria, ¿verdad? ¡Tu tía podría llamarte de nuevo y ponerte en tu lugar! Bueno, pues ¡deja de verme, así será más sencillo!»

Exploto, tanto como me lo permite la intimidad de nuestra mesa. Estoy al borde de la histeria. Los últimos eventos y el mensaje sobre mi parabrisas me pusieron mal de los nervios, me doy cuenta ahora. Mis ojos están húmedos, quisiera irme y dejarlo ahí, con su complicada vida. Pero por dios, ¡cómo me duele el estómago con la idea! Darien me mira sorprendido. Mi perorata lo ha dejado sin voz y espero a que me pida efectivamente que me vaya… Siento que una batalla se libra en él y que busca sus palabras. Espero, angustiada, su sentencia.

«¿Quieres que paremos, Serena?»

Su mirada está ensombrecida, sus rasgos se tensaron.

_¿Le importa, finalmente?_

Respondo que no en un suspiro. Me toma la mano y hunde su mirada en la mía.

– No me avergüenzo de ti y sí te quiero esconder. ¿Cómo sabes que por mi tía?

– Ayer, en la academia, escuché todo…

– Oh, ¿mi conversación con Malachite también?

– Sí…

_En este punto, es obvio: me va a tomar por una «histérica acomplejada que escucha detrás de las puertas» y ¡me va a pedir que salga de su vida!_

«Bien… Entonces, te debo algunas explicaciones…»

Darien se pasa la mano por el cabello, el rostro, con un gesto cansado.

– A Malachite, mi primo, no le gustó mi presencia ayer en el jurado. Sospecho que siente algo por ti. No soporta que estemos juntos y… me hace pagarlo. Pero es mucho más complicado que eso, los negocios, el trabajo… Mi tía, mí querida tía… No creo que tu presencia forme parte de sus planes…

– ¿Sus planes?

– Mi tía está muy involucrada en mi vida. Está dispuesta a todo para imponer sus decisiones. Y hasta ahora, no he tenido la oportunidad de oponerme a ello. Sé de qué es capaz, conozco las extravagancias de Malachite y sus desviaciones. Desconfío.

_¿La carta? ¿Podrían ser ellos?_

«No quiero causarte problemas, y tampoco quiero que me dicten qué hacer. Pero le debo mucho a mi tía, prefiero ser prudente.»

Darien baja los ojos… Una ola de tristeza parece inundarlo, y siento deseos de tomarlo entre mis brazos, de acariciarle el cabello y de decirle que todo va a estar bien… No cedo ante este impulso, me conformo con palabras.

«Entiendo. Seré discreta, si eso es lo que quieres.»

Darien alza la cabeza, su mirada me penetra, profundamente. Me mira, pensativo, luego inclina la cabeza y la gira para observar la vista. ¡Cómo me gustaría saber lo que piensa en este instante! Se vuelve hacia mí, su rostro se ha metamorfoseado. Sus ojos chispeantes, su sonrisa roza el descaro.

Se inclina una vez más hacia mi oreja:

«Tus formas me provocan, Serena…» _Otro cambio de humor. ¡Me va a_ _volver loca! Pero esta es la primera vez_ _que un hombre aprecia mis curvas. Sus_ _manos sobre mis caderas…_

El apetito no llegó a la cita para nosotros dos y Darien ya debe irse. Me deja tiernamente, en nuestra mesa, con una caricia en la mejilla y con la promesa de volver a vernos pronto.

Espero un poco, como me lo pidió, para tomar a mi vez la barca de regreso, aún reservada en exclusiva. Estoy perpleja pero tranquilizada sobre las intenciones de Darien acerca de nosotros dos.

_¿Podré por fin dejarme llevar y creerle?_

Un sobre blanco, batiendo al viento bajo el limpia brisas de mi auto, me saca de mis pensamientos ensoñadores.

No necesito abrirlo, instintivamente sé lo que contiene. De nuevo este estremecimiento, de nuevo mi corazón se aprieta. Desgarro el sobre una vez sentada al volante, encerrada. Las palabras son todavía más duras:

_**«¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ENTENDISTE! ¡LO VAS A PAGAR CARO!»**_

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 2

**.**

**2. Salida hacia Nueva**

**York**

Me siento totalmente perdida. ¿Debo hablar de esto con Darien? ¿No lo conducirá esto a huir? ¿A alejarme de él? Estas amenazas son la prueba de que alguien no quiere nuestra relación…

_¿Su tía? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querría ella alejarme a tal punto? Ni siquiera me conoce. Pero es obvio, Darien y yo nos desenvolvemos en esferas diferentes… ¡Soy un piojo en la cabeza de un angelito! ¡Y eso no combina!_

La carta yace sobre el asiento de pasajero. Tiemblo, no sé qué actitud tener ante todo esto. ¡Dos cartas en un mismo día!

_¡Es tan injusto! ¡No me merezco esto, no he hecho nada malo!_

Llego delante de la casa, no tengo más que apuración, cerrar la puerta con doble cerrojo y refugiarme en mi habitación para calmarme. El aparcamiento es difícil, alguien estacionó mal su auto y me obliga a hacer maniobras complicadas. Estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de no golpear la defensa de mi auto, que no vi al hombre acercarse. Mi puerta se abre, me sobresalto de espanto.

«¡Salga!»

_¡Oh, no!..._

Aprieto mi bolsa contra mí, mis piernas parecen de algodón y tengo muchas dificultades para salir del auto.

Miro alrededor de mí, nadie… No serviría de nada gritar. El hombre me agarra del brazo y me conduce ante mi puerta, brutalmente. No lo miro, sólo percibo que está vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Su suéter es largo, muy amplio, ni siquiera puedo ver si es musculoso o no. Se desprende de él un olor acre de tabaco frío, un olor muy desagradable. Se detiene en el porche, algo alejado de los paseantes. Con las dos manos me agarra del cuello de mi saco, me alza a tal punto que debo ponerme de puntitas. Pega su frente a la mía, mi corazón enloquece, tengo pavor de lo que sigue…

«¡Escúchame bien! No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. ¡Detente antes de que sea demasiado tarde!»

Su voz es amenazadora, terriblemente grave. La parte alta de su cara está oculta bajo su capucha, no puedo ver sus ojos. Tanto mejor, no tengo ganas de cruzar su mirada. Su boca es fina, entreabierta en un rictus malvado, y deja entrever unos dientes amarillentos, sin duda por el tabaco. Su mandíbula es cuadrada, de espantosa dureza.

«Haz lo que tengas que hacer, de lo contrario no seré tan amable la próxima vez.»

Me empuja violentamente contra la puerta y me hace caer con mi bolsa. Le da una fuerte patada, regando en el suelo todas mis cosas… Se aleja rápidamente, ni siquiera trato de verlo al irse. Me desmorono en el suelo, recogiendo febrilmente mis cosas. Abro la puerta temblando, mi mano tiembla tanto que mi llave tiene muchas dificultades para encontrar el hoyo de la cerradura…

Entro y cierro rápidamente todos los cerrojos tras de mí. Y me desmorono de nuevo, llorando para vaciar mi miedo.

Consigo tranquilizarme, recuperar el juicio. No me pasó nada y es lo importante. Me sirvo un té y me siento para hacer el balance. Mi teléfono suena, contesto sin mirar de dónde viene la llamada.

«¿Diga?»

Nadie contesta del otro lado de la línea… Silencio.

«¿Diga?»

Me crispo de nuevo… La comunicación se termina. Debo respirar, conservar la calma. No es posible, ¡estoy en plena pesadilla! El teléfono suena otra vez, la llamada está oculta.

Descuelgo, y de nuevo nadie. Cuelgo enseguida. No contesto la nueva llamada entrante. Voy a perder la calma, pero es exactamente lo que buscan… Debo mostrarme más fuerte. ¿Y si ese hombre regresa? ¿Y si es la tía de Darien quién está detrás de todo esto? Bien dijo Darien que estaba dispuesta a todo…

_¿Y la policía?... ¡Bromeas! Darien quiere discreción._

Me siento sola, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie. Mina iría enseguida a la policía, mis padres están lejos y no quiero involucrarlos en esto… En cuanto a Darien, es arriesgarme a perderlo, o peor aun. ¿Qué haría él? Su enojo contra ese fotógrafo hace rato ya era desproporcionado… El tiempo pasa, la calma regresó. Las llamadas se detuvieron y mi corazón retomó su ritmo normal.

_El violín, voy a tocar violín._

Pero en cuanto tomé el mango, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Dudo en contestar, la angustia me asalta nuevamente. Observo mi teléfono de lejos, no me atrevo a tomarlo, como si fuera a quemarme. El timbre se detiene.

Luego recomienza. Me acerco. Un número está en la pantalla, no es una llamada oculta. Decido responder.

«¿Diga?»

Mi voz es prudente, tengo miedo de escuchar nuevamente el silencio.

«¿Señorita Tsukino? Soy el señor Glen, secretario de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York.»

_¿Nueva York? ¿Acaso…?_

– Buenos días, señor Glen.

– Le llamo para varias cosas. La primera, es que usted fue aceptada para unirse a nosotros.

_¡Sí!_

Me abstengo de gritar al teléfono y trato mal que bien de contener mi alegría.

– Es muy buena noticia, gracias.

– La segunda concierne a su traslado hacia acá. Tenemos una primera reunión de reinicio, ¿podría usted estar aquí mañana? Es importante que se integre usted rápidamente.

– Por supuesto, entiendo. No es problema, estaré ahí mañana mismo.

– Muy bien, señorita Tsukino. Será un placer conocerla. Hasta mañana.

Me aseguro de que el teléfono esté bien apagado antes de dar libre curso a mi alegría.

_¡Estoy contratada en Nueva York!_

_¡Mi sueño se realiza!_

Miles de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. En cambio, la partida es rápida, necesito un vuelo para esta noche. ¿Qué va a decir Mina? ¡La dejo tan rápido! Ni siquiera hemos hablado de esta eventualidad… ¿Y Darien? Pensar en él me recuerda los últimos sucesos… Esta precipitada partida viene muy bien. Poner distancia ante todo esto es la solución. Pero alejarme de Darien me aprieta el corazón, siento que un nudo se forma en mi vientre.

Seguro, no puedo tenerlo todo… Pero estoy tan contenta, ¡me integro a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York!

Tengo que aplicarme y organizarme.

Encuentro un boleto a las 22 horas esta noche, perfecto. Viajaré de noche. Llamo a mi hermano y le dejo un mensaje en su contestadora:

«¡Hola, hermanito! ¡Adivina quién desembarca en Nueva York! ¡Me contrataron! Llego mañana en la mañana a las 7 al JFK, ¡Bye!»

Envío un mensaje de texto a Mina:

[OK para Nueva York, debo irme esta noche.]

La respuesta llega rápido:

[OK, trato de llegar más temprano.]

Sólo me falta avisar a Darien. Mi alegría da lugar a un poco de tristeza. ¿Y si mi partida pusiera fin a mi historia de amor con Darien? La idea de alejarme de él me estruja el corazón.

_Creo que estoy más ligada a él de lo que puedo imaginar. ¿Y si estuviera enamorada?_

Enciendo la computadora. Conservé sus últimos correos electrónicos, voy a poder contactarlo directamente.

**De: **Serena Tsukino

**Para: **Darien Chiba

**Asunto: **Nueva York

Acabo de recibir la respuesta de Nueva York. ¡Estoy contratada! Pero debo irme esta misma noche para asistir a la reunión de mañana…

Serena.

Espero unos minutos, la respuesta no llega.

_¡Y no obstante es la noticia del siglo! Podría ser más reactivo, ¡irse a Nueva York, no es cualquier cosa!_

Eso es, ¡ya no me quiere hablar! ¡Va a poner una raya entre nosotros! Me resigno a dejar la pantalla, con el corazón apesadumbrado. Mi alegría está empañada.

_Y pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Darien, estaría realmente feliz…_

Pero ahora, mi partida tiene otro sabor. Preparo mi maleta y decido que solamente voy a llevar unas cuantas cosas para estar una semana. El tiempo para instalarme y organizarme. ¡En serio no me doy cuenta del todo, hago mi maleta para Nueva York! ¡Me voy!

_Sí, te vas al otro extremo del país, sin Mina ni Darien._

Mis ojos se humedecen, doy un gran salto en mi carrera, pero mis amigos, mi vida, Darien, están aquí… El timbre de la mensajería me llama, ¡Acabo de recibir respuesta de Darien!

**De: **Darien Chiba

**Para: **Serena Tsukino

**Asunto: **RE: Nueva York

¡Felicidades! ¡En efecto, es una salida rápida! Paso a recogerte esta noche para llevarte al aeropuerto. No sé si debo apreciar esta situación. ¡Te vas sola a Nueva York, a llevar una vida de soltera! No te confíes, ¡corres el riego de verme llegar por ahí muy a menudo!

Darien.

_¿Darien estará celoso?_

**De: **Serena Tsukino

**Para: **Darien Chiba

**Asunto: **RE. RE: Nueva York

Me voy a portar bien, lo prometo.

Hasta la noche,

Serena.

La idea de saber que Darien está un poco inquieto por mi próxima vida me complace. Si tiene este tipo de pensamientos, ¿será quizá que le intereso? ¡Que venga a menudo, todo el tiempo! Allá estaremos solos… lejos de todas estas amenazas. Que llegue pronto esta noche, para verlo, sentirlo…

Mi maleta está lista hace tiempo cuando Mina regresa a la casa, como un tornado. Sin darse tiempo para quitarse el abrigo, se precipita para tomarme entre sus brazos:

«¡No sé si debo reír o llorar! ¡Es lo mejor que podía pasarte, pero me dejas muy sola aquí!»

Mina tiene los ojos rojos. Siento que las lágrimas suben a los míos.

– Siento mucho dejarte tan rápido.

Tengo la sensación de abandonarte en el proyecto del teatro Soma…

– ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, me hiciste un buen regalo aportándome la participación de Darien Chiba. La casa va a estar vacía sin ti…

– No me llevo todas mis cosas, preveo regresar la semana próxima. Y después, tomarás otra compañera de…

Moqueamos al unísono.

– Sabes bien que no será lo mismo sin ti. Conservo tu habitación intacta. En caso de que no soportes la vida con los Yankees… ¿En cuánto tiempo sale tu avión? ¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?

– Dentro de cuatro horas. Darien ya se ofreció, va a pasar a recogerme. ¿No te molesta?

– No, no… ¿Pero es serio lo de ustedes o no?

– No tengo ni idea. Quizá Nueva York me dé la respuesta…

– Estoy segura de que todo marchará bien. Además, su holding tiene muchas empresas sobre la costa Este. Tendrá la oportunidad de ir a verte a menudo.

– Ya veremos…

La alerta de la mensajería suena.

_¿Darien? ¡Espero que no tenga un problema de último momento!_

No es Darien, y me estremezco, una vez más en esta jornada rica en sucesos, en cuanto leo el nombre. Malachite Hill.

**De: **Malachite Hill

**Para: **Serena Tsukino

**Asunto: **¡Felicidades!

Hola Serena:

Acabo de enterarme de esta maravillosa noticia y de su partida esta noche. Me gustaría festejarlo con usted. Paso a recogerla en mi limusina para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Hágame este muy caro favor.

Malachite.

Malachite Hill da miedo. ¿Conoce mi dirección electrónica y sabe ya que me voy esta noche? No creo que Darien se lo haya dicho… ¡Caray, y me quiere acompañar! De ningún modo. Pero tampoco puedo decirle que Darien me va a acompañar, puedo traerle todavía más problemas.

**De: **Serena Tsukino

**Para: **Malachite Hill

**Asunto: **RE: ¡Felicidades!

Hola Malachite:

Gracias, en efecto es una muy buena noticia para mí.

Declino su propuesta. Mi compañera de departamento me acompañará al aeropuerto esta noche.

Hasta luego

Serena.

Me muero de ganas de agregar un

«Ya déjeme en paz», pero no serviría de nada…

**De: **Malachite Hill

**Para: **Serena Tsukino

**Asunto: **RE: RE: ¡Felicidades!

¡Ni modo por mí! Seguramente tendremos otras oportunidades para volver a vernos, y siempre será con gusto.

Cuídese mucho en Nueva York, y hasta muy pronto.

Malachite.

Volver a vernos… Me estremezco.

Qué descarado. ¿Me trata de tonta a mis espaldas y dice querer volver a verme?

¡Lo más tarde posible, sí!

Paso mis últimos momentos con Mina, que ya recuperó su buen humor.

Nos prometemos «Skypear» regularmente. Sé que Mina y Sam se entienden bien, los tres en Nueva York, ¡promete ser festivo! Si al menos Darien pudiera unirse a nosotros para pasar un momento normal como lo hacen todas las parejas…

Son las 19 horas cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Esperaba ver a su chofer, pero la sonrisa amable de Darien me acoge.

«¿Lista para Nueva York?»

Le sonrío, conmovida por el gesto.

_Darien es más bien del tipo de esperar en el auto, así lo hizo la última vez..._

«Espérame, me despido de Mina.»

Mina y yo nos prometimos no llorar y no decirnos adiós. Más bien fingiríamos, como si nos dejáramos sólo por esta noche. Pero nos apretamos una en los brazos de la otra. Tengo el corazón estrujado, Mina me ha ayudado siempre en estos últimos años. Yo también me voy a sentir un poco sola lejos de ella.

Le dejo mi maleta y mi estuche de violín al chofer. Me abre la puerta del auto donde alcanzo a Darien. Enseguida nota mis ojos rojos.

«Si extrañas a Mina, puedo poner a su disposición un jet privado. Podrán verse cuando lo deseen.»

_¿Un jet privado? ¿Para Mina y yo? _Olvido hasta qué punto es ricoDarien… Me acaricia la mejilla y susojos bajan pronto hacia mis piernas.

«¡Una falda, señorita Tsukino! Veo que me escucha… Este trayecto será más agradable…»

Esa perspectiva me hace sonreír. Me interesa mucho aprovechar el instante, este auto es un capullo por algunas decenas de minutos, no quiero que nada perturbe nuestro momento, ni la tristeza, ni la agresión, ni las llamadas de hace rato. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo podré volver a ver a Darien!

Me instalo más cómodamente a su lado. Me gustaría acurrucarme entre sus brazos, pero no sé si nuestra relación lo permite. Enfundado en su traje, el mismo que a medio día, mis fantasmas de hace rato regresan a mi mente… Su corbata…Su camisa…

«No sé en qué piensas, Serena, ¡pero creo que podría gustarme!»

_¿Acaso lee mis pensamientos o qué?_

«¡Pero no nos alcanza el tiempo para eso!»

Se echa a reír ante mi expresión desconcertada.

«Se diría que comienzas a ser insaciable… ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer cuando estés en Nueva York? Me siento obligado a ir a verte a menudo para satisfacer tus deseos.»

_¡Oh, sí!_

Me muerdo el labio ante esa deliciosa perspectiva. Sus ojos brillan aún más, su rostro traiciona sus ganas de devorarme, como si fuera su presa… No dejo de asombrarme todavía por provocar en él ese estado.

– Lo confieso, si pudieras permitirte esos viajes…

– Serena, puedo permitírmelo todo…

Darien me atrae contra sí y me rodea con sus brazos. Su ademán es tierno, lo aprovecho para arrebujarme contra él.

Respiro su olor, su perfume masculino, almizclado. Podría reconocerlo de entre miles. Su mano se coloca en mi cintura y me acaricia suavemente. Creo que Darien aprovecha de la intimidad del auto para dejarse llevar.

– ¿No estás demasiado angustiada?

– Sí, un poco. ¡Es tan… rápido!

– Eso, por lo rápido… ¡Pero veo que me dejas por la música!

Me incorporo, quiero saber si Darien bromea o si realmente es serio. Ante su mirada chispeante, me defiendo:

«¡Ella estaba antes que tú!»

Darien sonríe, yo le sonrío. Ese momento es mágico. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan relajado. No conmigo, en todo caso. Me vuelvo a instalar cómodamente en el hueco de su hombro.

– ¿Cuándo tienes cita para las formalidades?

– Mañana en la tarde.

– ¿Y después?

– ¿Después? Todavía no lo sé… Tengo que buscar un apartamento para dejar a mi hermano tranquilo.

– Cohabitar con su hermana, ¡no debe ser fácil!

Decididamente, Darien está de humor guasón esta noche…

«Nunca me has dicho… ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?»

Nuestra tierna intimidad del momento me lleva a hacerle las preguntas que me queman los labios. No sé nada de Darien, en todo caso nada personal.

– No, nada de eso.

– ¿Y tus padres? ¿Están en San Francisco?

Continuo, prudentemente. Tengo la impresión de poner en marcha un interrogatorio, ¡pero es que tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo un poco más! No veo a Darien, no sé cómo recibe mi intrusión en su vida privada.

«No.»

Espero a que continúe. Pero nada.

Darien no tiene ganas de decir más sobre el asunto.

_¿Fui demasiado lejos? ¡Aunque sólo son preguntas triviales!_

Me callo la siguiente pregunta que se me ocurre: «¿Dónde viven?» El silencio se instala, la suave armonía entre nosotros se ha evaporado.

_¡Qué idea, hacerle esas preguntas!_

_¿No podía yo callarme y solamente aprovechar?_

Ahora me siento torpe entre sus brazos. ¡No sé qué hacer, ni qué decir! ¿Cómo volver a retomar la conversación? ¿Cómo parecer ligera? Nuestra separación es algo memorable, ¡bravo! Intento una pequeña caricia en la rodilla, ¿quizá un pequeño ademán sea más eficaz que otra torpe palabra? Darien reacciona ante ello, pero no de la manera esperada. Me aleja de él.

«Ya no tengo padres, Serena.»

EL destello de tristeza que atraviesa entonces sus ojos me provoca una punzada en el corazón. No sé qué responder. Sólo tengo ganas de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que yo estoy ahí. Desvía la cabeza, mira por la ventana.

«Ya casi llegamos.»

¡Ya está, Darien acaba de cambiar de humor una vez más en un dos por tres!

Se vuelve hacia mí, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¡Es la hora del beso del adiós!»

Une el gesto a la palabra y me da un beso digno de película. Se echa hacia atrás, orgulloso de sí mismo.

«¡A ver si me olvidas con esto!»

De nuevo está apaciguado y relajado.

Suspiro, y siento que la separación se acerca. Mi vientre se crispa.

«Todo va a estar bien, Serena. No estás sola.»

Darien se vuelve reconfortante.

«Sólo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a este gran cambio.»

EL auto se detiene en el aeropuerto.

Darien me aprieta contra sí, en un nuevo impulso de ternura. Aprovecho el momento para grabarlo en mi cuerpo.

Ah, si pudiera venir conmigo…

– No te acompaño a tu avión, entiendes por qué. Te esperan para cargar tus maletas hasta el registro.

– ¿¡Reservaste a alguien para mis maletas?!

– Sí. Y un auto en Nueva York, para llevarte a casa de tu hermano. Estará a tu disposición hasta que te sientas a tus anchas.

_Pensó en todo… ¿Tengo derecho a un auto con chofer?_

«Llegamos, Serena. ¡Pórtate bien! ¡También puedo ir a castigarte!»

Me separo con pesar de la boca de Darien. Su chofer ya abrió la puerta y alguien me espera en efecto con mi equipaje. Lanzo una última mirada al auto que arranca, llevándose a Darien con el… Estoy triste, sí que debo confesarlo. Inhalo profundamente el aire de San Francisco, que dejo con el corazón algo apesadumbrado, pero a paso determinado. Al momento de entrar al aeropuerto, mi teléfono vibra:

**[Me mintió, Serena. Mina no la acompañó. Es una gran lástima. Malachite.]**

¿Malachite me espía? Miro a mí alrededor, buscando a Malachite o incluso al hombre de esta tarde. Nadie… Aprieto el paso, ya no estoy tranquila aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 2

**.**

**3. Escapada al mar**

Duermo durante todo el vuelo, con un sueño poco reparador. Sueño que el hombre que me agredió me persigue.

Mina lo atrapa, él le corta la mejilla, ella sangra y me grita que huya…

La voz de la azafata en el altavoz me despierta, comenzamos el descenso en Nueva York. Ajusto mi estola contra mí y me calmo. No era más que un sueño.

Estoy a kilómetros de todo eso, no tengo nada que temer. Sam estará ahí, mi hermano. Mi hermanito, que me rebaza ahora por dos buenas cabezas. Estoy ansiosa por reencontrarlo. Nuestros estudios y la distancia no nos han dado la oportunidad de vernos a menudo en estos últimos meses.

Recojo mi equipaje y me dispongo a salir de este espacio que me une todavía un poco a San Francisco. Estoy en Nueva York, para comenzar una nueva vida. Giro la cabeza para ver a mi hermano, ahí está. Siempre tan cálido, sonriente. Él es tan moreno como yo soy rubia, aunque ambos tenemos la misma mirada, dulce y cálida. Si mi hermano se vuelve cirujano como desea, sus pacientes estarán encantados.

– ¡Serena! Qué gusto me da volver a verte. Estás muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No fue un buen viaje?

– ¡Hola, Sam! El viaje, las turbulencias, los vecinos, sabes cómo es…

–¡Anda, ven, vamos a tomar un rico desayuno en casa!

Sam camina hacia los taxis. Lo tomo del brazo.

– Espera, tengo un auto que nos espera…

– ¿Un auto?

– Sí, un auto…

_¿Cómo le explico todo en dos palabras?_

Me vuelvo hacia la larga fila de autos y veo mi nombre escrito en una pancarta.

– Vaya, ahí está, ven…

– ¿Cómo? ¿Un auto con chofer? ¡Guau! ¿Todo bien con tu nuevo trabajo?

– No, es un… un amigo me lo presta…

– ¡Anda! ¡Se me hace que tienes cosas que contarme!

Nos metemos ambos en el auto.

¡Reencontrar a la familia es bueno! Llegamos al pequeño apartamento de Sam, es de dos habitaciones ubicado en la periferia, el apartamento típico de un estudiante que a menudo no está. El mobiliario es somero, la decoración inexistente. Sam tiene otras prioridades: entre sus guardias, sus exámenes y sus trabajitos, a menudo su apartamento no está ocupado. Pero esta mañana hizo el esfuerzo de preparar un desayuno pantagruélico, con pan fresco, mermelada y jugo fresco de fruta. El café pasa, nos instalamos en la mesa.

– Hice algunas compras ayer en la noche para llenar un poco el refrigerador. Estás en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? El apartamento es prácticamente tuyo estos próximos días, es probable que yo duerma en el hospital.

– Voy a tratar de no molestarte mucho tiempo, me tengo que buscar donde vivir también. Si quieres algo de intimidad…

– Oh, mi vida amorosa es un desierto. Avísame si tu Darien Chiba desembarca en mi apartamento, ¡tengo que estar aquí!

Le hablé de Darien en el auto, sin entrar en muchos detalles y pidiéndole que fuera discreto. Incluso del otro lado del continente, Darien es muy conocido, y no quiero hacerme de más problemas.

«¿Y cómo está Mina?»

_¿Soy yo o mi hermano acaba de sonrojarse ligeramente?_

– Muy bien, anda con un gran proyecto en este momento, en San Francisco.

– ¿Y sus amores?

– Por qué, ¿te interesa? ¿Mi hermano se interesa por mi compañera de cuarto?

Le aprieto el brazo. Es cierto que siempre se han entendido muy bien, pero a esos dos nunca los imaginé juntos.

«Claro que no, es sólo por saber… Bueno, venga, me largo. Estás en tu casa. ¡Te aviso cuando regrese!»

Sam me estampa un beso sonoro en la mejilla y se va del apartamento.

Termino mi café, prendo el radio para darle algo de vida a este espacio ahora bien silencioso. Estoy cansada, todavía es temprano. Decido regalarme una siesta matinal. Antes de tenderme calientita bajo el edredón, le mando un mensaje a Darien.

[Llegué bien. Gracias por el auto. Serena.]

Enseguida me quedo dormida y me hundo en un descanso sin sueños.

Es mediodía cuando me despierto. No tengo noticias de Darien, ninguna respuesta a mi mensaje.

_El mensaje de Malachite. ¿Se enteró quizá de que estaba con Darien ayer en la noche? ¿Será que Malachite le pidió otra vez a Darien que tomara sus distancias conmigo?_

Suspiro con inquietud.

La reunión en el Avery Fisher Hall es dentro de dos horas, lo que me deja tiempo para prepararme y picotear una comida ligera. El chofer me espera abajo. Se nota que recibió órdenes de responder a todas mis expectativas y conoce mi programa del día.

_¡Darien tiene el control de todo, incluso de lejos!_

Es agradable dejarse conducir por esta ciudad que no conozco muy bien, a pesar de mis numerosas visitas, aunque este privilegio me molesta un poco.

¡Ansío disponer de mi propio auto y sentirme un poco más libre en mis trayectos!

El Avery Fisher Hall está a dos pasos de Central Park, en uno de los mejores barrios de Manhattan. El edificio se erige, imperial con sus aristas, su arquitectura tan cuadrada. Todavía no salgo de mi asombro de saber que formo parte de ahora en delante de esos lugares. El hall es inmenso, impresionante con sus grandes ventanales de vitrales y su piso de mármol blanco. Un pequeño tablero me indica a dónde dirigirme. Un hombre más bien bajo y seco, pero sonriente detrás de sus anteojos, me recibe.

Conozco al señor Glen.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino, encantado de conocerla. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted. La reunión va a empezar, está dirigida sobre todo a los recién llegados como usted. Entenderá usted mejor cómo funciona la casa.

– Señor Glen, encantada de estar aquí.

Y estamos ansiosos por escucharla.

Pasará después a mi oficina para firmar su contrato. Hasta pronto.

_¡Mi contrato! ¡Voy a firmar mi primer contrato!_

El señor Glen no se demora a mi lado, otras personas llegan a su vez. Me siento y espero pacientemente a que empiece la reunión. Observo a los otros: todos tienen los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en los labios. Este lugar es mágico para cada uno de nosotros.

La reunión es rápida, nos distribuyen algunos documentos, especialmente partituras para trabajar en casa antes de los siguientes ensayos. La cadencia promete ser fuerte, pero el renombre de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York lo impone. Una pequeña decepción: los nuevos no participamos en la giras. Es necesario tener al menos un año de antigüedad para esperar un viaje. Ni modo, si puedo tocar frente al público neoyorquino, es ya un gran privilegio para el músico fresco recién salido de la escuela que soy yo.

Me dirijo a la oficina del señor Glen.

Una pila de papeles administrativos que llenar me espera ahí. Me aplico a la tarea, llenando concienzudamente cada pequeña casilla.

_¡Estoy poniendo mi nombre en el corazón del Avery Fisher Hall! ¡Pronto tendré mi nombre en el programa!_

Veo al señor Glen para darle mi fajo de papeles. Muy solemnemente, me tiende el documento más preciado de toda mi vida. Lo leo, mi corazón se infla de orgullo, y lo rubrico.

_Ya está, es oficial. ¡Soy violinista en Nueva York!_

Dejo al señor Glen, radiante.

Imposible para mi minimizar la felicidad que siento en mí, y un «¡hasta el lunes!» es vivaz. Tengo, pues, todo el fin de semana para comenzar mis pesquisas, para visitar Nueva York.

¡Cómo me gustaría que Mina estuviera aquí para salir con ella!

Salgo del Avery Fisher Hall, con el corazón alegre. Siento que me invaden buenas ondas., me siento bien. Ya no tengo la impresión de que me espían, ni el temor de que me agredan. Tomo mi teléfono, persuadida de que una buena noticia me espera todavía. En efecto, tengo un mensaje de Darien.

[Mucho trabajo. Te llamo más tarde.]

Este mensaje me cae como una ducha fría.

_¡De todos modos, hubiera podido preguntarme cómo estoy!_

El «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente» comienza a verificarse de una buena vez. De todos modos le doy el beneficio de la duda. Hasta ahora, Darien siempre ha cumplido sus promesas.

Decido tomar el aire, caminar en las calles de Nueva York, mi nueva ciudad.

Agradezco amablemente al chofer y le digo cuáles son mis intenciones para que no me espere. Lo siento indeciso, pero no insiste e incluso me da su número, en caso de que cambie de opinión. Camino, observo, hago de mí una turista. Las alamedas de Central Park son vivificantes. ¿Puede ser que haga yo ahí mi footing mañanero? Me pongo a soñar con tener uno de esos apartamentos, con vista sobre esa verde inmensidad… Más tarde, quizá… Decido regresar, motivada por la idea de encontrarme un apartamento y de arrancar esta nueva vida. ¡El de Sam es algo siniestro para mi gusto!

No me toma demasiado tiempo regresar a casa de mi hermano.

Enciendo la computadora, reviso la mensajería. Mando rápidamente un mensaje a Mina para contarle a detalle mi día. El tiempo avanza y decido ordenar una pizza. Luego de mi paseo de la tarde, puedo permitirme esta pequeña excepción. ¡Visitar los apartamentos también me hará perder algunas calorías!

Son las 8 de la noche, mis pesquisas fueron fructíferas. Ya seleccioné algunos anuncios. Mañana llamaré. Mi pizza ya no debería tardar. Justamente, el repartidor acaba de tocar a la puerta.

Preparo mi dinero y abro la puerta mecánicamente.

«Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino, su pizza de pepperoni ha llegado. Aunque no se ve muy buena…»

_Esa voz… ¿Darien?_

Alzo la mirada, él me sonríe, contento con su sorpresa. ¡Darien está aquí! Lo dejo entrar al apartamento, boquiabierta, aunque en mi interior siento verdaderos fuegos artificiales. Su cara alegre me recuerda la de un adolescente. Su sudadera con capucha y su pantalón de mezclilla le dan un aire relajado, juvenil, aunque no menos atractivo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Sorpresa! ¿No creerías que ibas a festejar tu contrato tú solita?

– Sí…

– Vamos, prepara una bolsa, ligera, ¡te llevo!

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

– Ya verás. Dejo esta cosa en el refri de tu hermano. Querrá comerla después de su guardia.

– ¿Mi hermano? ¿Hablaste con mi hermano?

– ¡Por supuesto! Ándele, apúrese, señorita Tsukino.

– ¿Y qué pongo en mi bolsa? ¿A dónde vamos?

– ¡Tu cepillo de dientes! ¡Ándale, apúrate! ¡O este apartamento verá las razones de mi buen humor!

¡Darien está aquí, estoy con los ángeles! ¡Y me lleva con él, voy a pasar la velada con él! Es una magnífica velada, el día de mis sueños… El contrato, Darien, esta noche tengo todo lo que podría desear.

Darien se muestra misterioso a todo lo largo del trayecto en el auto. Veo desfilar las luces de Nueva York a través de la ventana, nuestros dedos están entrelazados. Podría creer que

Darien está feliz de encontrarme, de estar a mi lado. Quiero creer eso, su entusiasmo no es fingido. Y luego se detiene el auto, el aire marino me acaricia al salir de él. Estamos en una marina llena de barcos. El más grande está frente a nosotros, un yate enorme, magnífico. Darien sale del auto y me alcanza:

– Espero que no te den mareos…

– ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Este barco es tuyo? ¿Tomamos este barco?

– Es uno de mis barcos, sí. Pensé que sería una buena idea una escapadita en barco para festejar tu nueva carrera…

_¿Una buena idea? ¡Es genial! ¡Y romántico!_

Sigo a Darien, me presenta rápidamente a la tripulación. Por una vez, no me esconde. Tengo la impresión de ser su compañera. Le sonrío a todo mundo, descubro el interior del barco como una niña en una tienda de juguetes.

Siento que el barco se pone en marcha.

«Tomamos el grande. Usted no puede huir más, señorita Tsukino… Ven, la temperatura todavía está bastante agradable para quedarnos en el puente.»

Darien me conduce hacia un saloncito sobre el puente superior del barco. Uno de los miembros de la tripulación nos espera con una botella de champán.

Darien la toma, le agradece, y le dice que nos deje solos.

_Sola con Darien, lejos de tierra firme: ¡es justo lo que necesitaba esta noche!_

– Por tu nueva carrera, por tu nueva vida.

– Gracias… es una linda sorpresa.

– Te mereces más que una pizza. Y después de nuestra pequeña entrevista ayer en el auto, no tenía ganas de esperar demasiado tiempo para terminar lo que empezamos.

Darien lleva su copa a los labios, y me toma por la cintura.

«Serena, no puedo estar lejos de ti demasiado tiempo…»

Bebo a mi vez, pero ya me siento ebria, ebria de alegría y de unas ganas irresistibles de lanzarme sobre él, vaya.

Ya no lleva corbata, ¡pero puedo arreglármelas sin ella! Lo beso… Pero enseguida retrocedo. Quizá a Darien no le gusta que…

«Serena, me sorprendes otra vez. Creí que tenías hambre… Pero si prefieres besarme…»

Y él me toma la boca, con su mano detrás de mi cabeza. Su lengua se hunde profundamente y viene a buscar la mía para dar giros en una danza rápida y fogosa. Este tipo de beso enciende mis sentidos. Si me atreviera, me lo llevaría al camarote, ¡enseguida!

_¡Siento que estas cuantas horas en el mar van a ser eléctricas!_

Darien me mira, me interroga irónicamente. ¿Quiero comer o devorarlo a él? No hago la pregunta, espero ese momento desde nuestra última noche.

– Realmente, no tengo hambre,-murmuro yo en un respiro.

–¡Oh, muy bien! No sé si te mostré mi camarote. Creo que esa visita es menester.

Darien me besa de nuevo, violentamente, y pega mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Casi vuelco mi copa de tan brusco que es su abrazo. Luego su boca baja, me muerde la mejilla, el mentón, el cuello. Su mano baja por mi espalda, por mis nalgas.

– Ah, olvidó su falda, señorita Tsukino…

– No pensaba verlo hoy, señor Chiba… De haberlo sabido…

_¡Le respondo, me atrevo!_

Y la tensión entre nosotros sube al máximo.

«Habrá que quitarle todo esto.»

Darien Me lleva por los pasillos del barco hasta su camarote. El lugar es lujoso, pero no pierdo el tiempo en los pormenores del lugar. Darien se arrodilla delante de mí y se aplica a quitarme el pantalón. Me contoneo para ayudarlo, no me siento favorecida en esta posición, pero Darien no parece prestarle atención a mis formas. Al contrario, saca con delicadeza mis tobillos del pantalón y vuelve a subir enseguida sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas. Acaricia mis caderas, sube por mis pantaletas, sus manos son expertas en mi cuerpo. Mis zapatos, mi pantalón, luego mis pantaletas yacen sobre el suelo. Darien se queda en cuclillas ante mí y sumerge su cabeza en mi sexo. Su lengua viene a hacerme cosquillas, pero no prolonga ese momento en una caricia cuyo secreto tiene él… No, Darien parece tener otra cosa en mente… Se levanta, se lleva con él el resto de mi ropa… Incluso mi sostén desaparece… Estoy desnuda, completamente desnuda ante él. A plena luz, me siento expuesta… ¡No me gusta ser la única en estar desnuda! Adelanto mis manos y le quito la sudadera. No retrocede. Siento su piel bajo mis dedos, quiero besarlo… Empiezo por sus hombros, lo muerdo más que besarlo.

Tengo ganas de él y se lo muestro, mi cuerpo habla en mi lugar. Estoy completamente abandonada al placer…

«Espera, vamos a jugar un poco.»

_¿A jugar?_

Darien se aleja y saca listones de una cómoda.

_¿Me va a amarrar?_

«Déjate llevar, déjate hacer…»

Darien me tiende sobre la cama y se pone encima de mí para atar mis puños por encima de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se levanta para estar en contacto con el suyo, mi sexo quiere sentir el suyo, lo llama… Mi respiración se acelera, la suya también. Siento el deseo en sus ojos, en sus ademanes. Me besa de nuevo con la boca llena, me muerde el labio, gimo. Y luego, me hundo en la oscuridad. Me amarra un listón en los ojos, ¡ya no veo nada! No sé si debo estar aterrorizada, nunca me había encontrado en una situación así…

«Confía en mí…»

Se aleja, escucho la cremallera de su pantalón, un envoltorio que se desgarra, el preservativo… Y luego helo ahí de nuevo conmigo, encima de mí. Lo siento cerca, su sexo roza el mío. Yo me arqueo para que nuestros dos sexos se encuentren, se toquen, se reconozcan…

Pero él no se esfuerza en acercarse más… Lo siento, me siento en alerta…

Mi sentido del tacto está particularmente exacerbado. La más mínima parcela de mi piel espera el contacto, lo anticipa y lo desea. Darien me besa, luego se pasa detrás de mí. Su sexo se apoya contra mis nalgas, se frota. Me separa las piernas para deslizar su mano… Y empieza un movimiento lento. Su sexo entre mis nalgas me provoca sensaciones que nunca había yo tenido…

Sus dedos se divierten con mi clítoris.

Es una sensación doble de placer… Me gustaría desatar mis brazos, atraparlo, tocarlo, tomarlo también… Pero no, me enloquece al tocarme, mi sexo se abre, lo siento, yo sólo pido ser penetrada… Darien gime en mi espalda, su movimiento se acelera. Su mano suelta mi sexo para ocuparse de mis senos.

Agarra uno, lo aprieta y su movimiento se intensifica…

_Oh… ¡Quiero que me penetre, me vuelvo loca!_

Siento que la excitación me desborda, quiero, quiero… ¡De pronto, gozo! Es inesperado, imprevisto. Grito de sorpresa, de placer también… Darien no me da respiro esta vez, sus ademanes se vuelven bruscos, eso me gusta y quiero más. Desata mis amarres, me alza. Estoy en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Siempre detrás de mí, Darien me agarra las nalgas y me jala hacia él. Me empalo sobre su sexo. La sensación es violenta, pero terriblemente buena. Me atrae hacia él, me empuja, más y más, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundamente.

Cada golpe sobre mi sexo me hace gemir, a él también. Gritamos al unísono. Acompaño este ritmo desenfrenado… Darien se dobla sobre mí, cubre mi espalda con su torso. Y se agarra de mis dos senos, a manos llenas, para continuar hundiéndose más y más, más lejos, más fuerte.

«¿Te gusta así, Serena?»

Oh sí, me gusta, pero quiero verlo, besarlo, tocarlo… Pero su manera de embestirme me arrebata con cada golpe, y quiero que eso dure… ¡horas todavía! Pero esos no son los planes de Darien.

Él se retira, no puedo evitar que un

«¡no!» salga de mi boca. Todavía quiero más…

«No ha terminado…»

Darien se da vuelta, se sienta en la cama en flor de loto…

«Siéntate sobre mí…»

Él guía mis movimientos. Me siento sobre sus piernas, su sexo se hunde de nuevo en mí, más profundamente que nunca. Me da hipo de sorpresa. Cruzo mis piernas alrededor de él, nos encontramos cara a cara. Me toca moverme sobre él. La sensación es nueva, no lo veo, pero sé que su rostro está ahí… Gime, acelero y freno, gano más placer jugando con su placer. Me aprieta contra sí, encuentro su boca. Yo lo beso, yo juego con su lengua, yo controlo el movimiento de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. El vendaje sobre mis ojos me desinhibe, ya no tengo complejo alguno. Guío sus manos sobre mis costillas, quiero que me toque, por todos lados… Mis pezones despuntan, debe él sentirlos contra su torso… Nos movemos juntos, más, y más, y cada vez es una descarga eléctrica que me obliga a gritar. Darien se gira un poco. Atrapa un pezón, lo cosquillea con la lengua, lo succiona… ¡Es tan rico! Grito y siento que Darien está más ardiente. Gruñe y me voltea de una buena vez. Aquí está sobre mí, esta vez, completamente tendida, mis piernas rodeando siempre su cintura. Él retoma el control, impone su ritmo. Ya no jugamos ahora, su sexo entra y sale frenéticamente. Por fin puedo atrapar sus nalgas, apretarlas y empujarlas para que se hundan con más fuerza aún.

Estoy completamente loca de placer, inundada por la potencia de Darien, por su frenesí. Me llena completamente, mi clítoris se frota contra su bajo vientre.

Con los ojos vendados, mi placer se ha decuplicado, ya no me avergüenza sentir ni mostrar mi placer. Soy otra. Siento una vez más un calor propagarse en mí, los músculos de mi sexo se crispan… Me voy a venir, y quiero aprovechar hasta el más mínimo segundo de este momento. Darien también lo siente, y continúa, aún más fuerte. Una ola se rompe en mí, me sumerge. Darien grita a su vez, y nos venimos juntos en un concierto de gritos. Darien se desploma sobre mí… Mi cuerpo todavía se mueve, lentamente.

_¡Guau!_

Ya no me puedo mover. Darien se desplaza para no aplastarme, pero se queda pegado, con una pierna sobre mí.

Me quedo fijamente tendida hacia el techo, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Aún disfruto plenamente de este orgasmo, de este maremoto que acaba de producirse. Darien tampoco dice nada…

Ambos estamos suspendidos sobre esta cama, enganchados el uno al otro.

Deben pasar algunos minutos para que yo encuentre la fuerza de volver la cabeza hacia él. Con su mano libre, me quita la venda de los ojos. El regreso de la luz me pica los ojos y necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme de nuevo a la claridad del camarote.

«¿De regreso entre nosotros, Serena?»

Sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza…

– El vendaje es interesante, pero mucho más contigo… Esta noche, te has revelado.

– Ya no tengo fuerza…

– Recupérate, no estoy en contra de un segundo round después de la cena…

– ¿Más?

Darien me muerde el hombro.

«No hemos explorado todas las posibilidades con las vendas…»

Mi mente se despierta, mi sexo no tarda en seguirla… Darien desliza ahí una mano.

«Veo que tampoco están contra la idea…»

Darien se levanta y se coloca de nuevo contra mí. Frota su sexo contra el mío, con una mirada traviesa…

«¿Qué piensas de ello?»

Él se endurece más y más, y mis piernas se separan cada vez un poco más…

_¡Más! No creía que pudiéramos recomenzar tan pronto._

«Mmm… Recuperemos fuerzas, Serena, ¡será mejor!»

Darien alza su pelvis, y me lame una última vez los senos.

_¿Qué? ¿Me deja así? ¿Pero yo no quiero comer! ¡Quiero seguir, aquí!_

Darien se levanta, con su sexo todavía erecto.

_Puede todavía tomarme ahí… de pie, contra la mesa, sentado al borde de la cama, ¡pero que me tome!_

Visiblemente, esos no son sus planes.

Mi frustración es grande. Me vuelvo a vestir, a disgusto. Darien se divierte con mi contrariedad…

«Serena, eres verdaderamente insaciable. ¡Eso me encanta! Pero me interesa que disfrutes también de la cena de esta noche. ¡Más nutritiva que tu pizza!»

Tiene razón, mi vientre grita de hambre. Afuera, estamos rodeados sólo de agua, por todos lados. Esa calma, las velas sobre la mesa, esa ligera música de ambiente, no podría soñar nada mejor para disfrutar a Darien y de un poco de tranquilidad a su lado, lejos de todo…

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 2

**.**

**4. La suerte se acaba**

La escapada al mar pasa a una velocidad loca. Darien es atento, tierno, lo siento relajado, desconectado de su vida cotidiana de hombre de negocios.

Siento que me encariño cada vez más.

Viéndolo así, tan natural, jovial, alegre, y terriblemente sexy con sus vulgares jeans y su camiseta, me doy cuenta de la suerte de estar a su lado, aun cuando no la entienda yo todavía.

Darien me consiente. Me hace descubrir la amante que no sospechaba yo ser. Me revelo en el sexo como nunca antes, él me guía y me lleva a lugares totalmente desconocidos. Me enciende cuando me toca, cuando su mirada se demora, cuando me hace comprender que tiene ganas de mí, de inmediato…

Por lo demás, la noche no fue muy descansada. Luego de una primera caricia, nos reencontramos, de nuevo, como dos amantes ávidos de placer.

El almuerzo nos alcanza siendo cómplices. El regreso es inminente. Los edificios de Nueva York se dibujan ya en el horizonte. Darien se ve excitado, como un niño, no se queda quieto.

– Tengo un regalo para ti.

– ¿Un regalo? ¡El fin de semana ya ha sido todo un regalo!

– ¿Esto? No, esto no es nada. Tengo un regalo. Voy a buscarlo.

Darien regresa rápidamente, con una larga caja en las manos. Me la tiende, visiblemente feliz. Su aspecto me divierte. Abro la caja de cartón, descubro un estuche de violín. Mi corazón late fuertemente. ¿Un violín?

Mis manos febriles tiran el cartón inútil.

Acaricio el estuche, presiento que el descubrimiento sólo puede ser maravilloso…

«¡Ábrelo!»

Lo abro y mis ojos se posan sobre un magnífico violín: ¡un Stradivarius! Un violín certificado como creación de Antonio Stradivari. Una obra de arte, una joya para un violinista. Mi música en un Stradivarius… Estoy conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Es el regalo más hermoso que haya yo recibido en toda mi vida. Miro a Darien, ni siquiera tengo palabras para agradecérselo.

– ¡Es demasiado hermoso!

– No podías comenzar tu carrera con un violín cualquiera, aunque sé cuán precioso es su instrumento para un músico. Pero este te permitirá arrancar tu carrera bajo los mejores augurios…

Bajo los mejores augurios, con uno de los mejores violines el mundo…

Dudo inclusive de tocar con él, es una pieza de colección, una obra de arte a conservar… Lo rozo con la punta de los dedos, tanto me impresiona que no me atrevo a sacarlo de su joyero. ¡No creo que esté yo a la altura de su historia!

«¿No quieres probarlo?»

Tengo miedo de ser torpe, de romperlo, pero me atrae, tengo curiosidad de escucharlo… Me levanto, lo instalo en mi hombro, con el arco en la mano. Lo paso suavemente sobre las cuerdas, para aprender a conocerlo, para escucharlo. Toco unas cuantas notas, ejercito un breve fragmento musical… El sonido es mágico, fuera de lo común… Es maravilloso… Tengo ganas de ir más lejos en este descubrimiento, pero, egoísta, tengo ganas de vivir esa experiencia yo sola.

– Déjame acostumbrarme a él. Podré tocar algo más largo más tarde…

– Eso me dijo el lutier, mi intermediario para esta transacción. Que tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo con él, que es un descubrimiento entre dos individuos…

– Así es… ¿Cómo agradecértelo? Es un regalo… magnífico…

– Se me ocurre algo, pero vamos a atracar en un momento…

– ¡No soy yo la única insaciable!

– Me basta con verte para que tenga ganas de ti.

Me sonrojo, todavía me sonrojo a pesar de una noche tan tórrida. Algo en mi vientre se retuerce, siento que no me hace falta gran cosa para despertar esa parte de mi cuerpo. Pero en efecto, atracamos. Acomodo el precioso violín en su estuche. ¡Qué regalo! Antes de que el barco sea definitivamente amarrado,

Darien me atrae hacia él. Siento su deseo contra mí. Me besa, como si fuera la última vez.

– Te acompaño a casa de Sam. Me voy muy rápido. La velada de tu amiga, mañana…

– Sí, entiendo… Yo debería estar ahí…

– Tú estás en donde debes estar, Serena…

Su mirada es condescendiente, me siento tan segura en sus brazos.

¿Podríamos vivir alguna vez una verdadera vida de pareja? ¿Quedarse uno con el otro? ¿Volvernos a ver en la noche? Suspiro, no creo que Darien sea de ese tipo…

El tránsito en Nueva York no es denso en este domingo matinal. Pero los camiones de los bomberos se persiguen, con las sirenas que aúllan. El chofer de Darien se separa para liberarles el paso.

Un grueso humo negro se levanta en el cielo, muy cerca de Central Park…

_¿Central Park? ¡Dios mío!_

«¡Darien!»

Me crispo, presiento que algo no está bien…

– ¿Qué tienes, Serena?

– Darien, sigue los camiones, ¡tengo un mal presentimiento!

Darien no hace preguntas, ha de notar mi semblante que mi petición es imperiosa… Más nos acercamos, más se acelera mi corazón…

_¡Dios mío, no, por favor, eso no!_

«Señor Chiba, ya no puedo avanzar más, la calle está bloqueada.»

No espero a que Darien responda a su chofer, yo salgo del auto y me echo a correr.

_¡Quiero estar segura, necesito saber!_

Sólo me falta rodear una calle para encontrarme ante ese drama: el Avery Fisher Hall desaparece entre las llamas.

Los bomberos están agitados, pero el edifico se cae ya a pedazos… Darien me alcanza, tuvo que haber corrido él también… Y me agarra a tiempo para impedirme caer. Mi sueño se derrumba… Desaparece en el humo, ante mis ojos… Estoy abatida.

Darien me lleva de vuelta al auto.

«No nos quedemos aquí. ¿Tienes tu teléfono? Seguramente ellos van a tratar de contactarte.»

No digo una palabra, pero Darien tiene razón.

«Me quedo contigo.»

Darien está tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, como si tomara las riendas de las cosas. Ni siquiera tengo conciencia de que dejamos el camino para ir a casa de Sam. Darien me lleva al hotel… Lo sigo como robot, totalmente vacía de sensaciones. Al llegar a la suite, al percibir esa inmensa nube de humo negro por encima de Central Park, es cuando me pongo a llorar, suavemente…

Darien me aprieta entre sus brazos. No consigo siquiera dejarme llevar para disfrutar de esa ternura.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Comer? Dime, Serena.

– No, gracias, nada…

Me siento, con los ojos pegados hacia afuera. Estoy completamente postrada. Mi teléfono suena. No hago ni un solo movimiento hacia él. Darien se hace cargo.

«Es Sam.»

Le indico a Darien que no quiero hablarle. Corro el riesgo de romper en llanto y no quiero eso. Llorar, es aceptar esa fatalidad y… eso es imposible…

«Hola, ¿Sam? No, es Darien… Sí, lo vimos. Estoy con Serena, en el Plaza… Está muy afectada, sí… No, sin novedades… Sí, le digo… Hasta luego.»

Darien me devuelve mi teléfono, pero no tengo una sola palabra para él, ni un gesto.

«Voy a hacer algunas llamadas.»

Me quedo dormida en el sillón.

Me despierto, la noche ya cayó. Me incorporo, recordando los acontecimientos recientes. Las sirenas de los bomberos todavía suenan, no era un sueño. Me levanto, recordando que Darien está conmigo. Lo encuentro en el despacho de la suite, una suite inmensa, por lo demás. Pero no tengo ganas de entusiasmarme por esa decoración de lujo. Darien está al teléfono. Me indica que ya no se tardará mucho. Regreso a la sala para volver a acomodarme en mi sillón.

Recobro poco a poco el juicio. No tengo ganas de lamentarme. Miro mi teléfono, pero el señor Glen no ha llamado. No hay ninguna novedad del Avery Fisher Hall, todos deben estar anonadados. Darien me alcanza:

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– No sé, vacía, creo.

– Voy a pedir que suban la cena.

– No tengo hambre.

– ¡Tienes que comer! No es dejándote abatir como superarás esto.

Ni siquiera tengo ganas de decirle a

Darien que ese no es el momento de tratarme como a una niñita…

– ¿No tenías que irte?

– Ya me las arreglé.

Mis ojos caen sobre el Stradivarius.

Las lágrimas me suben a los ojos. Darien sigue mi mirada.

«No te preocupes, tendrás la oportunidad de tocar con el…»

Me obligo a tragar algunas verduras, algunos pedazos de fruta. Darien trata de hacerme conversación, pero me quedo silenciosa.

_¿Y ahora qué voy hacer? ¿Regresar al desempleo incluso antes de haber comenzado o lo que sea? No queda nada del Avery Fisher Hall, nada… Todos los instrumentos, todas las partituras, la sala de conciertos, todo se ha de haber quemado…_

Después de la cena, Darien se instala junto a mí. El lado positivo de todo esto es que él está todavía aquí, sólo para mí, una noche más. Él es dulce, atento. Se ve que está acostumbrado a manejar crisis.

Es de una calma olímpica.

– ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

– No…

– Un buen masaje.

No opongo resistencia alguna, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo es el mejor remedio a mi tristeza, no cabe duda.

Darien se ausenta unos minutos en el baño y regresa con una botella de aceite para masaje. ¡En verdad que hay de todo en estos hoteles de lujo!

«Quítate la ropa y acuéstate sobre la cama.»

_¿Totalmente desnuda?_

Encuentro la habitación en esta suite que ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de visitar. ¡La cama es inmensa! Me vuelvo hacia Darien, algo indecisa. La costumbre es que él me desvista al calor de la acción. Así, me va a ver bajo otro ángulo, no tengo ganas de soportar además mis complejos… No esta noche…

– Espera, voy a apagar la luz y a dejar la de la mesita de noche prendida, ¿está bien?

– Sí…

Darien se anticipa, estoy contenta de no tener que justificarme. Con la luz tamizada, me recuesto. Me deslizo de todos modos bajo la sábana, que alzo hasta mi cintura.

«Uy no, Serena, ¿y cómo masajeo tus nalgas bajo la sábana?»

_Cómo, ¿mis nalgas también?_

Darien alza la molesta sábana y se instala suavemente sobre mí, sentado sobre mis muslos, por debajo de mis nalgas, justamente

_¿A poco… está desnudo?_

«Relájate, Serena…»

Relajar mi espíritu, quizás, pero mi cuerpo… Siento su sexo sobre mis nalgas cuando vierte aceite sobre mi espalda. Me sobresalto debido a la frescura del líquido. Pero enseguida, las manos de Darien se deslizan, suavemente al principio, luego con mayor firmeza, sobre los puntos sensibles. Encuentra los nudos, se demora en ellos. Gimo, pero de un placer diferente. Sus manos me hacen bien. Desde mi nuca, bajan hacia mis nalgas. Las amasa, alterna las caricias a presión con otras más suaves.

Mi cuerpo es receptivo, siento una ola de calor llenar mi vientre e instintivamente me arqueo, como si esperara yo otra cosa de ese masaje.

«Serena… no estoy aquí para eso…»

_¿A poco? ¡No le creo ni por un momento!_

«¡Anda, date vuelta!»

_¿Qué?_

Obedezco, me doy vuelta. Esta vez se coloca a horcajadas. Ya me siento muy relajada, y podría dejarme llevar hacia un masaje más íntimo. Darien vierte aceite sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis senos.

Siento que me voy hacia los límites del deseo. Me masajea los hombros, luego baja, sobre mis senos. Como con mis nalgas, los trata suavemente… Cierro los ojos. Baja hacia el vientre, hacia la cintura. Pero las mejores cosas siempre tienen un final y Darien termina su obra con un beso en el ombligo. Se va al baño para enjuagarse las manos, dejándome relajada sobre la cama, completamente relajada.

_Creo que amo los masajes…_

Darien se tiende a mi lado y nos cubre con la sábana y el edredón. Estoy tan relajada que me quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Abro los ojos. Me toma algún tiempo recordar dónde estoy. Me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda y que estoy sola, perdida en esa gran cama. Darien ya no está ahí. Decido levantarme, tomar una ducha y vestirme antes de dirigirme hacia la sala que, si mal no recuerdo, se sitúa al final de un pequeño corredor, a la derecha. Más fresca, encuentro a Darien ahí, ante un café y el New York Times cuya primera plana me vuelve a hundir en la catástrofe de ayer: una foto del Avery Fisher Hall en llamas.

– ¿Dormiste bien?

– Sí, como bebé. Tu masaje fue muy eficaz.

– ¡Mis manos están a tus órdenes! Sírvete, ordené lo necesario para arrancar bien el día.

Mi rostro se ensombrece. Mi día puede ser muy triste. Darien no parece tan afectado como ayer. Incluso muestra cierta indiferencia…

– El señor Glen llamó hace unos veinte minutos. Espera que le devuelvas la llamada.

– ¿Y a penas me lo dices?

– ¡Te doy tiempo para que te despiertes!

– ¡Pero bueno, sabes que es importante para mí!

– Sí, lo sé, y espera tu llamada.

No me doy tiempo de tragar lo que sea que es. Agarro el teléfono y me alejo de la mesa del desayuno, volviendo la espalda a Darien. Mi corazón late rápidamente, voy a saber a qué atenerme. El señor Glen contesta enseguida.

– ¿Hola, señor Glen? Soy Serena Tsukino.

– Buenos días, Serena, estoy contento de escucharla. Está al tanto del drama, ¿verdad?

– Sí, lo vi arder con mis propios ojos y…

Mi voz se quiebra.

«Sí, es muy triste para Nueva York, es una pérdida inmensa. ¡La reconstrucción puede ser una obra considerable!»

No me atrevo a hacer la pregunta que me quema los labios: «¿Y nosotros?»

«Pero vayamos al grano, Serena. La temporada está totalmente cancelada aquí, en Nueva York.»

Mi corazón se rompe, se acabó…

– Pero no todo es dramático, y en efecto creo que esta noticia le dará gusto, a usted, ¡que viene de San Francisco!

– ¿Perdón?

– Nos mudamos, Serena. Nos vamos todos a San Francisco. La Orquesta Filarmónica ha encontrado su nueva sede, cierto, del otro lado del continente, pero durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción, sabemos dónde reencontrarnos.

– ¿En San Francisco?

– Sí, nos vamos esta semana. Le llamo una vez que estemos allá para otra reunión informativa. Los términos de nuestro contrato quedan iguales, ya sea aquí o en San Francisco.

─ De acuerdo…

─ Tengo que dejarla, Serena, todavía tengo que llamar a muchas personas.

Hasta muy pronto.

─ Sí, hasta luego, señor Glen, espero su llamada.

Cuelgo. Estoy atónita.

_¿La Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York en San Francisco? ¿Es una broma? ¿Todavía estoy soñando?_

Darien tiene los ojos chispeantes.

_No será acaso…_

– La orquesta se va a instalar en San Francisco…

– Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo que «lo sabes»?

– Digamos que participé en la mudanza…

Regreso a sentarme frente a él, no entiendo nada.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

– Pues eso, es fácil. Hacía falta un nuevo lugar para que conservaras tu plaza. La Orquesta Filarmónica sigue existiendo, lo que se quemó no es más que material. Y me aprovecho de eso para acercarte a mí.

– ¿Y cuándo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo?

– Ayer, mientras dormías. Con dinero, se logran proezas…

– Pero… ¿Vienen todos? ¿Todos los músicos?

– Los músicos, los técnicos, todos. Con sus familias, si no, nadie habría aceptado.

– ¿Sus familias?

¡No sólo me caigo de las nubes, sino de las nubes más altas!

– No te preocupes por la logística. Lo esencial es que conserves tu sueño, aunque no lo vivirás enseguida en Nueva York. Nos regresamos a San Francisco dentro de dos horas…

– ¿Y mis cosas? ¿Y Sam?

– Mi chofer recogió tus cosas de casa de Sam. Lo llamé, está contento por ti.

– Pensaste en todo…

– Creo que sí.

No sé qué pensar. Es tan inverosímil.

_Regreso a San Francisco con Darien, no pierdo mi plaza… Todo va a suceder tal como estaba previsto, pero en otro lugar. No, no salgo de mi asombro…_

_Darien hubiera podido hablarme de ello, ¡pedirme mi opinión! Como sea, ¡yo soy la primera implicada! ¿Y Sam?_

– Voy a llamar a mi hermano, me hubiera gustado mucho abrazarlo antes de partir.

– Está en la facultad esta mañana, pero te manda besos.

_¡¿Y por qué soy la única que no conoce la agenda de mi hermano?!_

Agarro mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto a mi hermano. Estoy algo agobiada, mis dedos marcan con fuerza el teclado.

[¡Gracias por todo! Llámame cuando hayas terminado tus clases y tus guardias. Besos.]

Mina está en casa cuando desembarco con mi maleta y mis violines. Darien no me acompañó, pero

¿Cómo enojarse con él? Me imagino que estará retrasado debido a ese día suplementario en Nueva York. Mina me aprieta entre sus brazos.

– ¡Si supieras cuánto quería estar yo allá cuando vi el incendio del Avery Fisher Hall en las noticias! Me imagino el estado en el que has de haber estado.

– Fue bastante duro, pero Darien se aseguró de que…

– Me contarás en el camino. ¿Te sientes como para tocar en la velada de caridad de esta noche?

– ¿Quieres que vaya esta noche?

– ¡Por supuesto! Dado todo lo que hiciste por esta velada, ¡ven, vamos a crear el evento!

– ¡Pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar, debo tener una cara espantosa!

– Nada grave, voy a arreglarlo.

¡Mina es un verdadero tornado cuando se aplica! En menos de una hora, consiguió prepararnos a las dos, vestirnos con largos vestidos negros de noche, muy lujosos. Tengo el cabello recogido y el maquillaje de Mina borró toda la pesadumbre de mi rostro. Dudo en llevar el Stradivarius, todavía no he tocado con él. ¡Mi viejo compañero de camino me servirá una vez más!

Mina rentó un auto con chofer para la ocasión. Eso nos permite conversar de los últimos sucesos y de la mudanza de todo el Avery Fisher Hall a San Francisco. Tampoco Mina sale de su asombro. No llamé a Darien desde que llegué. Sé que me lo voy a encontrar en la velada, le doy a mi vez esta pequeña sorpresa. Me ha de imaginar descansando en el fondo de mi cama…

Mina, por su parte, me cuenta todo sobre la velada. Está feliz con los invitados presentes para la ocasión. Me enseña la lista, no poco orgullosa de la larga serie de apellidos conocidos. La recorro con los ojos, mi sonrisa se congela. Hill. Los nombres de Malachite Hill y de Amy Hill están inscritos. Y recuerdo todo: las cartas, la agresión, las llamadas, el último mensaje de Malachite.

«¿Serena, te sientes bien?»

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 2

**.**

**5. Derrape**

La velada de Mina tiene lugar en uno de los magníficos salones de recepción del St. Regis. Sigo a Mina hacia una sala apartada, incluso me precipito hacia ella, sin atreverme a mirar del lado del salón. Mina no dice nada, pero me observa de manera extraña. No quiero decirle nada, es su velada, debe estar completamente concentrada en la correcta organización de ese momento. Si la velada de caridad resulta un éxito, su carrera tomará entonces un muy buen camino. Debo pensar en ella y no hacer la más mínima torpeza, ni dar el más mínimo paso en falso que pudiera incomodarla.

– Tengo que ir al salón para saludar a los invitados. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres tomar una copa o comer algo?

– No, no te preocupes, me voy a quedar aquí para concentrarme en la presentación. No he ensayado desde hace varios días y estoy algo nerviosa. ¡Esta no es noche para sacar una nota en falso!

Trato de adoptar un tono jovial, pero mi voz suena falsa.

– Bueno, en todo caso, no dudes. Vengo a buscarte cuando sea el momento de subir a escena. En serio, estás muy pálida…

– Voy a estar bien, ¡ya vete!

Mina desaparece. Estoy sola con mi angustia. Finalmente, quizá debí haber avisado a Darien de mi presencia. Al menos para no colocarlo en una mala posición. Él habría sabido decirme qué hacer…

_Bueno. Nada más tengo que tocar un fragmento, es todo. Toco y me voy._

Pero Malachite está aquí, y esa Amy Hill debe saber quién soy.

_Olvídalos, Serena, piensa en Mina. Ignora a Darien, él entenderá. Respira… Todo va a estar bien… Aunque, ¿tal vez sabrán Malachite y Amy que Darien estaba conmigo esos últimos días? Se lo han de reprochar, lo han de presionar para que deje de verme._

Nunca había estado yo tan atemorizada. Incluso para la audición más importante de mi vida, me sentía yo más tranquila. Tengo la impresión de vivir uno de los peores momentos de toda mi vida. Por primera vez, no tengo ganas de tocar…

_¡Si al menos le hubiera avisado a Darien!… Pero no, ¡quería darle una «sorpresa»! ¡Claro! ¡Heme aquí con estos hermosos trapos!_

Doy vueltas en esa sala. Mi violín no me da seguridad, pero debo calentar, tocar algunas notas. Para relajarme.

Tocan a la puerta, me estremezco.

«La señorita Aino me pidió que le trajera este platillo.»

Respiro aliviada ante el mesero.

Mina pensó en mí. Aun cuando está muy ocupada, no me olvida… Esta atención me llega al corazón, me devuelve un poco de valor. Aunque me siento incapaz de tragar lo que fuese, le debo ese gusto. Mordisqueo algunos canapés, deliciosos. Recupero algo de energía y retomo mi violín con más gusto. Decido ceñirme a mi plan.

_Toco como me lo pidió Mina y ¡desaparezco de la velada!_

No espero demasiado tiempo, Mina llega, con los ojos brillantes.

– Creo que es un éxito total. La urna de las donaciones ya está llena a reventar de sobres. ¡E inclusive algunos invitados me han hablado de volverse mecenas del teatro de Soma!

– Vendiste muy bien el proyecto, te mereces este éxito.

Mina está radiante. Superó tal cantidad de trabajo estas semanas por este ambicioso proyecto, que puede saborear su victoria. De pronto, su sonrisa se congela.

«Serena, antes de que subas a escena, te debo prevenir…»

Su tono serio me inquieta…

«Darien está en el salón, y… hum, cómo te lo digo… No está solo.»

Recibo un golpe en el corazón.

– No sé a qué está jugando contigo, pero tiene suerte de que este no sea el lugar para hacer una escena, si no…

– No hay problema, Mina… Ya veremos eso más tarde. Tu velada es la prioridad…

– Me doy cuenta de que esto te afecta, siento mucho tener que confrontarte a esto tan violentamente… ¡Estoy que reviento por dentro!

Trato de controlarme, pero siento que mi cuerpo se hiela. Darien Chiba, Malachite y Amy Hill, la velada… Estoy en el seno del tipo de veladas que Darien frecuenta, la presencia de su tía…

Siempre es en estos momentos en que él aparece acompañado… No ha dejado pues esta mascarada…

_Esto es lo que hace cuando no tengo noticias suyas… ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¡En todo caso, no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que él detenga este jueguito!_

Tengo nausea, me duele el estómago, me quiero ir pero tengo un compromiso que cumplir. Tiemblo. Darien va a verme, ¿se sentirá al menos molesto?

Luego de estos días juntos, pensaba haber ganado un poco más de lugar para mí en su vida… Pero evidentemente no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente como para oponerse a su tía, no lo suficiente, pues se muestra con alguien más en las fotos… Bueno, ¿le va a parar o qué?

– ¿Vas a estar bien? Si quieres, puedo hallar una excusa para que no toques esta noche.

– No, voy a estar bien. Además,

Darien nunca me ha prometido nada…

– En serio, ¡si pudiera arrinconarlo cara a cara, le diría lo que pienso! ¡Nos hubiera traído dos vodkas!

Agarro mi violín y mi partitura. Al salir de la sala, uno de los miembros del equipo de logística toma mis hojas para instalarlas en un atril, ya en escena.

Conservo mi instrumento conmigo, me agarro a él como un mal nadador a su salvavidas. Es lo único en lo que puedo aún confiar. Y en Mina también, que realmente se preocupa por mí.

«Doy mi discurso y termino contigo. ¿Puedes soportarlo?»

Asiento. Sigo a Mina hacia el gran salón de la recepción. La dejo ir delante. Me alegro de ver que una columna me esconde mientras espero a subir a escena. No estaré expuesta demasiado pronto. No escucho a Mina, trato de calmar mi angustia. Ni siquiera pienso en mi música, aunque es justo en ella que me debo concentrar.

«Por supuesto, el teatro de Soma no sería nada sin sus donativos, pero estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que son primero y ante todo los músicos, los artistas, los actores, los que le darán vida. Para ofrecerles una muestra de los próximos talentos de este teatro, tengo el inmenso honor de presentarles a la más talentosa de los músicos de San Francisco, incluso de los Estados Unidos, pues acaba de incorporarse a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York…»

_Listo, ya es mi turno…_

«Seguramente han escuchado hablar del drama que acaba de golpear al Avery Fisher Hall este fin de semana. Un drama que no lo es para todos, ya que le debemos la presencia entre nosotros de este músico emérito.»

_Darien ha de haber comprendido ya que estoy aquí… ¿Cómo reacciona?_

«Señoras y señores, tengo el inmenso placer de presentarles esta noche a la señorita Serena Tsukino.»

Los invitados aplauden. Ni siquiera me provoca un poco de gusto. Trato de dominar el temblor. Es menester, si no mi arco no puede entregar notas precisas… Respiro y me lanzo. Me uno a Mina. Su mirada es de preocupación, pero de todos modos sonríe para disimular. Debo tranquilizarla, decirle que todo está bien. En lugar de eso, dejo caer mi arco al suelo… Una torpeza que acentúa mi angustia.

_¡Tengo que recuperarme! Represento a los músicos del teatro de Soma, debo probarle a toda esta gente que tiene razón en confiar en Mina. Ni modo por Darien y Malachite, debo tocar y no debo pensar en nada más._

Mina me deja en escena apretándome la mano. Me doy bien cuenta de que teme otra torpeza de mi parte… Evito cuidadosamente mirar el salón. Bajo los ojos, ajusto mi violín, con gesto mil veces realizado, alzo mi arco y toco la primera nota. El silencio se vuelve completo. Y de nuevo, opera la magia de la música. Elegí tocar La Campanella de Paganini, un fragmento alegre que no me da respiro. Saco la última nota, con el corazón batiente. No di ni una nota en falso y eso es un inmenso alivio para mí.

Los invitados aplauden, agradezco, pero sólo tengo un apuro, escapar.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Mina, esperando que pueda tomar el relevo para permitirme dejar el salón sin parecer una ladrona. Ella se apresta a rescatarme, pero la detienen en su impulso. Malachite acaba de subir a escena y se adelanta hacia mí, con los brazos tendidos y la sonrisa en los labios.

_¡Oh, no, sólo faltaba eso, no él, no!_

Me aprieta entre sus brazos, como si fuésemos viejos amigos. No me gusta este abrazo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Enseguida se vuelve hacia los invitados, con un brazo apretado alrededor de mi cintura.

«Gracias para ella. Señorita Aino, ¡es una hermosa sorpresa la que nos da usted esta noche!»

Su tono es jovial, seguro. Malachite acapara la atención de todos, muy seguro de sí mismo y con su mano demasiado apretada sobre mí para mi gusto.

«Señoras y señores, tienen ante ustedes a una gran músico, que estoy encantado de contar entre mis amigos.»

_¿Sus amigos?_

«Aprovechen muy bien este momento, Serena Tsukino puede estar acaparada por sus próximos conciertos. Es un inmenso honor que haya compartido su talento con nosotros esta noche…»

_¡Que ya me suelte!_

No me gusta nada esta situación, me da la impresión de que presenta a su nueva noviecita a sus padres… Trato de moverme para escaparme de su influencia, pero me aprieta todavía más fuerte. Busco ayuda del lado de Mina, pero se alza de hombros con aire de impotencia. Entonces miro el salón, buscando a Darien con los ojos. Ahí está, muy cerca. Sus ojos le lanzan centellas a

Malachite, su mandíbula está crispada. Su mano aprieta la copa, lo siento listo para abalanzarse. Pero a su lado, está la misma mujer. Ella tiene la mano colocada sobre su brazo…

Malachite sigue hablando, ya ni siquiera lo escucho. Todas las miradas están puestas en él, hace el show, que todos parecen apreciar. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Darien, pero mis ojos sólo encuentran una mirada fija en mí, una mirada mala, fría. Una mujer me mira fijamente, con un rictus en sus labios. Es pequeña, estricta, altiva. Sus cabellos están estirados hacia atrás, su traje es impecable. Sé quién es ella, de inmediato. Es Amy Hill, la tía de Darien, y me fulmina literalmente ahí mismo. Nada de cartas de amenazas para atemorizarme, basta con una sola mirada de esta mujer. Ruego porque esta pesadilla se acabe, que Malachite me suelte, que pueda yo irme de ahí. Darien no se ha movido, la mujer tampoco. En cuanto a Amy, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar de su lado.

Y luego, todo el mundo aplaude.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Malachite, parece orgulloso, hizo su espectáculo y parece contento de sí mismo. Me arrastra hacia atrás, trato de soltarme, pero no me deja en tanto estamos todavía en el salón.

Una vez franqueada la puerta, por fin, me libera. Su sonrisa ya no es tan fanfarrona, se vuelve amenazante.

_¿Qué más me va a pasar?_

– ¡Por fin solos!

– Me tengo que ir, señor Hill.

Gracias por los elogios.

Malachite me atrapa agarrándome la mano.

– No tan rápido, Serena. Me evita demasiado como para que la deje ir tan rápido esta vez. Sería mejor que se hiciese perdonar la mentira del aeropuerto…

– Mina tuvo un contratiempo y yo…

– No me tome por idiota, sé que Darien estaba con usted. Pero no le voy a decir que Darien no está hecho para usted. Usted misma lo ha visto esta noche. Está acompañado, de una hermosa mujer…

Bajo la cabeza.

_¡Que se calle!_

– No crea en las bellas palabras de Darien, Serena. Le miente desde el principio, la usa… A Darien le gustan las mujeres deportistas, delgadas… Todo lo contrario de usted. Lo conozco, soy su primo, ambos somos muy cercanos…

– No es lo que Darien dice de usted…

Malachite está picado:

«¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues usted lo ha visto esta noche. Darien está acompañado, y no es usted quien está de su brazo. Déjelo con sus mentiras.»

Malachite se acerca a mí, demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento caliente en mi rostro.

«Serena, usted y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas, puedo ocuparme de usted, puedo hacer su vida increíble si usted…»

Empujo a Malachite con todas mis fuerzas.

– Déjeme tranquila, Malachite. ¡Lo que pasa entre Darien y yo no es de su incumbencia! ¡Y ya déjeme ir!

– Muy bien, Serena, pero no me declaro vencido. Yo estaré ahí cuando Darien la abandone, ¡usted vendrá a llorar entre mis brazos! ¡Pronto entenderá que soy mucho mejor que su querido Darien!

Camino a paso precipitado, quisiera correr pero los tacones me lo impiden.

Recojo mis cosas de la salita. Siento que las lágrimas corren. Tengo miedo, miedo de esta sórdida familia. ¿Malachite y yo? ¡Oh, cómo me hubiera gustado que Darien interviniera, me liberara, me llevara lejos de todo esto! ¡Pero no hizo nada, nada!

El Valet Parking me trae el auto que Mina puso a mi disposición para permitirme regresar antes que ella. Me mira con extrañeza, pero no le presto atención. Estoy llorando, temblando, tartamudeo. Quiero irme rápidamente de ahí. Arranco a toda velocidad, las lágrimas me nublan la vista. Mal que bien me concentro en el camino, en el tránsito. Mi teléfono móvil, tirado en el asiento del pasajero, suena. El nombre de Darien aparece.

De pronto, una sacudida, la tierra se pone literalmente a temblar. Detrás de mis lágrimas, veo a la gente salir corriendo de los inmuebles. Gritan. Una niñita atrae mi atención, llora, asustada.

Su mamá trata de agarrarla, le grita por su nombre. Los letreros de las tiendas caen en la calle. Las lámparas se doblan… El auto se derrapa, pierdo el control. Y luego, nada.

**Continuará...**

**¡No se pierda el siguiente volumen!**

**N/a: bueno chicas aquí queda jejejej pero subiré pronto la otro parte saludos y gracias por sus Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 Volumen 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 3

**.**

**1. Doloroso despertar**

La cabeza me duele intensamente… Me pareciera estar viviendo una pesadilla. Escucho ruidos, gritos, pero todo parece venir de muy lejos… No sé si me puedo mover, no veo bien… Mi cabeza descansa sobre el volante, entre mis manos. Me enderezo y llevo los dedos a la frente. Sangre… Debo haberme golpeado fuertemente contra el volante.

_Me duele…_

Miro alrededor. La calle está llena de piedras, de vidrios rotos… Hay humo también, el pavimento está levantado en algunos lugares. Todo sigue borroso, me cuesta trabajo encontrar la fuerza para moverme… La velada de beneficencia, veo a Malachite tomándome del brazo… La mirada fría e inquisitiva de Amy… Y Darien… Sí, lo recuerdo… Darien no se movió…

_¡Ay, mi cabeza!_

Recuerdo haber estado manejando y después perdí el control del automóvil… Un terremoto…

¡Dios mío! Mis latidos se aceleran.

_Debo mantener la calma. La ayuda debe estar en camino, no me quedaré aquí atrapada… No estoy bajo los escombros… Pueden verme perfectamente para sacarme de aquí y después…_

Tiembla nuevamente. Me aferro al volante.

_Debo salir de aquí, buscar un refugio, ¡TENGO QUE SALIR!_

Un dolor espantoso en la espalda me arranca un grito… Mis piernas… ¡no puedo mover las piernas! La tierra sigue temblando, estoy atorada en mi auto, y escucho más accidentes en la autopista.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Mi teléfono! Ahí en el piso… ¡vibra! ¡Ah, si tan sólo pudiera contestar a distancia…!_

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no sé qué hacer, escucho objetos cayendo a mí alrededor. ¡No estoy a salvo en este auto! Mina me llama, quiero hablar con ella, lloro, grito… Pierdo el control, lanzo un grito de desesperación, ¡quiero que Mina me escuche! ¡Darien, DARIEN! ¿Está bajo los escombros? Darien… ¿Dónde está? Una imagen de él enterrado me llega de golpe a la mente… Vuelvo a ver las imágenes de autos aplastados por casas, voy a morir… Las piernas no me responden…

_Papá… Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llamarte, hubieras estado tan orgulloso de mí…_

Estoy aferrada al volante, me sobresalto con cada ruido, con cada crujido.

_¿Nunca llegaré a ser una gran violinista? Sam, no me despedí de ti en Nueva York…_

Un ruido sordo se escucha, algo cayó sobre el auto. Me intento pasar al asiento del copiloto, pero este movimiento me produce un dolor insoportable en la espalda. Me desmayo.

– ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Escucho un ruido… ¿es a mí a quien llaman? Una mano sobre mi cabeza, unos dedos en mi cuello…

– ¡Encontré el pulso, está viva, muchachos! Señorita, ¿me escucha?

_Escucho… Mi cabeza, me duele… ¿Mis piernas?_

Abro los ojos, el cielo está pintado de rosa… ¿ya no es de noche? Alguien me carga… Un hombre delante de mí… Su rostro está crispado… Le habla a su colega, no entiendo lo que dice… La ambulancia, veo las luces. Me introducen en ella, mi cabeza no se mueve… Esa luz enceguecedora… Darien… ¿Dónde está Darien?

Todos se agitan a mí alrededor.

– No deja de desmayarse. El pulso está débil. ¡Tenemos que llevárnosla ya!

Alcanzo a ver a un hombre vestido de azul. Un médico. Los párpados me pesan…

Despierto. La luz no me deja abrir bien los ojos. Tengo miedo de que la cabeza me duela nuevamente, pero nada, no siento nada. Levanto la mano, tengo un vendaje. Mis ojos se acostumbran poco a poco a la luz, estoy en una habitación…

_¿No estoy en el hospital? ¿A dónde me trajeron? Esto no parece una habitación de hospital…_

Todo está tranquilo. El ruido regular de una máquina atrás de mí es el único sonido que escucho.

_¿En dónde diablos estoy? Debieron haberme dado un medicamento bastante fuerte, me siento mucho mejor._

Volteo la cabeza. Esa cabeza agachada, ese caballo castaño… ¿Darien?

– ¿Darien?

Mi voz es débil. Siento la garganta seca… Muevo la mano, veo a Darien sobresaltarse, y rápidamente se endereza.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué cara! ¡Se ve devastado!_

Estuvo llorando, sus ojos están rojos y sus mejillas brillan. Su mirada sobre mí pasa de la sorpresa al más profundo alivio. Toma mi mano y se la pega al rostro.

– Serena, ¡por fin despertaste!

Darien suspira, cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir rápidamente:

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Tengo… sed…

– Espera…

Toma un vaso que se encontraba al lado de mí y me sirve agua… Intento enderezarme, pero tengo un peso enorme en donde se encuentran mis piernas.

_Mis piernas, ¡ahora recuerdo! Mis piernas, ¡no las podía mover! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No!_

Mi pavor debe ser muy notorio, Darien me ayuda a sentarme, con un gesto de ternura.

– El doctor pasará a verte más tarde. Por ahora, bebe un poco de agua…

Darien me ayuda a beber, no dejo de mirar mis piernas. Intento mover los dedos de mis pies, les ordeno que se muevan en mi mente, pero no logro nada… El líquido me hace bien, lo siento descender por mi cuerpo, me ayuda a despertar más, a salir de la neblina. Mis pensamientos vuelven a acomodarse, revivo todo lo que paso, y mis lágrimas vuelven a correr…

Darien se sienta al borde de mi cama, su expresión ha cambiado. Su mirada sigue preocupada, pero intenta adoptar una pose más tranquila. Deja el vaso y me acaricia la mejilla.

– Sufriste un grave accidente, pero ya todo está bien.

Rompo en llanto y Darien me abraza. Al sentir su olor me tranquilizo un poco. ¡Estaba sola en el auto! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

Darien está aquí ahora, y en este momento es el mejor apoyo que pudiera tener… Seca mis lágrimas con ternura. Sus gestos son dulces. Me gustaría quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pero la realidad lo impide. Me retiro de sus brazos, mi vientre se crispa:

– ¿Y tú, estás ileso? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Y Mina?

– Mina está bien. El hotel St. Regis no tuvo daños, sólo algunos vasos rotos pero nada grave. Le avisé que estabas aquí, llegará en cuanto pueda. Y yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Siento un alivio, Mina está bien. Darien está bien, no le pasó nada, y estoy entre sus brazos.

Saboreo este momento, y me hace mucho bien.

– ¿En dónde estamos?

Recorro la habitación con la mirada. No se parece en lo absoluto a una habitación de hospital. Una pantalla plana gigantesca está anclada al muro frente a mí, un sillón está instalado frente a un ventanal, las cortinas son de un blanco inmaculado. Un armario, libros, revistas, tengo la impresión de estar en una casa. La puerta está abierta, y puedo percibir otro sillón, más lejos… ¿Estoy en un apartamento? ¿Una suite de hotel? No escucho ningún ruido que venga de la calle…

– ¡Oh!, es una clínica privada, en las afueras de San Francisco. Ya verás, los médicos de aquí son excelentes. Y además, pensé que necesitarías estar en calma para reponerte de… todas esas emociones fuertes…

– ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí?

– No, llegaste en helicóptero, yo llegue lo más rápido que pude...

_¿En helicóptero? ¡Viajé en helicóptero!_

– ¿Pero cómo es posible? No recuerdo nada. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– No contestabas el teléfono, supuse que algo te habría pasado…

Su voz se quiebra, sus ojos están rojos… Darien parece afectado por algo…

– Hmm… Entonces, les pedí a todos mis asistentes que llamaran a los hospitales, a las ambulancias, a la policía, a todo el mundo. Los bomberos nos informaron que te habían encontrado, y el helicóptero y los doctores de aquí hicieron el resto.

_¡¿Viajé en helicóptero?!_

– ¿Y cómo está la ciudad?

– Sólo dos o tres barrios fueron afectados, pero nada grave. Esta vez no fue nada catastrófico.

– ¿Hubo muertos?

– Sí, algunos. Pero tú estás conmigo, viva. Estoy muy aliviado. No sé qué hubiera hecho si… si…

Comienzo a llorar nuevamente. El ruido, las imágenes regresan… Recuerdo a una niña pequeña que gritaba…

_¡Dios mío, qué horror!_

Lloro en los brazos de Darien.

– Serena, tuve tanto miedo… Cuando vi que no contestabas el teléfono… Mina y yo estábamos demasiado preocupados. No me lo puedo perdonar, ¿sabes? Si hubiera intervenido, si los hubiera seguido, a Malachite y a ti, habría podido retenerte, te hubieras quedado con nosotros, y nada te hubiera ocurrido… ¡Pero no hice nada! ¡No moví ni un dedo!

Siento a Darien agitarse contra mí. Su voz está llena de ira contra sí mismo. Había olvidado a Malachite, la fiesta… Los recuerdos regresan a mí, me parece como si todo hubiera pasado hace años aunque fue hace sólo unas cuantas horas…

Lo abrazo, pareciera que los papeles se invirtieron, que soy yo quien debe consolarlo y decirle que todo está bien… Pero no todo está bien… ¡Sigo sin poder mover los dedos de mis pies!

Darien se aleja de mí, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Tiembla de una rabia que intenta contener con mucha dificultad. No puedo evitar sonreír; aún con ojeras y cara de fatiga, sigue siendo muy sexy. Darien es apuesto sin importar la situación y además, es por mí que está desesperado.

Darien…

– Si algo te pasara, Serena, nunca me lo perdonaría. Fui un cobarde y por poco te pierdo. ¡Cuando recuerdo su cara en el momento en que regresó a verme! Tuvo suerte, si hubiéramos estado solos… Él debió haber estado en el auto en tu lugar… En vez de eso, a él no le pasó nada.

– Darien, ya pasó. Ya olvídalo. No es… importante.

Intento enderezarme nuevamente, pero aún no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantar mis piernas inertes… Tengo ansiedad por ver al doctor, quiero saber…

– Darien, ¿sabes algo… de mis piernas?

Su cólera se disipa de golpe y su mirada se vuelve más sombría.

_¡Oh no! No me gusta esa mirada para nada. Sólo logra inquietarme más._

-Lo vi hace poco. Te hicieron unos exámenes, el Dr. Laurens vendrá en cuanto tenga los resultados.

-¿Pero no te dijo nada más? ¿Seguro?

-No, por ahora, tendremos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes.

Suspira. Es la primera vez que veo a Darien tan impotente. Cierro los ojos. ¿Y si quedé paralítica?

– ¡Pero, te puedo decir que tienes una cara espantosa!

El tono repentinamente jovial de Darien me hace voltear a verlo. Recibo su intento por subirme el ánimo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Parece como si tuviera una venda!

– ¡Y una linda contusión! Iré a buscarte un espejo…

No creo que ver mi cara me vaya a alegrar tanto… Darien regresa del baño, que se ve tan inmensa como la habitación. Alcancé a ver un poco de la bañera, ¡es gigantesca!

– Toma, mírate.

Efectivamente, una venda gigante me rodea la cabeza. Algunos rasguños en la nariz, hematomas en los pómulos, pero nada que me vaya a dejar cicatriz. No sé por qué, siento un poco de alivio que esta parte de mi cuerpo esté casi ilesa. Mis manos tampoco están muy dañadas, mis dedos se siguen moviendo con normalidad. Qué alivio, podré seguir tocando el violín… Sin embargo, entre más se va despertando mi cuerpo, más lo siento herido, sobre todo en los costados.

Darien se sienta nuevamente al borde de mi cama. Su mirada es cariñosa, un poco más calmada.

Creo que los dos estamos contentos de estar juntos otra vez, después de lo que sucedió. San Francisco no había tenido temblores tan intensos desde hace muchos años. Pero todos sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que esto sucediera…

Darien me besa, me saca de mis meditaciones. Su beso es suave, cálido. Me aprieta más fuerte contra él y no puedo evitar lanzar un grito. Uno de mis costados no aprecia mucho esta demostración de afecto. Nos reímos.

– Bueno, creo que ahora tendré que tratarte como una muñeca de porcelana.

– ¡Oh sí! Yo misma tengo miedo de moverme.

– ¿Tienes hambre o necesitas algo?

– No, estoy bien. ¿Sabes dónde está mi teléfono, mi bolsa y todas mis cosas?

Levanto la sábana y en lugar de la típica bata de hospital, me encuentro vestida con un camisón, un bonito modelo gris de satín muy suave.

– Cuando te hayas recuperado, encontrarás ropa más sexy en aquel armario.

Bajo la sábana y me sonrojo ante el guiño de Darien. No me imagino que en esta clínica se pueda pensar en ese tipo de cosas… Pero, ¿por qué no?

– Tu teléfono está en la sala, no quería que te despertara. Creo que alguien te llamó, iré a buscarlo.

Darien desaparece unos momentos. ¡Quiero recorrer esta suite! Una clínica que parece más un hotel de lujo, es algo nuevo para mí. ¿Dónde están los medicamentos? ¿Dónde está el botón para llamar a la enfermera? Aun mi sonda está discretamente puesta en un compartimiento detrás de la cama…

Tomo el teléfono que Darien me da. Tengo 52 llamadas perdidas y más de treinta mensajes de texto.

La mayoría son de Mina y Sam, y algunos otros de mis amigos de la academia de música. Mis padres también llamaron, varias veces… Debo llamarlos para informarles… Debo tranquilizar a todo el mundo. Darien me espía.

– Si quieres, le puedo pedir a Conrad que le avise a todos. Al menos para que sepan que todo está bien. Tú los llamarás más tarde.

Darien ha leído mi mente de nuevo. Dudo. Me siento exhausta, no tengo ganas todavía de hablar de todo esto… Lo que me gustaría es ver al doctor.

_¿Pero qué hace?_

– De acuerdo, sobre todo a mis padres y a Sam. Que les diga que estoy bien, pero que no les informe nada acerca de mis piernas. Yo les diré más tarde. ¿Me dijiste que Mina vendría?

– Sí, tenía que pasar antes a su casa para ver si no había daños. ¿Estás bien? De repente te sentí más cansada…

– Me gustaría dormir un poco… ¿Te quedarás aquí?

– No me moveré. Descansa. Voy a decirle a Conrad y regreso.

Darien me da un beso en la frente y deja mi habitación. Intento acomodarme mejor entre los cojines.

Cierro los ojos y caigo rápidamente en un sueño profundo…

No sé cuánto tiempo pude dormir así. La voz de Darien me despierta, junto con la de otro hombre.

Abro los ojos con dificultad y me doy cuenta que me observan. El hombre tiene puesta una bata blanca, seguramente es el Dr. Laurens. Me despierto en seguida, y me enderezo como puedo.

_¡El veredicto ha llegado! ¡Por fin lo sabré!_

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si lo se me van a querer matar por dejarlas hasta aquí jejej xD pero lo siento no tenia tiempo para mas :/ besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 3

**.**

**2. Esperanza y revelaciones**

– ¡Señorita Tsukino! Me alegra verla despierta. ¿Cómo se siente?

El Dr. Laurens es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, de tipo atlético. Tiene una mirada dulce y empática.

– Buenos días, doctor. Un poco cansada…

– Es normal, le dimos algunos medicamentos para que las contusiones que sufrió no le dolieran demasiado.

– ¿Me hicieron exámenes?

– Así es. Llegó aquí con una herida severa en la cabeza. Pero, afortunadamente sólo fue una ligera conmoción. No deberían quedarle cicatrices, le dimos algunas puntadas pero fueron en el cuero cabelludo, nadie las verá.

– Y… ¿mis piernas?

– Señorita Tsukino, antes de hablar de sus piernas, debería saber la suerte que tuvo anoche.

_¿Por qué evade mi pregunta? ¿Tan grave es?_

Mis manos se crispan bajo la sábana… ¿Suerte? ¿Eso quiere decir que debo esperar lo peor? Darien se acerca a mí y se sienta al borde de la cama. Veo que él también está ansioso, con la mirada fija en el doctor.

– Efectivamente, perdió la movilidad en las piernas, pero creemos que es algo temporal. Los resultados de los exámenes fueron buenos, su médula espinal no sufrió ninguna lesión.

– ¿Ella podrá caminar de nuevo?

Darien lanzó la pregunta que me quema los labios más rápido que yo.

Temporal _dijo _temporal.

– Por supuesto. Los nervios estuvieron mucho tiempo comprimidos y con el estrés de la situación, las piernas de la señorita Tsukino se inflamaron demasiado. Todo esto debería componerse con un tratamiento y los ejercicios apropiados.

– ¿Cuándo podré volver a caminar?

– Oh, no es como que vaya a correr ya un maratón mañana. Sin duda deberá esperar algunos días… Un terapeuta se ocupará de usted y le ayudará a realizar los ejercicios.

¡Uf, qué alivio!

– Sin embargo, ¡le aconsejaría no querer ir demasiado rápido! Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tenga paciencia, proceda etapa por etapa y saldrá de aquí caminando con sus propias piernas.

_Paciencia… No es como que tenga alternativa, ¿o sí?_

– Igualmente sufrió un fuerte trauma psicológico anoche, señorita Tsukino. Si siente la necesidad de hablar de ello, le aconsejaría hacerlo con uno de nuestros psicólogos. Las víctimas de este tipo de catástrofes necesitan expresar sus sentimientos. Esto también podría contribuir al restablecimiento de sus piernas.

_¿Consultar a un psicólogo? En primer lugar quiero dormir…_

– Bueno, la dejaré descansar ahora. La enfermera está a su disposición, no dude en llamarme en caso de tener alguna duda. El terapeuta vendrá más tarde para una primera consulta. ¡No debemos dejar que sus piernas pierdan la costumbre de moverse!

– Muy bien doctor.

– Hasta pronto, señorita Tsukino. Señor Chiba.

Darien se levanta y acompaña al Dr. Laurens, Los escucho murmurar, pero es imposible entender lo que dicen. Siento alivio, por fin respiro otra vez. ¡No tengo nada grave! Saltaría de emoción si pudiera. Pero no puedo, y me siento terriblemente cansada… Quiero dormir un poco más… Cierro los ojos y no espero a que Darien regrese, me gustaría hacerlo pero ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente. El sueño me invade inmediatamente.

Mi vientre gruñe. No sé por cuánto tiempo dormí, pero es el hambre lo que me despierta. Podría comerme una vaca entera. Abro los ojos y nadie está en mi habitación. Bueno. Tengo también una urgencia enorme por levantarme sola, pero el peso de mis piernas interrumpe mi impulso.

_Ah sí, mis piernas… Diablos, ¿cómo le hago?_

¿Pero dónde está el botón para llamar a la enfermera? Miro alrededor, nada. En su intento por mantener todo discretamente arreglado, escondieron lo más vital. Nada sobre las repisas, aparte del teléfono… el teléfono… ¡no estoy en un hotel!...¡Necesito una enfermera, no _room service_… Decido llamar a Darien.

_¿Así será mi condición los próximos días? ¿Esperar a que los demás vengan a ayudarme?_

– ¿Darien?

Escucho ruido en la habitación de al lado y Darien llega, con una expresión de preocupación:

– ¡Estás despierta, hermosa! ¿Necesitas algo?

– Sí, ¿puedes llamar a la enfermera?

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te sientes bien?

_Evitaré entrar en detalles…_

– Sí, todo está bien… sólo necesito a la enfermera… No encuentro el botón para llamarla…

– ¿El botón? Es el teléfono. Espera, yo lo haré.

_El teléfono… Si hubiera investigado un poco más…_

La enfermera llega inmediatamente. Sin duda, no estoy en un hospital normal, y Darien tiene la ocurrencia de escabullirse. Uf, me salvé de tener que explicar todo delante de él… La enfermera es muy amable, me sonríe y me pregunta si todo está bien. Le confieso mi hambre y me explica que tengo que consultar el menú y llamar al teléfono que está en la carta. Retiene la risa frente a mi expresión de asombro. ¡Está clínica es de primer mundo!

Darien entra en la habitación una vez que la enfermera ha salido.

– ¿Todo bien? Ah, tienes el menú, ¿estás hambrienta?

– Sí, sí, todo bien. Sí tengo hambre… Al parecer puedo escoger lo que quiero comer. ¿No sirven bandejas de comida en esta clínica?

– Eh no, digamos que eso forma parte de los cuidados. Una buena comida te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Dime lo que quieres. De hecho, Mina está llegando.

¡Mina está aquí! ¡Qué alegría!

– Aprovecharé que está aquí para regresar a la oficina. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

– ¿Cómo regresarás a la ciudad? Las autopistas deben estar dañadas.

– El helicóptero.

_El helicóptero, qué tonta soy…_

– ¿Mina también llegó en helicóptero?

– Por supuesto, es más fácil.

_Por supuesto._

Darien toma el teléfono, la llamada es breve. Parece acostumbrado a este tipo de servicios… Tocan a la puerta. ¡Pero todavía no es la comida! Darien se va. Debo confesar que es muy agradable ver a Darien tan preocupado por mí, pero esta sensación de dependencia me pesa. Espero que esto no dure mucho tiempo. Escucho la voz de Mina. ¡Me emociona saber que está aquí!

Se queda en la puerta, mirándome por un instante. Yo también la miro, y me tranquiliza ver que no le pasó nada. Se precipita sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente. Mis costados siguen sin estar de acuerdo con tanta emoción, pero no me importa. Las dos lloramos. De felicidad sin duda. Recuerdo el miedo que tuve de perderla, anoche, en el coche. Tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verla nunca.

– ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!

– ¡Yo tampoco tengo la intención de revivir todo esto!

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Darien me dijo lo de tus piernas.

– No es tan grave, el doctor dijo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de cumplir con las terapias.

– Hum…

Mina y yo volteamos a ver a Darien al mismo tiempo.

– Me voy. Llámame si necesitas algo. De todas formas, regresaré muy pronto.

Darien me besa en la frente. Creo que es la primera vez que tiene un gesto tan tierno hacia mí en público. Lo veo alejarse, no puedo evitar sentir angustia al verlo partir, regresar a San Francisco…

– No te preocupes por Darien, intenta tranquilizarme Mina, el trayecto en helicóptero es muy rápido, ¡Ya te diste cuenta! ¡Tuvo que temblar para que por fin pudiera viajar en helicóptero!

– Sí, yo también, ¡Sólo que yo no recuerdo nada!

Mina deja sus cosas en el sillón y mira alrededor.

– ¡Wow! ¡Nunca había visto un hospital así! ¡Si vieras el jardín! ¡Y la recepción! Uno creería estar en un hotel de lujo durante un congreso de doctores.

– ¡Y todavía no has visto todo! ¡Escogí mi comida a la carta, como en un restaurante!

– ¡Esas son las ventajas de salir con un millonario!

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta.

– ¿Puedes abrir, Mina? No me puedo mover de aquí.

– ¡A sus órdenes, señorita!

Mina me hace una reverencia. Qué gusto me da tenerla aquí… Un mesero me trae una bandeja inmensa, que coloca rápidamente en la mesa al lado de mí. No se tarda, no me mira, y se escabulle con un discreto «Buen provecho, señorita.» Mina y yo intercambiamos una mirada de sorpresa. Levanto la tapa de la bandeja, mi platillo huele divinamente bien.

– ¿No te molesta que coma? ¡Muero de hambre!

– No, adelante, me serviré un café, aquí está todo lo que necesito.

Nos instalamos confortablemente, Mina en un sillón y yo en mi cama. Devoro mi comida frente a la tierna mirada de mi amiga.

– ¡Vaya que tenías hambre!

– No había comido desde… Ya ni sé… ¡Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo! Nueva York, el incendio, el regreso, tu velada y después… eso… ¡Todo fue tan rápido!

– ¡A mí me pareció todo lo contrario! Desde que te fuiste ayer, el tiempo me pareció correr muy lentamente.

Alejo la mesa de mí, Mina me ayuda y la lleva hacia la puerta.

– ¿Te acuerdas de tu accidente?

– Un poco… Tembló, mi coche se derrapó, me di un golpe… Las personas gritaban…

Las lágrimas me llegan a los ojos con todos los recuerdos que regresan a mí. Mina debe sentir mi dolor.

– OK, OK. Lo más importante es que sigues aquí. ¡Pero qué miedo! ¡Debiste haber visto a Darien! De por sí no apreció mucho el show de Malachite contigo, pero la primera sacudida lo hizo poner manos a la obra. Puedes estar tranquila, Darien te quiere, no hay duda.

– ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

– Estuvimos juntos casi todo el tiempo. Estaba demasiado tenso, pero logró mantener la cabeza fría. Llamó a todo el mundo, ¡removió cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte! ¡Pero qué miedo tuvimos!

Volteo a ver mis piernas. Qué miedo, sí… Esos ruidos, los gritos, la tierra que pudo haberme tragado, los edificios que pudieron haberme caído encima… ¿Pero dónde está mi buena suerte? Las cartas de amenaza, el asalto, el incendio, el temblor, mis piernas… Y Malachite… ¿Nunca podré tener un respiro? Mis latidos se aceleran, siento la angustia apoderarse de mí. Me siento tan hastiada, tan desafortunada últimamente. ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas comienzan a correr de nuevo, rompo en llanto.

Por poco me sofoco, Mina corre hacia mí, una máquina atrás de mí comienza a sonar con una alarma… Una enfermera llega, me pide respirar, retomar el aliento… Me siento tan cansada…

La enfermera se ve preocupada y se dirige a Mina.

– La señorita Tsukino necesita reposo.

– Por supuesto. Te dejo, Serena. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien ahora, estás en buenas manos, recupérate. Yo le daré los informes sobre tu estado a tu familia, no te preocupes por nada. ¡Piensa en reponerte! ¿De acuerdo?

Ella también me besa en la frente. Quiero que se quede, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para retenerla. Tengo tantas ganas de dormir…

Otra vez dormí mucho tiempo. Cuando abro los ojos, el reloj a mi lado indica que son las 9 de la mañana. No escuché nada desde que Mina se fue, dormí durante 12 horas seguidas. ¿Y el terapeuta?

No se escucha ni un ruido en mi habitación. ¿Estoy sola? ¿Darien no regresó? Llamo a la enfermera para que me ayude. ¿Pero por qué no tengo una silla de ruedas cerca de mi cama? Sobre el buró hay una carta, la abro:

_**«Regresé a la oficina esta mañana, no te quise despertar. Me dijeron del incidente de ayer.**_

_**¡Descansa! Les pedí a tus padres no venir en seguida para darte un poco de tiempo. Te dejo al cuidado de la enfermera. Un terapeuta deberá pasar a verte cuando despiertes para comenzar con la terapia. Llámame si me necesitas, regresaré al mediodía.**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Darien**_

_**PD: Tu violín está en la sala, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras aquí.»**_

Entonces estoy sola. ¡Y tengo mi violín! ¡Necesito una silla de ruedas para salir de esta cama!

La enfermera llega justo a tiempo. Sigue igual de atenta conmigo. Es reconfortante. Me avisa que el terapeuta vendrá más tarde, con una silla de ruedas, para enseñarme a salir de la cama. ¡Por fin tendré un poco más de autonomía! Después de un rápido pero generoso desayuno, la terapeuta toca a la puerta. Es una mujer joven, rubia con una cola de caballo, muy atlética. Se muestra muy entusiasta y su actitud jovial logra tranquilizarme un poco.

_¡Si va a cargarme, necesitará tener músculos muy fuertes!_

Comienza por doblarme las piernas, para después masajearlas. ¡Darien es más suave con sus masajes! No me duele, pero tampoco es muy agradable. No me gusta estar pasiva, me siento inútil. Sin embargo escucho, como buena alumna, todos los consejos de la terapeuta. La piscina me espera, los masajes, luego las barras y nuevamente masajes. No quiere ponerme en dos pies aún.

_Pero esa tal vez sería la solución, ¿no?_

Gracias a ella, gané un poco de autonomía. Puedo salir de mi cama, «arrastrarme» sería la palabra adecuada, y sentarme en la silla de ruedas. El esfuerzo es muy grande, y odio aún más mi sobrepeso en estos momentos. Pero puedo moverme, recorrer la habitación, cambiar de aire. Efectivamente, Darien me dejó el violín en la mesa baja. Lo tomo, miro a mí alrededor, y decido que el mejor lugar para tocar es frente al ventanal. La vista hacia el parque es pacífica y bella. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo enderezarme y mantener la posición con mi violín. Pero me obligo para poder sacar aunque sea un par de notas. Se siente tan bien…

Mi mirada se fija en el parque. Dos hombres llaman mi atención. Reconozco inmediatamente la silueta de Darien. Mis manos se crispan en los brazos de la silla de ruedas. ¡Oh, no otra vez! Es Malachite…

¡De nuevo él! Su discusión parece acalorada…

_¿Qué hace Malachite aquí? ¿Qué no puede dejarme tranquila?_

De repente Darien empuja a Malachite y éste cae brutalmente al suelo. El tono de la afrenta parece subir… Estoy impotente, detrás de la ventana, en mi silla de ruedas… Quiero gritarles que paren. Que todo eso se detenga… Malachite se levanta y apunta el dedo hacia Darien con un gesto amenazante. Lanza un vistazo hacia la clínica, no puedo evitar retroceder por reflejo. Darien regresa por la alameda, Malachite se va hacia el otro lado. Respiro nuevamente…

Escucho a Darien empujar la puerta. Me ve frente a la ventana y comprende que he visto todo. Pero no dice nada, parece estar enojado conmigo también.

_¿Pero yo qué hice?_

–¡Serena! ¡Saliste de la cama! ¡Debes descansar! ¡El médico te aconsejó llevar las cosas despacio!

_¡No me gusta ese tono!_

– Al contrario, fue la terapeuta quien me aconsejó que saliera de la cama. ¡Deja de querer controlar todo! ¿También debo pedirte permiso para ir al baño? Aun cuando fuiste TÚ quien decidió que nadie viniera a visitarme, ¡puedo salir de mi cama si así lo quiero!

Darien retrocede un poco, sin duda sorprendido de mi irritación.

_¿No podría ponerse dos minutos en mi lugar, él que tiene la posibilidad de ir y venir como quiere?_

Sus rasgos se suavizan, se acerca y se arrodilla frente a mí… En cualquier otro contexto, creería que se trata de una propuesta de matrimonio…

– Discúlpame, Serena, tengo tanta necesidad de ocuparme de ti, de saber que estás bien… Ya sabes… Mi madre murió en un accidente de automóvil… Tuve demasiado miedo de perderte de la misma manera…

– ¡Oh! No lo sabía…

_¿Su madre está muerta? ¿En un accidente de automóvil? Sin duda es por eso que me sobreprotege tanto… Todo esto debe haberle traído muy malos recuerdos… ¡Mi pobre Darien!_

Muero de ganas de saber más acerca de su madre, de ese accidente, pero algo me detiene. Parece sumergido en sus pensamientos, se alteró demasiado al mencionar a su madre… Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, después de lo que acaba de pasar con Malachite…

Me acaricia la mejilla y me besa. Su rostro está fresco y su olor ahuyenta mis angustias. Lo encuentro una vez más desarmado, con la cara tan triste… Pega su frente a la mía, me acaricia el rostro. Siento que necesita este pequeño momento de calma para apaciguarse él también.

– ¿Estás bien, hermosa?

Su voz es dulce, cálida. Me toma por el mentón, acerca mi rostro al suyo y me besa, suavemente y después con más pasión. Eso era todo lo que mi cuerpo esperaba, y dejando pasar su lengua entre mis labios, tiendo todo mi cuerpo hacia él… Su mano se desliza por mi espalda, desciende lentamente por mis costados y se detiene en mi cintura. Tengo ganas de apretarme contra él y de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Pero mis piernas, la silla de ruedas, esta posición impuesta, me frustran.

– Estaremos mejor en tu cama…

Darien empuja mi silla y me ayuda a acostarme, con la espalda recargada en los cojines. Se acuesta a mi lado, pero yo no sé cómo acomodarme. Los costados me duelen con cada movimiento. Darien se endereza, se voltea hacia mí y coloca la cabeza sobre la mano, igualmente recargado en los cojines.

Está aquí, contra mí, siento su calor, y sus ojos tan intensos me hacen perder la cabeza. Pasa su mano bajo mi camisón, sus dedos rozan mi cuerpo herido. Pero ya no me duele: Darien me besa apasionadamente y el deseo despierta en mi cuerpo. Sus manos alcanzan mis senos, suavemente todavía. Me derrito literalmente frente a tanta ternura, envuelta en su mirada ardiente. Darien no es doctor, pero encuentra la mejor manera de curarme, en lo más profundo de mí ser. Su boca desciende a mi cuello, pero se detiene ahí… Coloca la mano sobre mi vientre, y su cabeza se acomoda en mí. La fatiga y un profundo bienestar me transportan y me duermo nuevamente, entre los brazos de mi amante.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 3

**.**

**3. Sorpresa en Aspen**

Paso todo el tiempo durmiendo aquí… Tengo que hablar de eso con el doctor, ¡no es posible! A veces me siento como si fuera una larva extendida en la cama. Tal vez sea momento de que ya empiece a activarme. Una vez más, Darien se fue sin que me diera cuenta. Esta vez, decidí salirme yo misma de la cama y hacerme cargo de mi cuerpo pesado…

_Prometo dejar de comer tantos macarrones de _¡Chez François _!_

Mi silla de ruedas se ha vuelto mi fiel compañera y no me falla cuando decido aterrizar sobre ella bruscamente. Todavía no domino la técnica para moverme con gracia, teniendo dos sacos pesados en lugar de piernas… Me dirijo hacia la sala, pero me detengo al escuchar dos voces. Reconozco la de Darien, pero la otra, de una mujer, me es desconocida.

– ¡No puedes pasar todo el tiempo aquí en la clínica con esa mujer, Darien! Tienes una empresa que dirigir, inversionistas que atender. ¡Ya nadie sabe donde estás ni lo que estás haciendo! ¡Eso no es bueno para el negocio!

– Sabes muy bien por qué me preocupo tanto por Serena. ¡Y siempre estaré aquí para ella, sin importar lo que pienses!

– Pero no es suficiente, Darien, ¡cancelaste todas tus citas! ¡Mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar! ¡Deja a esa chica, ya has hecho suficiente por ella!

Sé quién es esa mujer, no necesito verla para reconocerla. Esa voz seca, fría, encaja perfectamente con lo que alcancé a ver de Amy Hill, la tía de Darien, la madre de Malachite…

– ¿Pero en qué pensabas cuando la trajiste aquí, Darien? La prensa ya se enteró, vi a algunos reporteros en la recepción. Ten cuidado Darien, no toleraré que te vean con ella, ¡eso es seguro!

– ¿Pero por qué estaría mal? ¿Cuándo dejarás de querer controlar todo en mi vida?

– Cuando empieces a tomar las decisiones correctas, lo cual evidentemente todavía no sucede…

– ¡Tomo las decisiones correctas para mí! ¡Lo siento si no es lo que te conviene!

– No sé qué te ha dado esa mujer Darien, ¡pero no confíes en ella! Sólo quiere tu dinero.

– ¡Serena no es así!

– ¡Tienes una imagen que cuidar, Darien! Si continúas así, Malachite te remplazará.

– ¿Malachite? Sabes muy bien que no tiene la capacidad de reemplazarme.

– Lo hará si es necesario Darien, no lo dudes. ¡No dejaré que esa mujer destruya todo! Piénsalo bien.

Azota la puerta, el ruido resuena en el silencio. ¡Qué familia! Con Malachite y Amy, Darien está en la peor de las compañías…

_¡Me defendió! Se mantuvo firme… Pero esa mujer se ve dura, despectiva… No me gustaría estar a solas con ella… Si tan sólo intentara conocerme, ¡sabría que el dinero no me importa en lo absoluto!_

Abro la puerta, Darien está en medio de la habitación, visiblemente enojado.

– Malachite en la mañana, Amy en la tarde… Tu familia te odia… y todo es mi culpa…

Darien se voltea y camina hacia mí. Su rostro está crispado, su mandíbula apretada. Darien irradia cólera. No gana nada con intentar contenerse, siento cómo hierve en su interior.

_¿Pero por qué su relación es tan tensa?_

– ¿Te despertamos, hermosa? Siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso… Mi familia es muy… complicada… Pero no te preocupes.

– ¡Dices eso porque no conoces a mis padres!

– Estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver. Vamos, hay una comida esperándote.

Muevo mi silla hacia la mesa del comedor. Darien debió haber elegido lo que comeré.

Afortunadamente tiene buen gusto. Sin embargo, olvidé informarle que estoy a dieta. Esa tarta Tatin se ve demasiado apetitosa, pero estoy segura que contribuirá a hacerme cada vez más pesada…

Darien está preocupado, permanece en silencio, concentrado en su teléfono. Debería estar en su oficina, no conmigo…

– Sabes, si debes ir a la oficina, no te preocupes por mí…

– Me quedaré contigo, de eso no hay duda.

– Pero lo único que puedes hacer por mí es esperar.

– Bueno, esperaré aquí, no te preocupes por lo que mi tía pueda decir.

_Él es igual de obstinado que ella…_

La terapeuta toca la puerta. Es hora de mi cita con ella, esta vez en la piscina. Trabajar en el agua me hace bien, pierdo la sensación de estar pesada. Me encuentro al Dr. Laurens de regreso, parece estar satisfecho de mi progreso con la terapeuta. ¿Tal vez podamos avanzar un poco más rápido?

Darien no se ha movido de donde lo dejé. Sin embargo, parece estar menos tenso.

– ¿Te fue bien?

– Sí. ¡Adoro la piscina!

– Espero que sea así, ¡porque nos vamos a Aspen!

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí, quiero alejarme de San Francisco. Conozco un centro donde podrás continuar con tus terapias.

– ¡Pero Colorado está muy lejos!

– ¡Te va a encantar! ¡Y estaremos solos tú y yo!

Este cambio de planes me desestabiliza un poco, pero pasar un tiempo a solas con Darien me parece una excelente idea. Nuestro último viaje juntos fue todo un éxito…

– ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

– Esta misma tarde.

– Antes tendré que hablar con el Dr. Laurens…

– Ya lo hice. Él fue el que me dio la idea de llevarte ahí. Conoce ese centro y sabe que será ideal para tu recuperación.

Darien previó todo nuevamente. Allá no habrá más Malachite, ni Amy, ni terremotos. Sólo Darien y yo. Unas vacaciones lejos de todo.

Helicóptero, jet privado, el viaje es muy rápido. Me tratan como muñeca de porcelana, todo el mundo está al pendiente de mí, sobre todo Darien. Está muy emocionado por este viaje, como un niño pequeño. Darien me habla de su amor por las montañas, el ski, la nieve. Yo le confieso que no soy muy aficionada a los deportes de invierno. Pero da igual, en silla de ruedas y en esta época del año…

Ya es de noche cuando llegamos al St. Regis Resort Hotel, uno de los más lujosos de la región. Nos llevan directamente a nuestra suite, pero desde mi silla tengo oportunidad de admirar cada detalle de la decoración, los espejos gigantescos, el brillo de los cristales. ¡Me encantaría tomar una foto para mostrársela a Mina!

Nuestra suite, la Residence Club, dispone de un pequeño salón acogedor, equipado con sillones de cuero, mesas de madera y un sofá inmenso. El hotel tuvo en cuenta mi silla de ruedas, los muebles fueron acomodados de tal manera que me permitan colocarme confortablemente frente a la chimenea de piedra. La habitación es igualmente mágica, con otra chimenea en un rincón. Dormir en esa cama tan inmensa, desnuda, junto a Darien, frente al fuego de la chimenea… Suspiro sólo de pensar en ello.

Pero la realidad se inmiscuye en mis fantasías. Un lado de la cama está equipado con una barra de apoyo, para ayudarme a moverme. Ni modo, con poder dormir al lado de Darien me conformo…

Además el viaje me ha agotado. Darien es el primero en notarlo y me ayuda a meterme dentro de las sábanas. La cama es mejor que la de la clínica, ¡aunque nunca creí que fuera posible! Me duermo con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de estar aquí.

Tengo demasiadas actividades por la mañana. Llego a creer que este viaje no será tan romántico como pensaba. Darien contrató a un nuevo terapeuta, que se tomó el tiempo de estudiar mi historial médico. No se parece en nada al terapeuta de la clínica. Tiene alrededor de cincuenta años, la cabellera canosa, y no me ha dejado ni un momento sola desde que llegué. ¡Creo que extrañaré el buen humor de mi terapeuta anterior! Parece ser muy profesional y comprometido con su trabajo, se toma mi rehabilitación muy en serio. Mejor, ¿tal vez así podré avanzar más rápido?

Estoy en la piscina, tibia, privada, con aquél que me ayudará a recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas. Darien no quiso venir. Siento que está enojado, aunque quiera disimularlo. El terapeuta no es muy amable, pero el lugar es magnífico.

Después de la piscina con vista a las montañas boscosas, la sala de masajes emana serenidad.

Música zen, aroma dulce, y hasta tengo derecho a un cocktail de frutas frescas. ¡Me siento como una verdadera princesa! Bueno, una princesa en silla de ruedas, pero princesa al fin. Todo es muy privado, no me cruzo con nadie, tanta soledad comienza a pesarme. El terapeuta no habla mucho. Al parecer, su trabajo no incluye hacer conversación… Lo dejo para ir a desayunar. Me pide que descanse. Esta tarde, intentaremos trabajar en las barras laterales; veremos cómo responden mis piernas. ¡No puedo esperar!

Darien me espera en la terraza del restaurante. La tranquilidad del lugar, el sol, el murmullo del viento en los árboles, el aire puro, siento que todo eso me hace bien; no solamente para sanar mi cuerpo herido sino para calmar mis nervios. Darien se inclina hacia mí y me besa. Esta maldita silla se interpone entre nosotros. Aún así, él es muy atento conmigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por verme feliz. Pienso en lo que me dijo ayer de su madre. No sé qué edad tenía cuando la perdió, pero debió haber sido un golpe demasiado duro…

– ¿Y cómo te va en tus terapias, hermosa?

– ¡Muy bien! Esta tarde el terapeuta quiere intentar ponerme de pie.

– ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?

– Debe creer que es posible… ¡No me quedaré toda la vida en esta silla!

Darien suspira.

– Lo sé… y después ya no me necesitarás…

– Sabes que no me gusta esta situación para nada, me siento como una carga para ti. Dependo completamente de todo el mundo para hacer cualquier cosa.

– No eres una carga. Me encanta hacerme cargo de ti.

– A mí también me gusta que te ocupes de mí, pero prefiero que la silla no se interponga en nuestro camino.

La mirada de Darien se ilumina.

– Es verdad, desde ese punto de vista, yo también quiero que ya no sea un obstáculo entre nosotros. Pero aún así, no vayas demasiado rápido con tus terapias. Yo sabré esperar.

Darien me acaricia la mano.

_Y yo estoy cada vez más impaciente. ¡Ni siquiera podemos aprovechar que estamos solos en el mundo aquí!_

– Pero te tengo una mala noticia, tengo que regresar.

_¡Oh no!_

– ¿Cuándo?

– Esta misma tarde. Quiero ver a Conrad para saber qué trama con mi tía.

– ¡Oh!…

– ¡Pero tú te puedes quedar! Estarás mejor aquí para restablecerte.

– Sí, pero sola…

– Ya sé Serena, y lo siento mucho, pero no sé qué pasa por la mente de mi tía en este momento. Preferiría mil veces quedarme aquí…

– Te entiendo…

_Lo entiendo, sí, pero Darien me deja aquí sola, lejos de la civilización, de todo el mundo. Genial perspectiva…_

Darien pasa el inicio del día conmigo, acostado a mi lado en la cama. ¡Me perderé aquí sola cuando se vaya! Sentirlo cerca, el calor de su cuerpo, sus manos tan suaves sobre el mío, sus besos…

Recuerdo nuestros encuentros más apasionados, me encantaría que deslizara su mano bajo mi ropa…

El deseo se despierta en lo más profundo de mí ser. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse aquí…!

No tengo ganas de dormir desde su partida. Mis sentidos están alerta, un calor se ha encendido en mi vientre bajo. Conozco esa sensación. Pero Darien no está… ¡Qué frustración! Debo pensar en otra cosa…

¡Mina! Me pregunto qué estará haciendo… Tomo mi teléfono y le envío un mensaje.

[Hola, ¿qué haces?]

[¡Hey! Organizo unos papeles. La oficina es un caos. ¿Y tú? ¿Aspen?]

[¡Estoy sola! Darien se fue :/]

[¿Y tus piernas?]

[Intentaré caminar esta tarde.]

[Genial. Aprovecha para aprender a correr :p]

[Pfff. ¡No te preocupes, pediré las piernas de la Mujer Biónica!]

[JA JA. Debo irme, mi jefe me llama. Te escribo después.]

_Si tan sólo Mina y Sam pudieran estar aquí… ¡Nos divertiríamos tanto!_

Mi vida está llena de «si tan sólo». Tocan la puerta. Un repartidor me entrega unas flores. Dudo que sean de Darien, se fue hace sólo algunas horas. Este ramo no me provoca ninguna emoción. Como si por instinto supiera que no me va a gustar. Tiene una tarjeta.

_¿Tal vez podré ignorarlo? ¿Pedir que se lo lleven de aquí? ¿Quién podría enviarme flores? ¿Quién sabe que estoy en Aspen?_

Abro el sobre, uno nunca sabe…

_«Querida Serena, espero de todo corazón que te esté yendo bien en tu rehabilitación en Aspen. No puedo esperar para volverte a ver en los ensayos. Cuídate mucho, Malachite.»_

Por un instante creí que el Sr. Glen me había enviado flores. Pero las cuatro últimas letras me exasperan. Malachite sigue aquí. Nuevamente sabe dónde estoy. ¿Pero por qué habría de encontrármelo en los ensayos? Hay algo que no estoy viendo. Arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura.

_No, no voy a pensar en Malachite. No estoy aquí para angustiarme, ¡estoy aquí para recuperar mis piernas!_

La cita con el terapeuta no sale tan bien como lo tenía previsto. El «levántate y anda» no funciona como lo esperaba. Para reponerme de lo que me parece un fracaso, pero que mi terapeuta ve como una etapa simplemente, éste último decide llevarme al spa del hotel. Aprovecho este momento de calma para descansar. Me relajo con la música zen… ¡Y me prometo que la próxima vez, llegaré aquí caminando!

Me siento bien cuando llego a mi habitación, pero la idea de pasar la tarde sola me desanima mientras me voy acercando a la puerta. Pero hay ruido en mi habitación. Se escuchan murmuros…

Muevo mi silla silenciosamente, temo llevarme una sorpresa desagradable. Pero reconozco la espalda de mi padre y la voz de mi madre.

– Papá, mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?

– ¡Querida!

Mi madre se precipita sobre mí, me mira con un poco de compasión en mi silla, se seca una lágrima y me toma las manos. Después me estrecha entre sus brazos amorosamente.

– ¡Querida, qué desgracia!

Mi padre, como siempre reservado, me da un beso en la mejilla. Su sonrisa es cálida, él también está feliz de verme.

– Hola, pequeña.

– ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Mi madre toma la palabra, como de costumbre.

– Darien, tu… amigo, nos invitó amablemente a venir acá. Podrías habernos avisado aunque fuera. ¡Afortunadamente, Mina nos dio noticias sobre ti!

_Empezamos con los reproches._

– Yo también estoy feliz de verte, mamá… ¿No quieren sentarse?

– Ni siquiera nos habías contado que conociste a alguien… Imagínate lo que sentí cuando Darien nos llamó.

– Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mamá…

– Entonces, ¿Darien Chiba y tú…? ¿Pero cómo es posible? Quiero decir, son muy diferentes; él es tan guapo, tan rico…

– ¿Y yo soy pobre, fea y gorda?

– No, no es lo que quise decir, pero hacen una pareja extraña…

_Extraño mi soledad… Mí querida madre…_

– Ikuko, eso no es lo más importante. ¿Cómo estás, Serena?

_¡Gracias papá!_

– Estoy mejor. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para mis piernas. ¿Se enteraron de lo de Nueva York? Me eligieron para la Orquesta Filarmónica…

– Sí, sí… Está bien. ¿Te das cuenta? Darien nos trajo en uno de sus jets. Nos trataron como reyes. No me hubiera esperado algo así de ti…

Le dirijo una mirada a mi padre. Él alza los hombros, impotente ante las palabras de mi madre. No han cambiado para nada. Mi madre sigue sin tener ningún interés en mi carrera. Solamente le interesa mi relación con Darien. No sabía que fuera tan conocido en Canadá.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí?

– No mucho, dejamos a un empleado a cargo de la tienda, pero no confiamos mucho en él. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien.

Los jets y el lujo no es algo que le interese mucho a mi padre. Su simplicidad es vigorizante. Debe sentirse incómodo en un lugar como éste.

La visita de mis padres es muy corta en efecto. Entre mis terapias que ya comienzan a dar frutos y su emoción por recorrer el lugar, los días que estamos juntos se pasan muy rápido. No me duele tanto verlos partir cuando mi madre no me deja en paz con mi figura, lo que como, y no deja de preguntarme cómo logré que Darien Chiba se fijara en mí… Mi madre es encantadora, nada podría hacerla cambiar. No dudo de su amor por mí, pero tiene una forma muy curiosa de demostrármelo. Mi padre, al contrario, me deja ver lo orgulloso que está de mí. Les toqué una pieza y pude ver una lágrima en sus ojos.

– ¡Que tengan un buen regreso a Kelowna!

– Agradécele a Darien de nuestra parte. Y vengan a la casa cuando puedan. ¡Y apresúrate a deshacerte de esa silla de ruedas!

_Para mamá, eso significa: «Recupérate pronto, querida.»_

Prefiero interpretarlo así. Me conmueve verlos partir, es cierto que ya no los veo muy seguido.

– ¡Llámanos cuando estés en casa de Darien!

– ¿En casa de Darien?

– Sí, en casa de Darien, nos dijo que mañana regresarías a su casa. Ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

– Sí, sí, claro, lo había olvidado.

_¡No sabía nada al respecto!_

El taxi se lleva a mis padres. Les oculto mi enojo, pero una vez llegada a mi cuarto, exploto.

_¿No regresaré a mi casa? ¿Y por qué Darien no me dijo nada? ¡Sigue decidiendo por mí! ¿Y si yo no quería? Me gusta mucho estar con él, pero también quiero regresar a mi casa, ver a Mina, seguir con mi vida normal…_

Estoy histérica, pero no es tan fácil darle vueltas a la habitación en silla de ruedas. Llamo al terapeuta y le pido una nueva cita en la piscina. El trabajo físico debería ayudarme a descargar mi furia. El terapeuta está sorprendido, pocas veces me ha visto tan decidida. Insisto en continuar, en ir más lejos.

_¡Ya no quiero estar en esta silla! Quiero valerme por mí misma y recuperar mi independencia._

Quiero trabajar en las barras laterales. El terapeuta acepta, porque no le doy mucha opción. ¡Le advierto que si no me ayuda, lo haré sola! Me levanto de la silla, y coloco las barras bajo mis brazos.

Me pongo de pie y apoyo todo mi peso en el aparato. Después, lo suelto poco a poco en mis piernas.

Me concentro para dar un paso. Mi pie se eleva, siento una pequeña descarga en mi pierna. Un paso,

¡Di un paso! Sudo, tengo calor, es un gran esfuerzo, ¡pero di un paso! Miro al terapeuta, victoriosa. Me anima con un gesto de la cabeza:

– Intentaremos dar el segundo, ¡pero no sueltes las barras!

Mi pie derecho se eleva y da un paso a su vez. No camino aun, ¡pero mis piernas están decididas a recuperarse!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 3

**.**

**4. En su universo**

Mi progreso en Aspen se estancó. El terapeuta está satisfecho, pero francamente yo estoy decepcionada. Soñaba con dejar Aspen con un bastón, y no en silla de ruedas… ¡Ni modo! Ha llegado nuevamente el momento de partir. Sé que regresaré a San Francisco, pero no tengo miedo de enfrentarme otra vez a la ciudad. Al contrario, muero de ganas por volver a ver a Darien. Ya no estoy enojada con él. Inclusive estoy impaciente por conocer su casa, donde vive. Me está invitando a su intimidad, a su mundo, ¡es un gran paso! Mina no lo podía creer cuando se lo conté, aunque está un poco decepcionada, esperaba mi regreso a la casa. Darien no quiso negociar: mi recuperación se llevará a cabo en su casa.

_¡Espero que al menos no viviré encerrada!_

Uno de los choferes de Darien me recoge en el aeropuerto. Me ayuda a pasar de la silla al automóvil.

Me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido a doblar una silla de ruedas con tanta facilidad. No lo sé, pero no tarda en regresar a colocarse detrás del volante. Lo felicito para mis adentros. El chofer de Aspen tardó horas en hacerlo…

Observo las calles de San Francisco detrás de mi ventanilla. El terremoto sucedió hace una semana y aún se pueden observar algunas huellas. Algunos edificios están dañados, no todos los vidrios están reparados, sin embargo este triste episodio parece ser ahora historia antigua. Me alegra, tengo muchas ganas de salir nuevamente y continuar con mi vida normal.

_Bueno, no sé qué tan «normal» será la vida al lado de Darien…_

Me pregunto cómo será su casa… Dejamos San Francisco, pasamos el Golden Gate Bridge y nos elevamos por las alturas. Se puede ver la bahía de San Francisco entre los árboles.

_¿En verdad Darien vive aquí? Lo hubiera imaginado más en el centro de la ciudad. Ahora entiendo por qué la otra vez me comentaba que su suite en el hotel Mandarin se parecía un poco a su casa… No creo que duerma aquí todos los días, ¡está demasiado alejado de la ciudad!_

El chofer se detiene frente a una mansión gigantesca, magnífica. El blanco inmaculado de su fachada sobresale del azul profundo del cielo. Pero lo mejor de esta casa son las ventanas y ventanales enmarcados por grandes jambas negras, armoniosamente integradas a las figuras cuadradas de la residencia. Como si cada ventana fuera un cuadro con vista al exterior, o al interior. Sobre las escaleras de la entrada, delimitadas por dos pilares blancos, Darien mandó a instalar una rampa para mi silla.

_Siempre atento a los detalles._

El chofer me empuja y me deja en manos de un hombre. ¿Un mayordomo? Él me mira sonriente.

No sé si sepa quién soy…

– Hola. Me llamo Serena…

– Hola, señorita Tsukino, la estábamos esperando. El señor Chiba se encuentra ocupado por el momento, ¿me permite llevarla a la terraza para ofrecerle quizás algo de tomar?

– Por supuesto…

– Sígame. Por cierto, me llamo Taiki, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

Le agradezco a Taiki y lo dejo llevarme en la silla. Observo con atención cada mínimo detalle de la casa. La entrada es inmensa, con mucha iluminación. Un gran ventanal inunda la habitación con luz del día. La escalera blanca da la impresión de estar flotando por como está diseñada. La decoración es somera pero sobria: un cuadro original por aquí, un florero por allá o una magnífica pieza de porcelana. La sala es igualmente grande, pero es bastante cálida a pesar de la altura del techo. Dos grandes sofás de cuero blanco se encuentran uno frente al otro, y la duela es de madera clara. Esta casa está llena de luz, y es muy abierta al exterior. Taiki me deja en la terraza y no puedo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. La bahía de San Francisco se extiende bajo mis pies, y se pierde en el horizonte. Entre el azul del mar y el del cielo, el verde de la vegetación de los alrededores y esta terraza de madera obscura exótica con reflejos burdeos, el lugar es simplemente sublime.

– ¡Es increíble!

– Sí, tenemos la fortuna de vivir en este paraíso. Y es todavía más bello al anochecer. El señor Chiba no debe tardar. Si me necesita, encontrará un interfón de aquel lado.

Sigo su dedo con la mirada. Pero no llego hasta el final. En la parte de abajo, una piscina llama mi atención. Empujo mi silla para acercarme a la orilla. Alrededor de la piscina hay camastros perfectamente alineados, del mismo tipo de madera que la terraza. La piscina se extiende hasta perderse en el horizonte, al punto en que se une con el cielo… Nada bloquea la vista. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso e impresionante. Sobre el césped, un camino lleva hasta otra terraza, donde hay una pequeña sala. Los sillones están adornados con cojines de colores y protegidos del sol por una tela suspendida del techo. Estoy segura que la vista desde abajo hacia la casa debe cortar el aliento igualmente.

¡El lugar es pacifico, pero inmenso! ¿Darien vive solo aquí? Recorro la terraza pero unos escalones detienen mi incursión.

– Mandé a instalar rampas para que puedas pasear con libertad, pero deberás ser paciente, ¡esta casa está llena de escaleras!

_¡Darien!_

Está aquí, tan apuesto como siempre, con vestimenta casual: unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros y tenis blancos… Y su sonrisa siempre hermosa, su cabellera un poco más descuidada de lo habitual… Vestido así, sí parece de su edad. ¡Con lo serio que se ve normalmente! Giro mi silla hacia él. Me encantaría levantarme y mostrarle mi progreso, pero él es más rápido que yo y ya se encuentra arrodillado frente a mí. Me besa. ¡Me da tanto gusto volverlo a ver!

_¡Volveré a caminar aquí, y esta vez seré yo quien lo bese a él!_

– Ven, te mostraré el lugar. Estoy feliz de verte. ¡Se podría decir que la extrañé, señorita Tsukino!

Me sonrojo, siento como pierdo el control nuevamente frente a Darien.

– ¡Tu casa es magnífica! ¡E inmensa! No te imaginaba en un lugar así.

– Ah, ¿en dónde me imaginabas?

– En algún apartamento en el centro.

– En la ciudad, tengo el hotel. Aquí es mi lugar retirado de todo, tranquilo.

– El señor que me recibió, Taiki, ¿es tu mayordomo?

– Sí. Él y su esposa Beryl se ocupan de la intendencia de la casa. Ven, te muestro el lugar.

Darien me lleva de nuevo dentro de la casa. Después de la sala, me lleva a la cocina, donde una mujer, sin duda Beryl, de unos cincuenta años, se encuentra detrás de los armarios. Darien me presenta, y, como su marido, Beryl me ofrece una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Podría ser la abuela de Darien.

– Buenos días, señorita. El señor Chiba ya me había hablado de usted. Si desea comer algo en especial, hágamelo saber.

– Y puedes confiar en ella, ¡Beryl es una excelente cocinera!

Afortunadamente hago ejercicios, bromea Darien, con las manos sobre el vientre.

La escena me hace sonreír. No me imaginaba para nada a Darien en este contexto. Lo veía en un universo más frío, rígido. Sin contar la inmensidad del lugar, el ambiente aquí es cálido.

– Nos quedaremos en la habitación de la planta baja. Generalmente duermo en el piso de arriba, pero tú no puedes subir las escaleras.

Darien me muestra la habitación y el baño. Es tan bonito como el resto de la casa, pero eso no es lo que más me impresiona. No, acabo de ver la terraza de la habitación, y en ella, un jacuzzi al aire libre, con vista hacia la ciudad. ¡Si Darien me pidiera mudarme con él, no lo dudaría ni un segundo! Me imagino tocando mi violín en esta terraza, mirando la bahía…

– ¿Qué dices si vamos a la piscina? Podemos cenar ahí, el día está agradable, debemos aprovecharlo.

– Pero recuerda que todavía no nado como sirena…

– Lo sé, pero en el agua te sientes más ligera, puedes moverte con más facilidad, y muero de ganas de sentirte junto a mí.

_Y yo también…_

Afortunadamente adquirí una verdadera independencia en Aspen, así que puedo ponerme mi traje de baño sin pedirle ayuda a Darien. Lo encuentro en la terraza, listo para guiarme y ayudarme con mi silla en la rampa que acaban de instalar.

– Más tarde, para tus ejercicios, puedes pedirle ayuda a Taiki o al terapeuta para meterte a la piscina, está un poco inclinado.

– Sí papá… ¿encontraste un nuevo terapeuta?

– Por supuesto.

– Pude haber ido a un centro, en la ciudad, ¿no?

– Los viajes te hubieran agotado… Y además, así estamos más tiempo juntos…

Su argumento es válido…

_¡Aun así, tengo que recuperar mi vida social!_

Desde la piscina, la casa se ve impresionante. Sus piedras naturales resaltan del azul del cielo.

Parece más la casa de una familia que la de un soltero…

Pongo el freno de mi silla y no tengo ni tiempo para preguntar cómo entraré a la piscina cuando Darien me atrapa.

– ¡Cuidado, estoy pesada!

Darien sonríe como si hubiera dicho algo incongruente. Me aferro a su cuello. Temo por su espalda, pero me encanta que me cargue como si fuera una princesa. ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida! Darien desciende los escalones de la piscina sosteniéndome con fuerza. Termina por sentarse y colocarme sobre sus rodillas. ¡Debo ser menos pesada así! Me besa la cabellera, aspirando mi olor. Estoy con Darien, en su casa, el paisaje es magnífico, el sol se está poniendo en la bahía. Cada momento con Darien es mágico, como si lograra crear una burbuja de paz a nuestro alrededor cada vez que estamos juntos. Miramos la puesta de sol. Me pregunto cómo sería la vida a su lado…

Taiki tenía razón, la vista hacia la bahía de San Francisco es aún mejor de noche. Todas las luces de la ciudad brillan y se reflejan sobre el mar. Hay tantas estrellas en la tierra como en el cielo… La imagen es mágica. Ahora entiendo por qué Darien se viene a refugiar aquí, lejos de todo. ¿Quién no soñaría con vivir aquí?

_¡Ah! Si tan sólo la vida con él fuera más simple… Si tan sólo Darien no me hubiera invitado a su casa solamente porque estoy en silla de ruedas. ¿Mi parálisis acelera las cosas? ¿De estar sana, me habría invitado?_

No lo sé, y no puedo evitar preguntármelo… Es tan atento conmigo desde el terremoto. Como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad… ¿Pero es posible visualizar una relación a largo plazo con un hombre como Darien?

El terapeuta contratado por Darien se parece más al de Aspen: tienen aproximadamente la misma edad y el cabello canoso, con la diferencia de que éste habla más y es menos serio. Pero en lo que concierne a mis terapias, es igual de profesional. No sé si está impresionado de trabajar en un lugar así, pero pone mucha atención en cada uno de mis movimientos. No deja de echarme ánimos y su actitud es muy positiva.

Hablo con él antes de mi terapia y le pregunto si es posible avanzar más rápido. Mis piernas responden bien, ¿tal vez pueda intentar dar algunos pasos sin sostenerme? Puedo ver que no está muy convencido, prefiere ver cómo reacciona mi cuerpo con las barras. Y yo lo que quiero ver es si me puedo poner de pie sola. Palidece cuando me ve soltar los brazos de las barras. Y yo le sonrío victoriosa. Mis piernas aguantan mi peso sin vacilar demasiado. ¡Mis piernas me sostienen y es maravilloso! Me atrevo a dar un paso, el terapeuta me pide detenerme, pues es suficiente por el día de hoy. Mi primer paso es emocionante, pero el segundo no tanto. Tengo que atraparme de las barras para no caerme. No importa, sigo estando feliz por mi progreso. Mis piernas están bien. Ya me visualizo en muletas, con bastón, con una andadera si es necesario, ¡pero ya quiero ponerme de pie para no estar más en esta silla!

Mis avances me motivan. Y la presencia de Darien, desde su oficina en el piso de arriba, me hace igualmente feliz. Ya no estoy sola, aunque siempre esté ocupado.

_¿Tal vez podría invitar a Mina? ¡Tiene que ver esta casa, la vista, la piscina!_

Mi violín me llama desde la sala. Decido tomar una ducha rápida para refrescarme. Parece ser que será un buen día, puedo ponerme una de las piezas sensuales de las que Darien me habló en el hospital.

Opto por un pantalón de seda y un camisón escotado con encaje negro. Sé que le gustará a Darien…

Tomo mi violín y me dirijo a la terraza. Toco la misma pieza que aquella noche en la academia, cuando el ambiente estaba cargado de vibras positivas. Toco y todos los recuerdos llegan a mi mente.

Toco con la mirada fija en la bahía. Las notas graves se corresponden con las más agudas y alegres. Me dejo llevar por la música, me toma desde el interior. Vuelo con ella, ya no estoy en esta silla, estoy lejos, en un lugar donde el tiempo no existe. Para la última nota me inspiro y…

Los aplausos no sólo están en mi mente, también los escucho venir de alguien en la habitación.

Volteo mi silla hacia él sonriendo. Pero me congelo al descubrir que no es Darien. No sé en qué momento llegaron a mis espaldas Malachite y Amy. Se encuentran de pie frente a mí. El primero sonríe ampliamente, fue él quien acaba de aplaudirme. La segunda está tan despectiva y fría como siempre.

No tengo ninguna escapatoria…

– Serena, ¡estoy feliz de ver que tu parálisis no afectó a tu talento!

Malachite es amable, sonriente. Amy, por su parte, no dice nada. No necesita hacerlo, su mirada lo dice todo…

_Debí haberme puesto una chaqueta para cubrirme… ¡No estoy desnuda, pero me siento como si lo estuviera!_

– Malachite, señora Hill, no los escuché llegar.

La voz me tiembla. Aprieto los puños sobre mis rodillas. No me gusta cómo me mira esa mujer.

_¿Pero por qué me odia tanto?_

– Mejor, así pudimos escuchar tu excelente interpretación. Bach, ¿no es así?

– Sí, la _Sonata para violín_.

– ¡Ah! ¿Ya ves? Compartimos el gusto por la música.

_¡Genial, intentaré recordarlo!_

– ¿No es espléndido?

Esta vez, Malachite se dirige a su madre. No sé por qué, siento que ella no comparte su opinión.

– No domina bien la técnica. Pensaba que la Filarmónica de Nueva York era más selectiva.

_¡Argh! Por fortuna, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios gracias a mi madre. ¡Pero aun así!_

La llegada de Darien interrumpe nuestra conversación.

_Encantador. ¿Haremos un ajuste de cuentas ahora? ¿Me echarán de aquí? ¿Cuál es el programa del día?_

Estoy decidida, ¡hoy nadie me pasará por encima!

– ¡Malachite, Amy! ¡No me avisaron que vendrían!

– No pudimos, querido Darien, no estás en tu oficina, y tu asistente no nos dice nada.

_Comienzan nuevamente los reproches. No sé si escabullirme o esperar._

– Estoy trabajando aquí, pudiste haber llamado.

Darien está enfadado. Malachite observa la disputa entre su primo y su madre con un aire de satisfacción.

_Podría pasarle mi silla por los pies…_

– Te lo advertí, Darien. Debes dejar de perder el tiempo y regresar a los negocios. ¡Esa mujer sólo te causa problemas!

_¡Qué simpática! «Esa mujer» está aquí, ¡no hay necesidad de hablar como si estuviera ausente!_

Darien me lanza una breve mirada. Guardo la calma, pero me siento a punto de explotar y decirle un par de verdades a esta familia de locos.

– Soy tan eficaz aquí como en la oficina y lo sabes. Deja a Serena fuera de esto.

– Me obligas a regresar al trabajo, como si a mi edad tuviera necesidad de ocuparme de los negocios. Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo, Malachite y yo tuvimos que enfrentar las consecuencias de tu negligencia.

– ¡No tienes derecho de hacer eso!

– ¡Entonces regresa a tu oficina!

La orden de Amy es contundente. Una bofetada. Darien no reacciona, no dice nada, pero sé que está a punto de explotar. ¿Qué es lo que hace que se someta tanto a Amy? ¿Por qué no se enfrenta a esa vieja harpía? Malachite luce una sonrisa victoriosa. Me observa satisfecho.

_¿Pero por qué Darien no los echa de aquí? ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar tranquilos?_

– Es mi última advertencia, Darien. ¡Si no regresas, nosotros nos haremos cargo del asunto! Vámonos, Malachite.

Malachite obedece, como un perro. Su actitud es cada vez más servil.

_¡Cuánto lo odio! Si estuvieran en mi casa, los hubiera echado desde el principio._

Aprieto los dientes frente a la reserva de Darien.

_¿Por qué no reacciona?_

Ya tuve suficiente. Ésta es la gota que derramó el vaso. No puedo aguantar más. Espero hasta estar segura que Malachite y Amy se han marchado para liberar mi furia.

– Me voy, Darien, regreso a mi casa.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Ya me cansé de todo esto! No hemos tenido ni un momento para nosotros. Siempre están presentes. ¡Cuando Malachite no me está enviando flores o mensajes, es tu tía quien me juzga como si fuera una retrasada mental! Suficiente. No pedí nada de esto, ya tengo bastante con lo de mis piernas. ¡Te quiero, pero no me merezco nada de esto, Darien!

– ¡No es nada, ya se calmarán!

– No, Darien, ya no puedo más. ¡Todo me ha salido mal desde que estoy contigo! Las amenazas, agresiones…

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, el día que desayunamos en Forbes Island, recibí cartas de amenaza y llamadas telefónicas. ¡Me agredieron, Darien! ¡Un hombre! Todo el mundo me aconseja terminar esta relación. ¡Ya me harté!

Saco todo lo que traía dentro, ya no aguanto todo esto, ¡es demasiada tensión!

– ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

La mirada de Darien resplandece de ira: ¿contra mí o contra los que intentaron lastimarme?

– ¡Para no preocuparte ni ponerte en contra de tu familia! Fui una ingenua al pensar que todo se calmaría. ¡Y confieso que tengo otras prioridades por el momento! Ya basta, Darien. Quiero encontrar mi paz, estar en calma. Regresaré a mi casa, será mejor para los dos.

– ¿Me estás dejando, Serena?

Darien palidece de repente, y puedo notar la angustia en su pregunta, que me llega directo al corazón.

– No lo sé Darien, te quiero, pero… necesito… estar sola un tiempo para pensar las cosas…

Darien se aparta y me deja pasar. Sin decir una palabra. Tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel, no quiero llorar frente a él. Irme es la mejor solución. No quiero que vuelva a hacer lo que su tía le pide, que me deje sola otra vez. Tengo una vida. Y la vivía bien sin él hasta ahora.

Regreso a la habitación, necesito descansar un poco, meditar. No logro olvidar la mirada despectiva de Amy. Irme es la mejor solución, pero también la más difícil. Me visto, y logro empacar todas mis cosas. Mi silla nunca había estado tan pesada. Mi maleta está lista. Pero no la puedo bajar de la cama. Suspiro exasperada, debo pedirle ayuda a Darien. Y también para regresar.

Lo encuentro en medio de la sala. Sentado en el sofá, tiene la cabeza entre las manos… EL corazón se me estruja. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera quererlo menos! Una parte de mí se quiere quedar… Pero ya no es posible, no en estas condiciones…

– Necesito ayuda con mi maleta…

Darien se levanta de un brinco y voltea a verme… Lo siento muy ansioso.

– Serena, ¿estás segura?

Sus ojos reflejan tristeza… mucha tristeza. Darien ha perdido su pose de orgullo, baja la mirada.

– Es mejor así…

– Lo entiendo… No logro ocuparme bien de ti…

_¡No! ¡No me hables así! ¡Eso no me facilita las cosas!_

– Sabes bien que no es eso…

– Sí… debiste haberme contado lo que te sucedió… te hubiera protegido…

– No puedes controlarlo todo. Pero ya es pasado, debemos seguir adelante.

– Te quiero, pero si crees que esto es lo mejor para ti, no tengo el derecho de retenerte ni de encerrarte aquí, aunque no me sobran ganas.

– No lo sé, sólo quiero… regresar a mi vida normal… Caminar. Después…

Darien se para frente a mí.

_¿Cómo puedo dejar a un hombre tan atractivo, tan sexy? Estos últimos días me ha demostrado cuánto me quiere…_

Darien me besa con desesperación. Un beso apasionado, el cual no puedo impedirme corresponder. Darien retrocede, con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Siento algo moverse dentro de mí… Me besa de nuevo, mis manos se deslizan entre sus cabellos. Nuestra despedida no será en la puerta de entrada.

Darien me carga hacia la que fuera nuestra habitación. Pero no tengo ganas de quedarme encerrada… pienso en los cojines, en los camastros de la terraza. Hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, con la brisa ligera acariciando nuestros cuerpos desnudos… El sólo pensarlo me excita. Le murmuro algunas palabras al oído, y él cambia de ruta en seguida. Sonríe de oreja a oreja: mi idea no le desagradó.

Darien me coloca sobre el camastro. Se sienta al borde del mueble, y pasa delicadamente mi pierna izquierda del otro lado de su cintura. Estoy sentada sobre él, en una posición bastante cómoda.

Aprovecho para deslizar mis manos bajo su camisa. Necesito con urgencia sentir su piel. No lo he tocado desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero devorarlo, y que penetre en lo más profundo de mí. Me hace falta. Darien me hizo descubrir el amor carnal; mi cuerpo y mi mente lo reclaman.

Le retiro la camisa, arrancándole los botones en vez de desabrocharlos. Darien también está ávido de mí. Me quita con rapidez el camisón y el sostén al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que mis senos surgen, lanzo su camisa atrás de él. Darien levanta ligeramente las rodillas, de manera que pueda arquearme sobre él. Quiere mis senos, los toma sin esperar, con su boca y sus manos. Este contacto piel con piel es eléctrico. Siento mi sexo humedecerse contra el suyo rígido. Quiero a Darien, lo deseo.

¡Me urge sentirlo dentro!

– Darien...

Pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro de placer, mi respiración se acelera.

– Serena, no puedo pensar más que en poseerte desde que estás aquí…

Darien lame mis pezones, los cosquillea con su lengua. Gimo. Siento que el menor contacto puede hacerme gozar, pues a ese grado mi cuerpo está en espera de sus caricias. Quiero sentir a Darien completamente sobre mí. Y la única opción que tenemos es acostarnos los dos. Darien se levanta y me guía. Siento que su cuerpo está demasiado sensible, así que gemiré al menor roce. Darien me recuesta y me baja la falda hasta los talones. Después las bragas. Él es el único que está al mando, no podré montarme en él y hundir su sexo en el mío. Es él quien dirige el placer.

Pero se me ocurre una idea. Él está desnudo con su sexo erecto. Me enderezo, antes de que se acueste sobre mí. Lo atraigo hacia mí, sus piernas se sostienen de los brazos del sillón. Su sexo está a algunos centímetros de mi rostro, majestuoso, duro. Puedo lamerlo, puedo meterlo entero en mi boca y tomar sus nalgas con mis manos. Tengo ese poder sobre él. Balanceo mi boca de atrás para adelante, lentamente, me deleito con su sexo, con su sabor. Darien jadea encima de mí, sus manos agarran mi cabeza y me jalan suevamente el cabello. Quiere más, y yo se lo quiero dar. Acelero el movimiento de mi lengua, aumento la presión de mi boca, siento sus piernas flaquear. Sus nalgas son firmes, musculosas, desciendo las manos por sus muslos…

Darien gime más fuerte. Siento que lucha por controlarse a sí mismo. Se siente bien proporcionarle tanto placer.

– Basta, Serena, me harás terminar en tu boca. Y esto no acabará aquí…

Darien se aparta de mí. Puedo recargar mi espalda en el respaldo del camastro. Se acerca delicadamente a mí, me besa el cuello, me muerde la piel. La mordida me hace gemir, y él desciende aún más, besa mi vientre… Cierro los ojos, sé a dónde quiere llegar. Siento el movimiento de su pierna pasando por encima de mí. Se coloca en cuclillas. Y no es su lengua lo que llega a tocar mi sexo, sino su mano y sus dedos que me separan ligeramente los muslos.

– Serena, estás muy caliente…

– Tengo tantas ganas de ti…

_Hace tanto que espero por esto…_

Mi sexo está empapado ahora. Su mano se desliza más lejos entre mis piernas, comenzando un agradable vaivén en mi sexo. Mi clítoris se inflama. Con cada caricia de su mano, lo siento electrizarse, y esta sensación divina me arranca un grito.

– Sepárame un poco más las piernas…

Mi voz es más grave, quiero llegar más lejos en el placer, quiero entregarme completamente a él.

Darien responde inmediatamente. No puedo arquearme más para dejarle lugar, para abrir mi sexo todavía más… Pero Darien se anticipa y toma con su mano libre un cojín cercano. Lo coloca en mi espalda, abriendo más mis piernas, eso es todo lo que necesitaba para que, desde que su mano regresa sobre mi sexo, un placer fulminante me asalte. No me lo esperaba, grito con todas mis fuerzas.

– Creo que encontramos la posición ganadora…

Su respiración está entrecortada, Darien encuentra placer haciéndome gozar y deja escapar a su vez algunos gemidos, con una voz grave que me excita terriblemente.

Darien hunde un dedo en mi sexo y deja que su palma acaricie mi clítoris. Se siente delicioso. Ese vaivén me hace gemir cada vez más fuerte. Bajo las estrellas, puedo gritar, y regocijarme completamente con mi placer. No quiero reprimirlo, suficiente tengo con la frustración de mis piernas. Darien continúa, cada vez más rápido. Siento el orgasmo venir, desde lejos, y aprecio cada segundo de esta espera, está aquí, ya llega, fuerte, intenso. Grito, y el movimiento de su mano me ayuda a prolongarlo unos instantes más…

_¡Ah, cómo me encantaría en este momento empujar a Darien contra el otro camastro para montarlo! Para hundir su sexo en el mío, y prolongar esta ola de placer…_

– Déjate venir, por favor…

Darien me besa el vientre, me lame el clítoris, tenso y extremadamente sensible. Necesito sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su sexo entre mis piernas, su lengua en mi boca. Quiero apretar sus nalgas, tener su pelvis contra la mía. Pero Darien no se mueve, continúa hurgando en mi sexo con su lengua… Me enderezo y lo observo. Un toque de descaro se muestra en su mirada… Juega conmigo, con mi placer.

A menos que esté pensando en la mejor manera de tomarme, de penetrarme, de hundir su sexo en el mío…

Esta imagen me vuelve loca y no puedo impedirme ordenarle nuevamente:

– ¡Déjate venir!

Darien se endereza frente a mí, con su sexo aún erguido. Encima de mí, comienza a tocar su sexo, a acariciarlo. Verlo masturbarse me vuelve loca, su mirada provocadora me extasía. Me enderezo para besarlo de nuevo, para volver a tenerlo en mi boca, pero él me empuja delicadamente…

– Así no, Serena…

Su voz no es más que un leve susurro, un susurro ardiente de deseo.

Darien dobla las rodillas, su sexo toca mi boca, y desciende lentamente hacia mis senos… Se frota contra ellos, los acaricia suavemente, haciendo hincapié en mis pezones. El contacto de su sexo con mis senos me hace gemir aún más fuerte, ¡es un suplicio! Darien sonríe, pero jadea de placer. Después regresa a jugar con mis senos antes de descender hacia mi vientre… lentamente… Parece divertirse con mis sensaciones, esquiva mis manos que quieren aferrarse a él y forzarlo a penetrarme. Darien se coloca salvajemente encima de mí, con las rodillas sobre el cojín del camastro. Se recuesta al fin y me domina con todo su cuerpo. ¿Pero por qué no me toca?

– Darien, ¡por favor!

Ya no resisto más, lo atrapo y no le doy opción. Mi pelvis aún arqueada gracias al cojín, y mis piernas separadas le abren el camino. Su sexo toca el mío y lo aprieto más fuerte contra mí agarrando sus nalgas con más firmeza. ¡Ardo tanto de deseo que este simple contacto podría producirme un orgasmo! Darien me besa, lentamente, lánguidamente, pero mi mente está fija en nuestros sexos.

Quiero que se venga en mí, ¡ahora! Se aleja y me deja sola un momento. El ruido del empaque que se abre me es familiar.

Darien se endereza ligeramente y hunde su Mirada en la mía. Lo miro mientras siento su sexo penetrándome. Comienza a moverse, golpeándome con la pelvis sin dejar de mirarme, como si vigilara cada una de mis reacciones. Sus movimientos producen una onda de calor en mi interior, tan ardiente que me hace perder la cabeza. Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás y Darien continúa, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más lejos. Su movimiento va aumentando el ritmo. Él gime igualmente, con una voz grave, pronunciando varias veces mi nombre. Después se detiene, no lo siento aún listo para terminar, y mi segundo orgasmo está listo para explotar.

– ¡No, no te detengas! ¡Darien! Continúa...

– Espera, Serena...

Darien retrocede, toma suavemente mis piernas y rodea su cintura con ellas. Me penetra nuevamente, sin detenerse. Su sexo va más lejos, se hunde profundamente con cada vaivén. Darien gime, le complace verme gozar. Cierra los ojos y acelera el ritmo. Su respiración se entrecorta, al igual que la mía.

Siento mi orgasmo llegar con fuerza, violentamente. Me concentro en el sexo de Darien, lo siento llegar a las zonas más profundas y sensibles. Disfruto nuevamente y me deleito con esta sensación tan cálida y tan excitante. Darien sonríe, con su mirada clavada en la mía, y continúa con el ritmo desenfrenado. Coloca la mano en la base de mi sexo, con su dedo presionando mi clítoris. Siento su sexo inflamarse y explotar dentro de mí. Una ola de calor me inunda. Darien gime pronunciando mi nombre. Ambos estamos sumergidos en el placer, vencidos por su fuerza, jadeando el uno contra el otro.

Darien acomoda mis piernas delicadamente, y se recuesta en el otro camastro que acaba de colocar junto al mío. Su cuerpo luce magnífico bajo esta luz, sus músculos se ven torneados, y su sexo reposa por fin. Acabamos de experimentar uno de los momentos más íntimos y fuertes de nuestra relación.

Quiero aprovechar este instante de gracia, este momento carnal tan inesperado. No cambiaré de opinión en cuanto a mi partida. Darien lo sabe. Pero prefiero dejarme llevar por esta plenitud y olvidar todo lo demás.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Megan Harol. Si más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Todo por él  
Multimillonario y dominador  
Volumen 3

**.**

**5. Tiro de gracia**

¡Qué difícil es dejar a Darien después del momento que acabamos de vivir! Nuestros cuerpos nunca habían estado tan vivos, ¿sería porque era nuestra última vez juntos? ¡Fue tan bueno, tan embriagante!

Darien conoce y satisface todos mis deseos, sabe exactamente cómo explotar mi deseo. Le pedí que no me acompañara a mi casa. Después de estos últimos instantes en su compañía, podría flaquear y cambiar de opinión, pero debo mantenerme firme. Quiero poner distancia entre ambos. Concentrarme en mis piernas. No importa que ahora me sienta como si me hundiera en un pozo y que las entrañas se me revuelven. Darien también está triste por mi decisión, pero me comprende. Ese último encuentro con su tía y Malachite fue demasiado. Al momento de irme y de despedirnos en el auto, la separación fue muy difícil...

– Cuídate mucho, hermosa.

Darien me sigue con la mirada. Siento que está listo para detenerme, pero se abstiene.

_Me encanta que me llame «hermosa»… Carajo, ¡esto es muy difícil!_

– Tú también...

Mi voz se quiebra.

No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer.

_«¿Nos llamaremos para informarnos de nuestras vidas?» No, así no funciona esto..._

– Si me necesitas...

– Sí, lo sé...

Darien se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente. Suspiramos, contengo las lágrimas. ¡Estoy a punto de rogarle que me regrese a su casa! Darien se endereza, me dirige una última sonrisa llena de tristeza y cierra la portezuela del automóvil. Ya es todo, el auto se dirige a mi casa. Observo mis rodillas, mis lágrimas corren, aprieto la mandíbula.

_¡Me duele demasiado!_

Mina me espera, le avisé que vendría. El chofer de Darien cumple con sus órdenes. Debe cargarme para subir las escaleras, nuestra casa no está adaptada a una silla de ruedas. ¡Una razón más para recuperarme pronto! Pero Mina tuvo la brillante idea de dejarme en la habitación del primer piso. Si le peso al chofer, no lo muestra. Me coloca sobre el sillón y regresa por la silla. Mina espera a que se marche para preguntarme por qué regresé tan rápido. Rompo en llanto. Con ella puedo ser honesta.

Entre sollozos, le cuento todo: las cartas, el asalto, Malachite, su tía, sus órdenes, mi soledad estos últimos días... Todo. Y Mina me escucha, hasta el final, sin interrumpirme.

– Pobre... ¿Pero por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?

– Para no preocuparte, ¡Y todo pasó tan rápido!

– Sabía que me ocultabas cosas, pero no me imaginé que fuera tan grave, ¿en verdad lo dejaste?

– No lo sé... Sólo quiero... Quiero recuperarme, y ya después veré.

– La próxima vez que Malachite se acerque a ti, ¡le arrancaré los ojos!

– Espero que no haya próxima vez... Ellos ganaron...

– ¿Darien te dejó ir? ¿Sin decir nada?

– Me dijo que comprendía... Tal vez para él sea también mejor así... Hubieras visto a su tía, es tan... ¡fría!

– Bueno, tus piernas son la prioridad ahora. Darien y tú estarán juntos nuevamente. Por ahora tienen cosas que arreglar cada uno por su lado. ¡Dime cómo te puedo ayudar!

Volver a ver a Mina, mi casa, apacigua un poco mi dolor. Pero basta con que vuelva a pensar en Darien para que comience a llorar. Mina se desvive por mí, pero no tiene la fuerza de Darien. Su torpeza con la silla, su buena voluntad y sus gestos nos hacen estallar en carcajadas varias veces. Sin duda, aquí estaré mejor, no importa que sea sin Darien... Por el momento...

Mina debe regresar a su rutina habitual. Creo que está muy frustrada de no poder hacerse cargo de mí. Le conté todo: la visita de mis padres, el hotel de lujo en Aspen y la mansión de Darien. Pero no le conté sobre nuestro último encuentro bajo las estrellas... Mi teléfono vibra.

**[Espero que hayas dormido bien. La casa está muy sola sin ti. Darien]**

Le muestro el mensaje a Mina.

– Estoy segura que no todo ha terminado entre ustedes dos... Pero no es momento de pensar en eso. ¿A qué hora es tu cita?

Darien me dejó ir ayer con la condición de que continuara con la rehabilitación, aunque fuera a distancia. Un coche vendrá a recogerme para llevarme a un centro en la ciudad. Ahí veré al terapeuta que se ocupaba de mí en su casa. Y eso es algo muy bueno, pues me podrá dar un mejor seguimiento.

El automóvil llega puntual, el centro está a la altura de lo que Darien me ofreció los últimos días.

Inmenso, lujoso, con el mejor equipamiento, una piscina con calefacción, un spa... Mina está impresionada, pero contenta. El terapeuta le propone aprovechar la piscina durante mis ejercicios, pero, aunque esté tentada a hacerlo, y a pesar de mis ánimos, prefiere quedarse a mi lado...

Retomamos la terapia donde la habíamos dejado. Me pongo de pie, y mis piernas logran sostenerme. No he perdido nada de esta evolución. Mina está ansiosa, no dice nada, me observa sentada en su sillón. Pero siento que está tensa...

_No me voy a derrumbar frente a mi amiga, ¡tengo que mantenerme de pie!_

Vuelvo a comenzar: un paso, eso es algo bueno. Dos pasos, también es bueno. Avanzo muy lentamente, el terapeuta me pide tomarlo con calma. Me detengo, puedo respirar. No siento dolor. Sólo una pesadez en las piernas, pero avanzo un poco más. Estoy contenta, e interrogo al terapeuta. Si no puedo ir más rápido, ¿cómo llegaré a la siguiente etapa?

– Felicidades, Serena, ya lograste lo más difícil. Tus piernas ya están lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerte. Te daré un bastón. Darás unos cuantos pasos con él en tu casa. Pero cuidado, ¡no te esfuerces demasiado! Intenta descansar un poco después de dar unos pasos. Guarda la silla de ruedas, sobre todo si vas de compras. Camina regularmente para que tus piernas se acostumbren nuevamente. Pero sobre todo, ¡no te precipites!

Cuando el terapeuta me da un bastón, me siento como un niño con juguete nuevo. El objeto significa mucho para mí, aunque no tenga mucho glamour. ¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alivio que ya pasó lo más difícil! Mina está muy contenta y le promete al terapeuta que cuidará bien de mí.

Mina decide invitarme a desayunar para festejar, en nuestro restaurante favorito. Siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, ya ni siquiera necesito que me carguen para salir de mi silla.

– ¡Qué guapa te ves con tu bastón! ¡Es el momento de tomar el camión en hora pico, tienes tu lugar asegurado!

Mina bromea, reímos como niñas. ¡Extrañaba todo esto! Regresamos después del desayuno, Mina insiste en que descanse... Me ayuda a subir las escaleras de la casa, ¡qué alegría ser menos dependiente! Sin embargo, tiene que sentarme en la silla para llevarme a mi habitación.

– Ya caminaste suficiente por ahora. Continuaremos en la tarde. ¡Y no discutas o te escondo el bastón!

Mina sale riendo de la habitación. Es cierto que eso sería una mala broma.

_¿Se lo contaré a Darien? Fue gracias a él... Sólo un mensaje..._

**[El terapeuta me dio un bastón. Puedo caminar un poco. Gracias, te lo debo a ti. Serena.]**

Suspiro...

_Si hubiéramos sido una pareja normal, lo hubiera llamado, hubiera escuchado su voz. Hubiéramos sido felices los dos, hubiéramos podido festejar juntos..._

Pero ni modo. Ni siquiera sé si volveremos a estar juntos algún día...

Estoy demasiado exaltada para dormir y no me siento cansada, diga lo que diga Mina. Decido encender mi computadora y checar mi mail. Y hago bien, ya que un mensaje del Sr. Glen me espera desde ayer.

**De: **Sr. Glen

**A: **Srita. Tsukino

**Asunto: **Ensayos

Buenos días, señorita Tsukino,

Me informaron sobre su accidente y espero que se recupere pronto. Por nuestra parte, nuestras instalaciones fueron un poco afectadas por el sismo, pero no sufrimos ningún daño severo. Afortunadamente, o hubiéramos creído que en verdad estamos malditos.

Pronto retomaremos nuestras actividades. La esperamos el jueves a las 11:00 para retomar los ensayos. Nuestra nueva casa es el Conservatorio sobre la avenida Van Ness.

Nos vemos el jueves.

Sr. Glen

_¡Jueves! ¡Es mañana! ¡Por fin volveré al trabajo!_

¡Mi primer ensayo con los demás músicos! Y es nuevamente gracias a Darien... Me siento en la silla para informarle a Mina.

– ¡Mina!

Mina acude corriendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

– Todo bien, ¡Comienzo los ensayos mañana!

– ¡Genial!

La noche es muy corta. Entre mis piernas, la reunión organizada por Mina para festejar mi nuevo trabajo y los primeros ensayos, estoy demasiado emocionada para dormir. Así que cuando el despertador suena la mañana siguiente, me cuesta abrir los ojos. Pero la adrenalina recupera mi energía y me apresuro. Sé que con la movilidad reducida, tomo más tiempo para prepararme, y no es el mejor día para llegar tarde...

Después de la ducha, preparo mi bolsa y mi violín. Tengo cinco llamadas perdidas en el teléfono.

Un solo número, el de Darien.

_¿Qué sucede?_

Mi teléfono vibra nuevamente, contesto.

– ¿Sí? ¿Darien? ¿Todo bien?

– Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien, creo... ¿y tú?

Escuchar su voz de nuevo me estruja el corazón. Lo extraño, no lo puedo negar...

– Me alegro por tus piernas. Me hubiera encantado estar ahí...

– Sí, ya camino un poco. Aún no completamente, pero tuve un avance...

– Serena, debo advertirte algo. Sé que comenzarás los ensayos con la Filarmónica esta mañana. Tienes que saber... Malachite estará al mando.

– ¿Malachite?

– Sí, probablemente te lo encontrarás, no confíes en él. Creo que quiere permanecer en contacto contigo. Sigo sin entender lo que trama...

– Pero, ¿cómo pudo...?

– Cuando tuviste tu accidente... No tuve tiempo de ocuparme de la llegada de todo el staff, de la instalación... Malachite tomó la batuta. Se encargó de todo... Lo siento, sé que buscará cruzarse en tu camino.

– ¡Oh!…

Mi entusiasmo cae de golpe. Esto nunca terminará...

– No pude impedirlo Serena, perdón...

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Procuraré no estar sola con él.

– Siento imponerte eso, aún lejos de mí, no logro cuidarte...

– No es tu culpa. Tu familia es un poco... particular...

– Cuídate, te llamo más tarde.

Yo que estaba feliz de regresar a la música...

_Oh, ¡pero no dejaré que ese hombre arruine mi vida! Si me toca un solo cabello, ¡lo golpeo con mi bastón!_

El taxi me deja frente al Nuevo Conservatorio. El edificio es moderno, muy contemporáneo en su arquitectura. Ando un poco rápido, no pienso encontrarme de frente con Malachite en silla de ruedas. ¡No, estaré de pie si me habla! Mina no estaría contenta, me hizo prometerle que la llamaría si tenía problemas físicos. Está lista para llegar con mi silla en su maletero.

Escucho que los ensayos comenzarán hasta después del desayuno. Esta mañana, tendremos una reunión, sin duda para informarnos sobre la nueva organización, y lo que implica el cambio de ciudad para la Filarmónica. No me sorprende ver a Malachite llegar al lado del Sr. Glen. Estoy rodeada de músicos y de todo el cuerpo técnico, me pierdo en el grupo, me encantaría esconderme pero no puedo. El secretario agradece a todo el mundo. Mi mano se crispa sobre el estuche de mi violín al escuchar el elogio a Malachite. Ni una palabra para Darien, cuando la idea fue suya... Malachite está orgulloso, y ríe estrepitosamente... ¡Qué manipulador! Aplaudo como todo el mundo, para no sobresalir, ¡pero odio a ese hombre!

Al final del largo discurso que apenas escucho, el señor Glen nos deja libres y nos cita después del mediodía para comenzar con los asuntos serios. Si pudiera deslizarme entre los músicos para dejar el lugar... Pero no soy muy rápida... En el corredor, el señor Glen y Malachite le estrechan la mano a todo el mundo. Intento huir, pero el señor Glen me ve y se dirige hacia mí, seguido de Malachite, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Si tan sólo pudiera caminar un poco más rápido..._

– Señorita Tsukino. ¡Qué gusto verla de pie!

– ¡Señor Glen! Sí, la terapia comienza a dar frutos.

– ¡Me alegro! Pero intente no esforzarse mucho durante los ensayos. ¡No está obligada a quedarse si se cansa mucho! ¿No es así, señor Hill?

– Claro, Serena necesita más tiempo para reponerse por completo. ¡El traumatismo fue terrible!

_No sé qué es más terrible, si el accidente o tener que fingir frente a Malachite._

– Señor Glen, lo veré más tarde. Llevaré a Serena a desayunar.

_¿Perdón? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

– Claro, los dejo, Hasta luego.

Y ahora pasa todo lo que quería evitar. Estoy sola con Malachite.

– Ya tengo planes, no puedo desayunar contigo.

– Serena, insisto. Y en tu estado, no puedes escapar. Ven, reservé una mesa en frente.

Malachite me toma del brazo, ¡No quiero su ayuda!

– Puedo caminar sola.

Me siento atrapada. Nadie puede ayudarme. No hay ningún taxi a la vista y nadie puede pasar a recogerme... Sigo a Malachite, molesta. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que tendríamos este tiempo libre...

Me siento con dificultad en la mesa, no quiero estar aquí y mis piernas parecen haberlo entendido.

Sigo molesta. No tengo hambre.

– Te siento tensa, Serena. Comenzamos mal. Espero en verdad que nuestra nueva colaboración cambiará eso.

_¿Nueva colaboración? ¿Estará aquí todo el tiempo?_

– Estoy muy contento de verte caminando de nuevo. Me preocupé mucho, ¡Y Darien te sobreprotegió como a un bebé!

– Más bien se ocupó de mí. Es gracias a él que me pude restablecer tan pronto.

– Serena, todo se puede lograr con dinero. Tengo grandes proyectos para ti.

– ¿Perdón?

– Sí, no puedes desperdiciar tu talento en la Filarmónica. Aprenderás lo básico con ellos, y en algunos meses, tendrás tus propios conciertos.

– ¿Mis conciertos?

– Por supuesto, eres una solista. Creo que conozco un buen agente que podrá guiarte.

_¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Malachite quiere manejar mi carrera?_

– Creo que debo pensar en todo esto, Malachite.

– Creo en ti, Serena, mi madre y yo...

– ¿Tu madre? Lo dudo...

– Oh no, ¡no creas eso! Ella aprecia tu talento en verdad.

_¿Pero cómo saldré de ésta? ¡Ni pensar que Malachite se ocupará de mi carrera! Estamos en un universo paralelo, ¡no es posible!_

Observo a Malachite, sumergido en su carta, No deja de sonreír, no me pregunta nada, como si todo ya fuera evidente para él. ¡Cree que soy un objeto! Levanta la cabeza. ¡Esa mirada suya sobre mí me da nauseas! De repente, sus ojos van más allá de mí. Se levanta.

– ¡Emy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh! Malachite, ¿cómo estás?

No creo que esto sea verdad. Debo estar soñando. La mujer que está frente a mí es la que siempre acompaña a Darien. La vi cerca de él en la fiesta de Lorrington, y después en la gala de beneficencia.

¡Es ella, no hay duda! No me levanto, no vale la pena, me siento invisible. Ni siquiera me voltea a ver.

– Soy yo quien debería preguntártelo.

– Con muchas nauseas, pero es normal debido a mi estado.

Emy pone las manos sobre su vientre…

– ¿Se lo contaste a Darien?

_¿Contarle qué a Darien? Me pongo en alerta._

– Todavía no. Pero lo veré esta noche y le daré la gran noticia.

_¿La noticia? ¿Verá a Darien en la noche? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?_

– Te dejo, Malachite, me están esperando. Dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte.

Emy se aleja sin notar mi presencia, sigo sin existir. Malachite se sienta de nuevo y me mira. No sé si está actuando, pero su rostro se descompone de repente.

– Oh Serena, ¡siento mucho que te enteraras así!

_¿Que me entere de qué? ¿Esa mujer está embarazada de Darien?_

Estoy en shock. La tierra se abre de nuevo, pero me traga por completo esta vez.

**Continuará...**

**¡No se pierda el siguiente volumen!**


End file.
